Never Fear Big Brother Is Here
by Kim-Anadrade32593
Summary: Nathan is friends with the James siblings Lucas, Jake, and Haley. What happens when he falls for her and her fear stop her from giving into him. Plus his best friend Lucas's constant neccesity to remind him that Haley is off limits. Finally New Update!
1. Graduation and Realizations

**Never Fret Big Brother Knows Best**

Okay here's the first chapter this is my first post so let me no what you think.

**Chapter 1: Graduation and Realizations**

"Haley!!" Brooke screamed running toward Haley with Peyton right behind her. The trio had a group hug they were so excited that they had just graduated from Tree Hill High. "Brookie!! Peyt!!" Haley screamed "Can you believe were finally done with this school." Peyton said.

Lucas walked up to the group of screaming girls and put his hands over Brooke's eyes. "Guess who?" He asked jokingly. "Umm is it my boyfriend Lucas James." Brooke said excitedly she had never gotten tired of telling the whole world her and Lucas were together. It bothered Haley that her brother was happy with her best friend but she couldn't be with his. "Great job you are a winner." Lucas said as Brooke turned around and put her hands around Lucas's neck "Well where's my prize?" Brooke asked seductively. "Right here." Lucas said as he bent down and began to kiss Brooke. Haley and Peyton watched as the kiss became more passionate.

Jake grabbed Peyton and began passionately kissing her. In a matter of seconds they had already caught up to Brooke and Lucas.

Haley had felt sad she wished she had someone to be with so she wouldn't feel out of the loop. "Dude that's Nasty!" A Loud voice came up behind Haley and grabbed onto her waste. She felt on top of the world she knew who the voice belonged to and she was melting with his hands on her waste. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. "Haley Cover your virgin eyes your to young to see this." He said jokingly as he covered her eyes. Both couples broke apart and began to turn red. Haley turned red as well as her eyes were still covered by Nathans large protective hands. "Dude You guys should all get a room." Nathan continued his annoying rant on how disgusting it had been. 'I wish I could do that with Haley' he though as he talked with his friends.

"Hey Nate!" Brooke screamed as she ran into Nathans Arms since he had finally uncovered Haley's eyes. "Congratulations Guys." Nathan Said as he hugged Brooke and Peyton. He then looked at Haley as the couples distracted themselves once again. "Congrats Hales." Nathan said as he walk into her arms and kissed the top of her head. He put his hands on her waste and she put her hands around Nathans neck. "Thank you." she said into his chest. "Ok can we get out of here now?" Jake asked as he saw more people staring at him then he felt comfortable with. "Yea I got us the best ride out of here my fathers money could buy." Nathan said very sure of himself.

"Please say were not taking Brookes car? Were not going to fit." Haley wined. "Listen here Haley there is nothing wrong with my car." Brooke said defending the car she had worked hard to get. "Only that we don't fit." Peyton said. "Ok, enough with that I said I got the best ride my fathers money could buy. Guys my dad is not broke. Come on now lets get out of here. Bring it out in front please." Nathan said into his cell phone after the friendly fight with his friends. As the grouped looked at Nathan he pointed in the direction he wanted them to look. All there mouths hit the ground as they saw a white hummer limo approaching them.

"Dude is that for us?" Lucas questioned after he picked his mouth off the floor. "Of course I spare no expense for my favorite girls." "Aww Nate that is so sweet." Peyton said as she kissed Nathan on the cheek. Brooke followed her example. As they walked up to the limo Haley decided it would be awkward to thank Nathan that way while everyone watched. "Ok, this is how it works there is three rooms lift the window and the rooms become sound proof. Lucas and Brooke you guys go first." Before Lucas got in he asked Nathan

"Why is it split in three?" "I'm glad you asked my good friend because I do not want to watch any of you make out because its gross." Nathan said as he pushed Lucas in the Limo. "Alright you two are next." Nathan said motioning for Peyton and Jake to get in the Limo. When it was just Nathan and Haley he helped her in and closed the door. It was quiet as the other two couples began with there fun they all were about to spend an hour and a half in a limo to get to Nathans house and with traffic it could take much longer than that.

-That's it for this chapter tell me what you thought thanks.


	2. The Secret That Is Finally Told

Heres the next chapter I appreciate the reviews. make sure you let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2: The Secret That Is Finally Told**

"So are you still single?" Haley asked nervously trying to break the ice. She had never realized her and Nathan hadn't been able to have a conversation alone since the phone thing a year ago. They could talk anywhere as long as people were there. "Yea, you know my mom says I'm just looking for the perfect girl. I guess I never told her that I think its more that I'm scared to get hurt than trying to wait. Besides I don't really try to get in relationships… anymore." 'Why was it so hard for him to talk to her they had been friends for a long time he had been able to talk to her even after that heart breaking phone conversation what was the big deal' he couldn't help but wonder about those things.

"Anymore… since when were you a relationship type of guy and when did you get hurt Mr. heartbreaker?" Haley questioned sarcastically. "Haha your hilarious you know I have been hurt before believe it or not." "Like when? And how many times did you try to be in a relationship and how many times did you actually get hurt?" she questioned. He smiled at her "I see you still ramble." She just smiled to see how well he still could read her like a book. "I was hurt my senior year. I only tried one relationship and I only got hurt once. I mean last year just wasn't a good year for me." He hoped she would catch on to what he was talking about. She gave him a confused look. She hadn't caught on. "What are you talking about?"

--

Brooke pulled Lucas's shirt off braking their kiss for a second. He tugged at her dress and she pulled it over her head. She hadn't been wearing underwear or a bra. He her from her stomach to her lips she unzipped his pants and pulled then down. Brooke felt Lucas's bulge through his plaid boxers. "Excited for me aren't you?" Brooke said cockily. "You better believe it" he said as he pulled his boxers down and entered her in a quick motion. He began slowly. Then started to increase speed. She moaned into his ear helping him reach his climax much faster. "Lucas… harder…please baby…faster" she said trying to catch her breath. In one thrust Brooke was over the edge and she was screaming Lucas name which as all he needed to join her over that cliff. He exited her and laid down next to her pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep for the rest of the ride. Lucas grabbed his jacket off the floor and threw it over him and Brooke.

--

Peyton was ripping Jake's clothes off. He was happy when she had gone through with her promise and hadn't wore anything under her robe he kissed her up and down finding all her pleasure spots making her moan louder and louder. "Oh Jake baby I need you now!" she pulled off his boxers. "Do you have one?" She questioned. "Of course." Jake said as he pulled a condom out of his jeans then dropping them back on the floor. She placed it on his erect member and they began kissing again. He pushed into her quickly making her explode in an instant then going faster and faster. Going deeper into her as she had asked him to. "Oh baby harder" she said through breaths. Jake pushed her right over the edge then followed her immediately they road out their orgasms together. She fell asleep in his arms and he kissed her forehead. "I love you baby." he said into her hair. She opened her eyes for a second and said "I love you too JakeyPoo" then snuggled back into his chest.

--

"Never mind forget I brought it up. So how have you been?" Nathan said trying to change the subject. "No, Nathan I want to know what you are talking about." she looked at him for a second and when she realized he had been avoiding her eyes she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Nathan please tell me your not thinking about the phone thing." She looked at him begging him to look at her with her eyes. She put a hand on his knee and he finally looked up at her. "I told you drop it." he said trying to be nice about it. "Nathan I thought you were ok with what happened…I never…you never told me that it had hurt you. You seemed so unbothered by it. I just thought you were ok. Why didn't you say anything?" she said desperately fighting back tears. "Haley please don't cry" Nathan said sincerely.

"Look I thought you didn't like me that way so I thought I wouldn't try to do anything that would make you feel bad and I didn't want you to feel like you had to like me. You were the only girl I wanted a relationship with. The only girl whoever hurt me when we had that conversation it broke my heart but you seemed so happy I refused to let you feel bad for me so I hid my feelings about the topic." Nathan finally admitted to her. As he held her face is his hands caressing her cheeks softly. "I thought you didn't like me so I just didn't act on my feelings." Haley said sadly.

"Why would you think that I...I thought you knew how I felt since the 'tutoring' at my house and after I drove you home. I thought our feelings were clear but when you called you seemed so sure about us just being friends." Nathan said. He was beginning to feel irritated that he hadn't been clear about his feelings. "But you didn't do anything the next day so I thought it had all been just in the moment." Haley said trying to focus on anything other than his hand on her waist and the other on her knee drawing figures on the skin. She had taken off her robe and she was wearing a short dress.

-That's it for this chapter please review


	3. What Happened Before You Came Home

Next chapter I totally appreciate the reviews thats so nice of you.

This is a Flashback to what Nathan and Haley were talking about in the Limo. If you have any further questions just let me know

_**Chapter 3: What Happened Before You Came Home**_

_Flashback: Nathan's Room For ' Tutoring Session ' _

_Nathan walked into the tutoring center spotted Haley and sat across from her. "Hey good looking." Nathan said with a smirk on his face. Haley smiled at him "Lets get started. Sit down and pull your books out of your bag." They had been working for an hour and it seemed like they were getting absolutely no where. "Ok lets try again Nathan when you have two collinear equations with 2 unknowns your first step is…" Haley waited hoping he would know the answer. "Uhh quit while your ahead." Nathan said hoping Haley wouldn't yell at him. "No, god Nathan you need to focus." _

_Haley had been getting really frustrated with him but she couldn't blame him completely she hadn't been able to focus either. He had been playing footsies with her all through tutoring and she hadn't asked him to stop partly because it felt good and partly because she just didn't want him to. "I'm sorry I'm really trying to focus but I'm just not going to get this stuff Haley I'm dumb you know that." He said playfully. "Nathan stop that you just need to find a way to focus your attention. Just let me think for a second." she sat there trying to focus on an idea but that didn't stop Nathan from playing games with her. _

_First it had been footsies then he grabbed her arms and rubbed them softly. When he noticed her losing it he got up. No one was in the tutoring center other than them. He grabbed a chair and set it up back to back with Haley's chair then he sat on it so he was facing the back of the chair along with Haley's back. He began to massage her neck softly he could hear how hard she was trying not to lose it. Nathan could tell she wasn't succeeding in staying in control it was in her breathing it had gotten really shallow. Haley felt tingles under every place Nathan put his fingers. She knew she should tell him to stop but she really didn't want to. She decided to do the sensible thing and tell him to stop but every time she opened her mouth nothing came out. _

_She finally got up and grabbed Nathan's hands. She intertwined their fingers and he pulled her close to him their chest were touching. Nathan could feel how fast Haley's heart was pounding. He smiled to himself to know that he had made her feel that way. She got on her tippy toes and whispered into his ear "I got a way to help you focus." Haley said trying to distract herself from his intense gaze. He was losing it, his heart started beating faster and he could feel his pants getting extremely tight. Haley felt the bulge in Nathans pants near her leg she smiled to know that that was of her doing. "Ok what do you got." He said pulling her out of her thoughts. "We've got to go to your house because we can't do what I'm thinking here." she said as she packed all their stuff. All possible dirty thoughts were passing through Nathan's head. The car ride was Nathan and Haley fighting for the radio station. When they were finally there they hopped out of the car ran to Nathans door._

"_Hey sweetie" Deb said as they walked in the house. "Hey mom you know Haley. Well were going to my room for tutoring." Nathan said rushing them upstairs. "Ok, oh and before I forget dad called." Nathan stopped dead in his tracks so Haley crashed right into him but he put his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. His mom returned to the living room. "Is he home yet!" Nathan yelled from the hall the stairs of his huge house were in. He had missed his dad a lot. He as his best friend and Nathan found I a bit more difficult to discuss some of his problems with his mom. "Not yet sweetie they extended his business trip." Deb said. Hearing Nathan sigh from behind the wall. "Ok well we'll be upstairs if he calls back." with that said Nathan took his hands off Haley's waist took her hand in his and rushed them to his room he let her in first then closed the door behind him and locked it without her noticing. "Ok so what's your idea?" Nathan asked as Haley explored his extremely large room. Then went to sit on his bed as he spun on his desk chair. _

"_Ok here's what were going to do. I'm going to ask you a series of test questions for every question you get right I'll take off a piece of clothes. For every answer you get wrong I'll throw on a piece of your clothing on top of mine." Nathans jaw dropped as he as agreed with a nod. "Ok Let's start." After an hour Haley was in a red bra and a pair of girl boxers that were plaid. With three more questions left. "Ok people say history is an important thing to know because…" He looked at her and said "It is important because knowing history keeps us from repeating our mistakes." As Haley nodded to Nathan that his answer was correct. She stood from his bed and was about to unclasped her bra when he stopped her. He had gotten up off the spinney chair and was as close to her as he was at the tutor center. "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked into his blue eyes. He didn't say anything he just looked at her. Then he reached for the clasp of her bra and undid it. He stepped back as the bra hit the ground. He sat back down and she stood there. She felt completely uncomfortable and she noticed him smile. _

_He got the next question wrong and she threw her bra back on. "Ok last question.." "Wait I want to change the rules if I get this question right you have to answer my question. Ok?" Nathan asked she nodded in acceptance to his change. He got the next question right Haley was kind of happy she didn't have to take anything off. "Ok so what is your question?" she asked a little confused. "Ok, but you can't get all weird about it ok?" she nodded and he proceeded. "If I kissed you right now what would you do?" He felt like a moron after he asked he looked down at the floor. She walked up to him seductively and lifted his chin. He noticed the smile on her face and felt a bit more relieved. She didn't answer instead she began to kiss him. For a second Nathan was shocked then he began to kiss back. _

_He sat her in his lap and began to kiss her. She rapped her hands around his neck. Opening her mouth as he licked her lips. His tongue darted in her mouth exploring everywhere he hadn't been. Haley had never kissed anyone before so she just repeated what Nathan did. He massaged her tongue with his and she repeated his actions he felt his bulge get bigger. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he let her pull it over his head they detached lips only to take his shirt off then they were stuck again. He lifted her up in his hand and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he carried her from his chair to the other side of the room her head slipped to his neck nibbling and sucking on it. When he got to the edge of his bed he kept one hand under Haley the other he used to bring her head back to his lips. He set her gently down on his bed and laid on top of her she pushed him up for a second. He looked at her confused then realized what she was doing when he felt her tiny hands on his belt she pulled his belt off and had a hard time with the button on his jeans he rubbed her hand softly and helped her undo it. Then she pushed his jeans off then grabbed him by the neck and brought him back down to lay on her._

_He pulled off her lips and began to kiss down her body he stopped at a spot he found under her ear he could hear her moan. "Oh Nathan." He smiled and continued his fun. He past her ear and began sucking on her neck getting louder moans out of her. "Nathan!" he continued kissing down her stomach. He began to feel her tremble under his lips he stopped at her panty line because he felt her shaking and he could swear he could hear her heart beating out of her chest. "Are you ok?" he asked before he continued. "It's just that… I've never… I'm… a virgin." she finally blurted out still panting. She was nervous as she awaited his response. "Nathan I've never done any of this stuff before… I just had my first kiss right now…it was great by the way." she said as she ramble. Then she seized speaking as he crawled back up her body "Haley It's ok, I'm happy I get to be your first everything. I'll be really gentle I promise." With that said he lowered his head again licking the skin in front of her panty line. _

_He was about to pull them down when there was a knock on the door. Nathan put his finger to his lips motioning for Haley to put her clothes back on and be quiet. "Yes who's there?" Nathan asked as he put his jeans on with out the belt but he could find his T-shirt. "Nathan honey it's your mom Lucas is on the phone he needs to talk to you. Open the door sweetie." "I'm coming." Nathan said as he noticed Haley had been completely dressed. He smiled at how cute she looked blushing under his gaze. Nathan opened the door and saw his mom look at him strangely and he noticed her looking in his room she smiled when she saw Haley wearing all her clothes then gave Nathan the phone and closed the door as she walked away. _

"_Hello" Nathan said into the phone. "Hey Nate is Haley there?" Lucas asked concern written all through his voice. Nathan hesitated for a moment then began. "Uhh yea our tutoring session ran late so we came back to my house to finish up." Nathan ended feeling confident in his words. _

_Lucas was confused he knew Nathan had feelings for Haley. They had talked about it a couple of times and the conversations all had ended the same. With Lucas saying Nathan was to experienced for Haley and how he didn't feel comfortable at the idea of his best friend and younger sister dating. Nathan had always respected his best friends ideals even if he disagreed._

_Although Lucas had always wonder if Nathan would ever try some thing if he had the chance. "Well is she still wearing her clothes?" Lucas asked trying to funny but being kind of series as well. "Yes Lucas she is wearing her clothes. Here do you want to talk to her. I'll give her the phone." Lucas had confirmed Nathan's question saying that he did want to talk to Haley. Nathan handed the phone to Haley and she smiled at him. She began to blush to see he still hadn't put on a T-shirt and she had been getting turn on by it. As she took the phone she was about to start talking when she saw Nathan as close as he was in the tutor center again. "H…Hell…Hello" She managed to get out. _

_Having Nathan that close made her nervous. He put his lips on her neck and started sucking on it. He smiled when he noticed how nervous she was to be talking to her brother and having him on her at the same time. He began moving all over her neck. "Hey Hales what are you doing at Nate's house? Besides shouldn't you guys have been done already?" Lucas asked protectively. "Uhh Yea well…" Haley covered her mouth to suppress the moan that was about to come out her mouth. Nathan smiled again and continued. _

"_HALEY!!!" Lucas yelled nervously. "Oh sorry Lucas I'll be home in half hour we just ran a little late you know how slow Nathan can be, And the school closed so we came back to his house to finish up. Besides if it makes you feel better his mom is here." She laughed awkwardly. Nathan chuckled at the idea she had come up with. He began to nibble on her neck and he could feel her body shake. "Ok maybe I should just go pick you up its kind of late I'll be there in like ten minutes." "NO!" Nathan stopped at the sound of Haley scream. Then he looked at her and she ignored his eyes so he went back to his fun. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked. "Nothing its just that Nathans… Mom asked me to help her… with something so… Nathan…Nathan…Nathan…is going to drop me off when were done." He smiled into her neck and went to suck on her earlobe. He knew she was bound to explode. _

"_Look I got to…to… Nathan…go." Haley managed to mutter out. She had never realized how hard Nathan made it for her to talk. "Ok, are you ok?" Lucas asked wondering why his sister was repeating his best friends name so much. "I'm fine Luke I'll be home soon bye." she was about to hang up when she heard him speak again. "Ok pass the phone to Nathan. Please" Lucas was curious as to what was going on and he knew his best friend real well if they were having sex Nathan would be moaning or his breathing would be shallow. _

_Haley handed the phone to Nathan telling him Lucas wanted to talk to him. He went to sit down and Haley jumped into his lap and began sucking on his neck. Knowing that it was her turn to put him in the position to make him sweat. "Uhh hello" Nathan said a bit confused though in total pleasure mode. "Yea Nate what is going on man my sister can't stop saying your name and she won't let me pick her up Nate you guys aren't having sex are you?" Nathan was having to much fun to try to overreact so Lucas wouldn't be so worried "Look Luke were not doing anything. We ran late and had to leave the school and now my mom needs her help with something and actually she just left the room right now." Nathan said carrying Haley then closing the door to make it more believable._

"_I'll drop her off when she's done with my mom promise." Nathan said as he sat back down Haley in his lap. "Oh God!" Nathan yelled by accident as Haley moved her butt over bulge she unknowingly created. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked. "Oh I just hit my foot on this stupid desk. What… Luke my mom is calling me I'll drop Haley off in like 20 minuets it'll be all good don't worry so much." With that Nathan hung up the phone and threw it on his bed._

_He merged his lips with Haley prying her mouth open. And playing with her tongue. She caressed his muscular chest. Then hopped off his lap. "I should go." She said. He got up and put his hands around her waist and then his forehead on hers. "Ok but I want you to talk to Lucas Haley maybe you should ask him about us being…You know us?" Nathan said hesitating a bit but finally feeling confident in himself. "Ok I will when I get home. Promise." She replied reassuring him things were going to turn out well. They kissed one more time and then headed downstairs. _

"_Mom I'm going to go drop Haley off at her house! I'll be home in a bit ok?!" Nathan yelled from the kitchen grabbing his keys off the counter. "Sweetie put a shirt on before you leave and Haley I'm glad you like Nathan he needs a good girl like you." She yelled from the living room couch Haley blushed and Nathan went to the living room closet and pulled out a black hoodie. He kissed his mom on the cheek and went outside. It began to pour and Nathan noticed he parked down the street. They were about to get going when he took off his hoodie and gave it to Haley she wasn't wearing a sweater and he didn't want her to get all wet. She smiled then blushed when she saw his chest get wet as they walked. When they got to his car Haley smiled. "When did you get this nice of a car? What happened to your piece of junk?" Haley spoke in a sarcastic tone. "For your information my car wasn't a piece of junk. And my dad got this Porch on his last business trip." Nathan said in a sweet tone. _

_They jumped into his black porch. Haley was in complete aww of how fabulous it was great leather interior customize to Nathans liking. Basketball plus his other likings. 'It was so him' she thought. "Wow its amazing your dad sure went all out. And your old car did suck. Just saying." She said as she smiled at him. "Yea whatever. He wanted me to have a toy while he was gone I'm glad you like it. Now let's get out of here." He said. She kept his sweater on he turned on the radio and they left on that radio station "Take You Down By Chris Brown" Had just started. "Can this be our song?" She asked nervously. "Of course." He said reassuringly. She lifted her armrest and laid her head on his chest and feel asleep as he drove her home. When they got there he woke her up by kissing her forehead. He kissed her lips before she got out of his car. She walked up to the door and waved goodbye. When she walked inside she saw Nathan drove away._

_When she turned around Lucas looked furious. "What?" She asked innocently. "Why are you wearing Nathans lucky sweater?" He asked angrily. He knew Nathan only let girls he slept with wear that sweater. "Lucas we need to talk." she said trying to not enrage him anymore. She knew this was as good a time as any to go through with the promise she made Nathan. They walked into his room and the war began._

_End Of Flashback_

Please Review next chapter will be up soon


	4. What Do You Think Now

Here is the next chapter I really hope you like it.

I really appreciate all the reviews keep throwing your opinions in their I like them a lot

**Chapter 4: What Do You Think Now **

"Ok so what exactly did you want me to tell you? Oh Haley guess what you broke my heart when you called me and I remember your brother calling me later on that night that he heard you cry yourself to sleep. Is that what you wanted me to say?" They stayed silent for a moment then he heard the worst sound in the world. Its was like a mixture of a drill through your ear and bleeding through a cut then having someone squirt lemon on it.

Haley started crying and she had began laying her head on Nathans chest and she began to cry harder and louder. "Ok Haley please don't cry…Please I just don't want you to cry." Nathan rubbed Haley's back softly. "Nathan…Nathan…Nathan I need to tell you something." Haley lifted her head from Nathan's chest. She wiped away some of the tears. "I was in love with you since the day I met you I tried to talk to you about it but Lucas was always there. I just I wanted you to love me and when we were in your room I was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life Nathan I never told you why I said that stuff and it was because of Lucas the fight we had after I got home that day."

_Flashback:_

"_Why are you wearing that f**king sweater?" Lucas asked furiously. "Nathan lent it to me because it started to rain. He parked his car away from his house. So when it started pouring he gave me his sweater and I started running to his car." Haley said innocently. "Well why the hell didn't you give back?" Lucas asked trying to stay in control. "Look Luke I don't know what you think happened but I need too ask you something." Haley said sweetly. "Did you guys have sex?" Lucas said finally asking what he wanted to know. "NO! Luke what the hell. We were studying that's it. Can I ask you my question now?" Haley said nervously. "Ok what's your question?" Lucas asked confused. "What do you think about me and Nathan dating?" Haley asked nervously. Her body began to shake. As she awaited her brothers answer. _

"_NO! Where the hell did that come from? No! Hell No!" Lucas said as he felt enraged once again. "What's so wrong with us going out Lucas I know he likes me so what's the big deal?" Haley asked her big brother while sitting on his bed. Lucas looked at his baby sister noticing the distraction in her eyes. It was like she couldn't focus. He continued to try to make eye contact with her but she wouldn't look at him. "Look Hales I know you like him but Nathan isn't a relationship kind of guy. So your not going to find what your looking for with him." Lucas told his sister. "But I actually have a question for you?" Lucas waited for his sisters answer. Avoiding his eyes she answered "Ok Luke what is your question?" She felt bad for not looking at him but she just couldn't. she didn't want him to read her. "How do you know he likes you?" Lucas questioned his younger sister. He wondered how she had the impression his best friend Nathan had feelings for her. "You know what Luke that's not important." Finally making eye contact with her older brother afraid he would read what happened in her eyes she looked down again. "I don't see what the big deal is your dating my best friend I should be able to date yours." _

_Haley got off of Lucas's bed stood next to it and put her hands on her hips. "And who said you had the right to tell me who I could and could not date" Haley was about to walk away when Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough to him so he could look her in the eyes. "Haley I'm just trying to help besides I'm the only one who has ever looked out for you so please just stay away from Nathan." "And what if I don't?" Haley asked knowing she was working her brothers nerves. "Lets just say I know Nathan more than you and you wouldn't want to be responsible for anything that happened to him. Would you?" Lucas said with a mischievous look in his eyes. Before Haley could say anything she heard her cell phone ringing in her room she nodded in understanding with what he had just said. Realizing that he won he let go of her hand and she ran towards her room to answer her cell phone._

"_Hello" Haley had answered the phone with out checking who it was. "Hey well what did he say" The deep voice said. Her breath got caught in her throat. 'God even over the phone he could make her melt' Haley thought. "What are you talking about Nathan" Haley asked trying to make him think she was clueless. "Haley come on when you left my house you said you would talk to him about what happened and what we were going to do. Come on Haley you know what I'm talking about. So what did he say?" Nathan questioned. _

_Haley was hesitant to answer his question but she decided her brother knew best and she didn't want Nathan to get hurt so she answered as Lucas would have wanted. "Look Nathan what happened at your house was a mistake and I'm sorry I lead you on." She paused for a second and felt a hot tear run down her cheek. And began again. " I didn't talk to Lucas because it wasn't important lets just forget it and pretend like it never happened ok?" She waited for his response as her heart shattered to know she was in love with him and her brother had crushed any chance she had with his best friend. _

_Nathans heart broke and he felt tears stream down his face but he didn't want her to know so wiped then away and began to talk. "Well… Well… Ok if that's what you want sure we can forget it happened… I'll see you tomorrow for tutoring in the center. I got to go I hear my mom calling me later Haley." He hung up and began to sniffle into a pillow and then went into his bathroom wiped them away and said "What the hell is wrong with you dude your Nathan Scott you don't need her" He lied to himself to make himself feel better it kind of worked then he went back to his room to go to sleep 'Damn, thank god this day is finally over' He thought as he tried to drift to sleep quickly._

_Haley was about to talk when Nathan hung up. She knew he was lying when he said his mom was calling him that was his usual way to ended conversations he didn't want to have. She closed her door blasted the radio and began to cry into a pillow 'How could he be ok with us just being friends after what happened? How could he not want an explanation? Was he crying?' She had so many questions but decided maybe he had been just as broken as she had. She changed into pajamas and cried herself to sleep. _

_Lucas heard his sister crying he wanted to go comfort her but he knew this was his fault she heard the conversation she had had and assumed that if it was with Nathan he understood why she was so broken. Lucas felt bad but he knew what he had done was for the best. _

_**Nathans point of view after the call:**_

_Lucas decided to call his best friend and check on him. 'I Wanna Freak In The Morning. A Freak In The Evening. Just Call Me Up And I'll Be There When You Need Me.' Nathans phone rang as he rolled off his bed reaching for it. He hit the ground "OUCH!!!" He walked over to his phone and rubbed his head then opened his phone without checking who it was. "Hello" He said in a sort of bitter, angry, frustrated tone. It was more because he had been woken up after it had been so hard to get to sleep. _

"_Hey Nate it's Lucas did I wake you?" Lucas asked obviously knowing he was going to get yelled at for a question like that but he felt compelled to ask. "No moron I just always answer my phone in a f**ked up mood. What do you want Lucas its…" Nathan paused to check the time then started again. "midnight and I have things to do. Like I don't know… sleep." Nathan yelled into the phone sarcastically. 'He had it coming for waking him up' Nathan thought. "Ok I'll make this quick Nate did you call Haley because whoever did left her crying she cried herself to sleep and she was real pissed I was wondering if you could help me handle the $$ Whole that hurt my little sister." Lucas said waiting for Nathan to confess so he could explain why he didn't want them together._

_Nathan wondered if Lucas had known it was him instead of being honest with his friend he decided it was none of his business. "Naw dog I didn't call her look if you need my help I got your back but right now I got to go to sleep I'll see you at school tomorrow peace out Luke." Nathan hoped Lucas wouldn't know he was lying. Lucas pretended to believe Nathan and both hung up Lucas assumed that they would talk about it in their own time. _

_End Of Flashback_

"I wanted to be with you but I didn't want Lucas to hurt you and he was right you were his friend first." Haley had been ready to continue when she felt Nathans hot lips on hers. At first she didn't respond then she felt him licked her lips with his tongue when she opened her mouth. He remembered the kiss they shared that day last year it was the same kissed he had searched for with every girl when she pushed him away. He put his hands on her back and he was about to unzip her dress when the limo door that led to jakes room flew open after the limo stopped.

Well that's the end of this chapter so throw those opinions they help a lot


	5. Caught Or Not

**Thanks For the reviews theyre so helpful heres the next chapter hope you like it**

**Chapter 5: Caught Or Not**

"Uhh what's going on?" Jake asked knowing that Lucas was still behind Brooke who was behind Peyton who was behind him. "Look I can totally explain…" Haley said nervously. Jake nodded for her to go on. "I got my zipper stuck in Nathan's cuff so he was getting it out." Haley said being confident in her lie. "Oh yea right." Jake said "Hey what's the hold up!" Lucas yelled from the back. "Oh my foot got stuck hold on." Jake replied looking back at the two confused teens. "Well?" Jake asked. "Look Jake I'll explain later just keep this encounter of ours to yourself. Ok?" Nathan said. Practically begging Jake with his eyes. "Whatever." Jake scoffed.

Nathan opened the door and motioned for Haley to get out. After everyone was out they saw the huge party that was happening and they had just become the guests of honor as they got out of the limo and approached the beach house. Brooke waved at everyone smiling "Great job Nate I feel like a celebrity." Brooke said cheerily and then took Lucas's hand and ran him inside to the closes room possible. "Hey Jake, Peyton come take some picture with us." A boy from the basket ball team said. Peyton was leaving when she noticed Jake hadn't moved. "Jake let's go." Peyton said. "In a second babe." Jake said then pulled Nathan to a side.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened or should I get Lucas to help me force it out?" Jake questioned in a slight whisper. "Look Jake let's just have fun tonight I'm going to explain what happened but I can't right now so lets enjoy ourselves for now and I'll make sure to let you know just don't tell Lucas ok." Nathan said matching his tone. "Alright Nate this will stay between me, you, and Hales for now but if you don't explain what's going on I'm telling Lucas." Jake said firmly.

Nathan nodded agreeing to Jakes terms then returned with him to the girls. "Lets go" He said gently to Peyton. "What was that all about?" She asked sweetly. "Nothing I was just asking him about basketball." He said. As they began to take photos and enjoy themselves. "Well what do we do now?" Haley said looking down at the floor. "Follow me." Nathan said as they turned around. Then went around the limo. Nathan pulled a backpack from the drivers seat and walk Haley down to the beach without anyone seeing them or so they thought.

-Yup that's it for this chapter but because i'm super niceand sorry this chapter is so short i'm all putting chapter 6 with this one


	6. Seeing With Your Own Eyes

**Chapter 6: Seeing With Your Own Eyes**

_**He looked at them holding hands walking down the beach. He was infuriated with what they were doing. 'Who did he think he was holding her hand.' He thought. He headed back to the beach house. 'Wait until Lucas hears about this that'll show him to hold hands with her.' He thought. **_

"Why are we going down here the party's up there?" Haley asked continuously. She had been walking in sand with high heals on for about twenty minutes and it was really starting to hurt. "Will you stop complaining were almost there." Nathan said with a smile as he noticed how tired and in pain she looked. He picked her up marriage style and carried her to their destination. "Nathan…stop put…me… down." Haley said between laughs and giggles. "Just let me do something nice for you for once Hales and stop being a butt about it." Nathan teased then finally placing her back on the ground he smiled. "Who's is that?" Haley asked pointing at the huge beach house in front of her. It looked like the one where the party was being held. It was beautiful and it looked like it was just built and was really close to Nathan's parent's beach house. "My dad gave it to me." Nathan said simply.

Her mouth hit the ground and she was ready to scream. How unfair was that? Nathan's father spoiled him rotten. While hers barely took a second look. It made sense though her father had Luke, Jake, and Jenny Jake's baby to take care of with her mother they never had time for her. That's why Lucas was always so over protective. I guess it made sense that Jake wanted to but in when he did he was also her brother after all. "What! your graduation was last year. What the hell?! And besides I thought you said your dad was done spoiling you after you crashed the porch six months ago." Haley said trying to hide her jealous tone. With little success made. "Come on Hales, you and I both know my dad will never be done spoiling me. I am after all his only kid who else would he spoil if not me." Nathan said arrogantly.

Haley had been angry at first but soon took it back. When she realized he was right and it wasn't his fault. Nathans father had been a very generous and caring man. He had given lots of money to the community and many health programs. He was a great dad never pushy or over bearing he was just always off on business trips. As children everyone knew Nathan always got what he wanted because Deb Nathan step mom had not been able to have kids leaving Nathan as an only child. That was usually the reason he spent so much time with the James kids. His mom had died when he was born and Dan had fallen for Deb soon after and Nathan thought of her as his mother. Haley laughed to herself to know that to this day Nathan still had no idea Deb was not really his mom.

"Oh, your so full of yourself." Haley scoffed. "Think about it Haley my dad just has me with all that money he has to spoil someone why not his own son. Besides I never told you he bought me a motorcycle after I crashed the car." Nathan said. Smiling as he unlocked the house and let Haley walk in first then he locked the door behind him. "WHAT!!!??? So not fair! He said he'd never buy you another car. How long did you wait before you got the bike?" She had started to ramble but she had many questions. "Actually it was only like a week I told him I was tired of walking. My mom convinced him to go with it. Oh and Haley thanks for not telling people Deb's not really my mom." Nathan said sounding sincere at the end. "How did you know I knew? And how did you find out?" Haley questioned nervously.

"Remember last year 'tutoring' when I had to get my sweater. When it was time to go drop you off?" She just nodded at him. "Well I had already heard her talking about it. She whispered it as I reached for my sweater and I heard her repeat it when I was going out the door. About her telling my dad that he should tell me she wasn't my mom. I knew that if I heard it you would have had too. You always had better hearing then me. Since nobody knew I knew you hadn't told anyone. Later that year we finally talked about it when my dad got home." He said finishing up his thoughts. "Wow you can hold your breath for a long time." She said sarcastically. "Haha, and this whole time I thought my best friend was a lot more serious then that." He said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

Nathan walked over to a couch and sat down he motioned for Haley to join him on the couch his chair was next to. Instead she decided she wanted to be closer to him. So she sat in his lap facing him. She placed her arms softly around Nathan's neck. Nathan's breathing got extremely shallow his tone turned husky and sexy in Haley's opinion. "Uhh…Err…Umm…Well." Nathan began to stutter out. He never realized how hard she made it to form sentences. Haley lifted her head from looking at the ground and looked up into Nathan's eyes. They were blue and lust filled she could feel her heart accelerating. Breathing became a difficult task for her to do. Nathan could feel Haley tremble in his hands so he thought he could comfort her by putting his hands around her waist. 'Bad idea.' He thought as he saw her face turn red and he felt a tightening in his pants.

Although he loved to see her blush he wasn't so sure how long he could go without bursting. His heart began to rush and he broke eye contact with her to look down at her chest. She began to blush again as she realized what he was looking at. He noticed how fast her chest was rising and falling. "Are you nervous or scared?" He asked unknowingly. "Uhh…No, not really. I'm just…Well…Nathan a year ago I told you that you were my first kiss and that I was a virgin." Haley had found it difficult to continue Nathan took her breath away every time he looked at her. "What your not anymore?" Nathan asked nervously. "Yes! I am, and that's just it I'm still scared about it. Nathan you have so much experience and I'm just scared I won't be able to keep up with you." Haley confessed. She immediately looked down to the floor feeling ashamed of what she had just blurted out of her mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked toward the house. He had been asking around to see where Lucas had been. The door flew open and Brooke to the first cover she could find and threw it over her. "What the f**k dude? Its called knocking why the f**k don't you try it?" Lucas asked furiously. Lucas was enraged not only by the fact that Felix had interrupted his special time with Brooke, but he also had came into the room like he was the police making it seem like he was the most important person at the party. "Hey I'm really sorry to interrupt its just that everyone is looking for Haley. Tim said he saw her with Nathan last and I thought maybe you knew where she was." Felix said trying to be innocent. "What the f**k are you talking about? Where is he? I'm going to kill him?" Lucas said. He was infuriated he and Nathan had eventually talked about the relationship between the best friend and the younger sister. Nathan had finally confessed about the phone call to Lucas and they decided to talk after basketball practice.

_Flashback: What Do You Think Of Me And Her_

_Nathan and Lucas walked to the River Court in an awkward silence. When they got their Lucas dropped his bag after he took a ball out and started shooting around. Nathan just dropped his bag and watched Lucas. "Luke you wanted to talk so what's up?" Nathan asked nervously. While running a hand through his short, spiky, black hair. "Nate you told me that you hadn't had feelings for Haley. Nate I thought you were my best friend and I still want to believe that but best friends don't lie to each other. So what do you think I should do." Lucas asked in the most sincere tone he could make without faking any emotion._

_Lucas was frustrated after Nathan finally admitted the truth to him. So he suggested they talk about it and now he was regretting opening his big mouth. "Look Luke I know your mad that I lied and I don't see why you shouldn't but the truth is at the time I believed that it was my business and I didn't see the reason I had to explain my personal life to you." Nathan had been confused about Lucas's feelings. He knew Lucas had wanted to have this conversation but at the moment it seemed like Nathan was forcing the conversation more than Lucas was. "Nate what are you talking about dude?! It was my business as long as it included Haley and you knew that and still kept it a secret from me." Lucas had been trying to keep his cool but he was beginning to lose his it. As Nathan continued to in his mind act stupid. "Luke that whole conversation was meant to be between me and a girl I have feelings for. No matter who it was it had nothing to do with you. Luke you need to step the f**k back. What happened was mine and Haley's business and it doesn't matter how close you guys are or how close we are, Luke it was my business to keep or tell. I just didn't want to bring you in it. Besides its not like you tell me what happens with you and Brooke or you and any girl for that matter." Nathan said defensively. _

_Nathan was tired of Lucas hassling him. Yes, he could know but it wasn't like it was Nathan's job to tell him. If he wanted to know he could have asked Haley. "Me and any girl is my business. Its not like Brooke is your sister Nate. So I have no reason to include you. You find out what I tell you because you're my best friend. I'm not forced to say anything to you!" Lucas yelled. What was Nathan's problem he had no right to act that way. He was being a total a**whole in Lucas's opinion. "Don't you dare yell at me Lucas James your not my father!" Nathan screamed. He couldn't believe Lucas was being such a d**k for no reason. "Yea well he's not around enough for anyone to know who he is." Lucas said knowing it would be a low blow that he felt Nathan deserved. He knew Nathan had always wished his father was around more. He had gone to Nathans house when his father was home and he would laugh to himself at how childish Nathan would act when his dad was there. _

_The moment the words spilled out of Lucas's mouth Nathan's fist clenched and he tackled him down to the ground. When Nathan got on top of Lucas he started swinging. Nathan hit Lucas twice, then Lucas swung back hit Nathan three time, after that Nathan swung eight more times hitting Lucas only four times. When Haley, Jake, Skills, Fergie, Junk, and Mouth had arrived Nathan was throwing the fifth of his eight punches. Jake and Skills pulled Nathan off of Lucas. While Junk and Fergie helped Lucas and held him back. Mouth and Haley just watched the two yell and claw for freedom to attack each other once again. "TAKE IT BACK YOU $$WHOLE!!!!" Nathan screamed at the top of his lungs pulling at the guys to let him go. _

_Mouth had to help Jake and Skills hold Nathan. "Make Me You Dick Head!" Lucas yelled in retaliation. His veins were popping and he hadn't noticed Haley standing there watching him and his 'best friend' going at it. _

_Nathan could feel his blood boil, he wanted to control himself when he noticed Haley but it was so hard. Lucas had known how much he valued his father and Lucas had always been there to comfort Nathan when he would have to go to airports to watch his father leave since his mother never wanted to do it. He had felt more angry at the low blow he had just gotten from his so called best friend then he had ever felt in his life. "LET GO OF ME!" Nathan yelled. "Relax Nate. Just calm down." Jake said still holding Nathan. "LET ME GO!! NOW!!" Nathan yelled again. Something in Skills made him believe he could trust Nathan so he let go. Mouth just copied Skills, and since Jake couldn't hold Nathan alone Nathan pulled away and picked up his duffle bag. He walked away infuriated. Haley watched the guys help Lucas clean up and they let him explain what happened. _

_Later that day Nathan called Lucas over to his house. They made up and Lucas had explained his concerns to Nathan. Nathan eventually caved and had promised Lucas he wouldn't go after Haley but he told him that the promise would only last while they were both underage and Lucas agreed to that one term Nathan had. _


	7. Answering The Problems Of Yesterday

**Hey guys I really appreciate all those awsome reviews heres the next chapter dont stop reviewing please.**

**Chapter 7: Answering The Problems Of Yesterday**

"Lucas relax. Its okay I'm sure their on the dance floor or something." Brooke spoke bring Lucas out of his flashback. "I don't think so I saw them on the beach holding hands. Then Nathan picked her up and carried her to that new beach house down the beach from here." Felix interrupted. "If you knew that why are you looking for her?" Brooke said. She was annoyed. Felix was ruining her time with Lucas and she didn't want him to rearrange Nathans face either Nathan was like a baby brother to her. Nathan was a year younger than her but she had flunked a grade and started late so she graduated with Haley. She knew Lucas could hurt Nathan he was a year older than him since he started school late.

"I'm just trying to help." Felix said pulling Brooke out of her thoughts. "What ever we'll get the keys from Nathan's mom." Lucas spoke with no particular tone. "How do you know she'll have it?" Brooke questioned. "He told me it was a birthday present from his dad." Lucas replied coldly. "But it's not his birthday for another four months." Brooke had text Jake and the boys to be at the front of the house when Lucas exited so they could go with him. "You know his dad wouldn't care Nathan just has to ask." Lucas said exiting the room with Felix behind him.

Lucas found his friends downstairs and after that they went to ask Deb for the house keys she only gave them one of the door key. The house had two doors and Deb only had one key she could give the boys since Dan had the other and he had gone out for something. When Lucas didn't want to wait they head for Nathan's house. Peyton had run upstairs to help Brooke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we do Brooke?" Peyton asked nervously. "text Haley warn her we have got to catch them hurry." Brooke said finally getting ready to go. "Ok lets get out of here." Peyton said taking Brooke's hand and running to the door. The girls tried took off their heals and ran to try to catch the boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan grabbed Haley's cheek and brought her eyes to face his. "I meant what I said when I gave you your first kiss. Don't worry I promise I'll be gentle, and patient even. Haley we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I was serious when I said I wanted to be your first and I'm willing to wait for the time until your ready." Nathan said massaging her cheek softly. He kissed her cheek making her blush again. He kissed her everywhere on the face then finally on the lips. When he was about to pull away she gripped his neck and kept his lips on hers.

Haley licked his lips, so he brought his tongue out to play with hers. They played tongue wars until they needed air. When they broke apart Nathan brought his head to rest on hers while they gasped for breath she pulled his suit off. After she left him in pants only they began to kiss again. Nathan got up and Haley wrapped her legs around his waist. He opened the door to the master bedroom and then closed it behind him. He reached back to lock the door. Nathan pressed Haley against the door after it was shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Haley was stuck between Nathans chest and the wall and she liked it that way.

Nathan began to kiss down her neck and realized she was fully dressed. He lifted her up again and Haley's legs immediately wrapped around his waist. Haley went down to suck on Nathan's neck. Being able to control himself enough he took his right hand and used it to unzip her dress. As soon as the dress hit the ground Nathan placed Haley down as well. He just wanted to look at her gorgeous body, he wanted to remember all her lushes sexy curves.

Haley stared at Nathan nervously. 'What if he doesn't like what he sees?' she thought scared. "Is…Something…Wrong?" Haley barely managed to stutter out. Feeling weak at the knees under Nathan's gaze. "No! I just wanted to look at you. Your so beautiful. God you haven't changed at all. Your still the same girl you were the first time we tried this." Nathan said confidentially. Why wouldn't he be he had been in this situation many times before but still he felt nervous and even weak at the knees to have in her in his sight. To still be the only man who has ever touched her made him feel special he had always wanted to be her fist everything. 'God she looks like a goddess!' Nathan thought. He reached for a control and turned on the stereo. Haley was about to jump into Nathan's arms when she heard what song that was playing.

"_Here we are all alone in this room. Oh Oh. And girl I know where to start and what were going to do. I'll take my time. We'll be alright girl. So get ready babe I got plans for me and you. It ain't my first time but baby girl we can pretend. Its bump in grand girl tonight well never end. Let me take you down. I really want to take you down, and show you what I'm about. When I take you down. Rock your body. Body up and down." _

I solid tear rolled down Haley's face like a simple strand of a violin at a music festival. Nathan rushed to wipe it off with his thumb. He cupped her face with his palms and kissed both her cheeks. Then he kissed her forehead. He began kissing every part of her face then finally he hovered his lips over hers. "Are you okay?" He asked simply comforting Haley. "Yea, I just can't believed you remembered." she said happily. "Why wouldn't I? You said it was our song. As far as I know it still is. Isn't it?" Nathan asked with a hint of nervousness in his breath. Instead of answering Haley crashed her lips onto Nathan's she wrapped her hands around his neck and they began to dance. He brought his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him holding her tighter. She licked his lips with her tongue. He immediately opened his mouth and let his tongue come out to play with hers.

Haley slipped her hands down to Nathan's belt and undid it pulling it out of the loops and throwing it on the ground. His pants sank a bit but didn't fall off. Haley stood in Nathan's arms in a pair of lacey black panties and a matching black bra with the black heals that matched her dress. Nathan held Haley in his arms wearing a pair of black pants that went with his suit and a pair of black 'Adidas'. She pulled away from his lips and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head and took in her amazing scent. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries 'A combination that only Haley could make smell good.' Nathan thought.

"_Let me take you down I really want to take you down. Let me take you down I really want to take you down. Let me take you down I really want to take you down. Let me take you down I really want to take you down." _As the song ended Nathan reached for Haley's chin forcing her too look into his eyes.

"I love you Haley James and I always will." Nathan spoke so softly and sincere. His voice was like chocolate, strawberries, and champagne. 'A great carbonization' Haley thought. "I love you too Nathan Scott. No one can ever change my feelings for you. I will forever be in love with you." she said looking into his baby blue eyes. 'They looked so pure and sensitive. God those eyes could make even the toughest person in the world melt into a puddle of goop.' Haley thought. '

'God she has the voice of an angel.' Nathan thought. Nathan carried Haley and laid her on his huge king sized bed. She kicked her heals off the bed. Then she went back to laying down next to him cuddling right into his chest. Haley took in his fantastic scent. He smelled like a mixture between axe, tag, and old spice. 'A combination only Nathan Scott could make smell good.' Haley thought. "Nathan when did you know you were in love with me?" Haley asked childishly. While she ran her hands through Nathans bare chest. She sounded like an eager teenager and Nathan thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"At the river court when me and Lucas were fighting I realized I had been in love with you since as long as I could remember." Nathan said softly as he gazed into the past while rubbing Haley's crawled up legs.

_Flashback: Falling In Love With You (Before The Tutoring Session)_

_Haley had followed Nathan off the court and told the guys she was going to the car to wait for them. So they decided to play a little basketball for a while. "Nathan…Wait…Please!" Haley pleaded between breaths as she ran after him. Nathan stopped at a hill that overlooked the river court. It was a spot he had never shown to anyone. Haley had been the only person to go with him and it as because she chased after him or else she would have lost him. He sat at the edge and watched his friends play basketball. He knew Haley would be with him for a while because it looked like it was going to be a long game. _

_Haley joined Nathan as she caught her breath she put a hand on Nathan's chin forcing him to look at her. "God you look like trash." Haley said scared for Nathan's well being. She reached into her bag and pulled out a mini first aid kit. "Its no big deal they're just a couple of scratches." Nathan said trying to cover his pain and guilt. "Let me clean you up?" Haley asked sweetly with an alcohol patch in her hand. Nathan just nodded in agreement. "F**k that hurts." Nathan shrieked in pain he never realized how bad cuts and bruises could burn. "Yea well who asked you to be getting into fights mister?" Haley said jokingly and yet her voice was a bit angry and worried as well. "No one mom I just like to pick fights." Nathan said sarcastically. After Haley had cleaned Nathan up he pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." he whispered softly into her ear. _

_She laid her head into his chest and let out a worried sigh. "Nathan what…Happened?…Why were…You an Luke…Fighting? Why are…You…Guys fighting you…Guys are…Like brothers. Nathan can you…Please…Let me in…Your head?" Haley rambled as she fought tears. Nathan lifted Haley's chin forcing her to look at him. "Look me and Luke just had a disagreement and he said something that made me lose my cool. I didn't tell him anything. Its nothing to worry yourself over just relax okay." Nathan said as he used his free hand to rub Haley's back softly. "Nathan…I'm sorry… I just…Want you to…Be safe." Haley said as tears began to rush out of her eyes and she began to sob into Nathan's chest. "Look I will be fine and if makes you feel better I'll make up with Lucas when I get home. I'll call him and tell him that I'm sorry and that I want to be okay again. Alright things are going to be fine." Nathan said as he wiped her tears away. He kissed Haley softly on the lips so soft that it was more of a brush then a kiss. He laid down in the grass and brought Haley close to him. She tucked her head into his chest and he played with her legs rubbing them with his. _

_The two teens had fallen asleep and were awaken by Haley's cell phone ringing like crazy. She had three missed calls, two voicemails, and four unread messages. Funny all of them were from the boys playing ball. "Hello." Haley said weakly still crawled in Nathans arms. "Haley where the hell are you! Its like six o clock we've been looking for you for like an hour! Are you ok!?" Lucas yelled with anger and fear in his voice with a slight hint of relief. "I'm fine Lucas I'm at the river court. Where are you?" Haley said still sleepy. She had been playing with Nathans nipple ring while he had continue to daze but was conscience enough to know what was happening. "I'm at home when we didn't find you in the car we left to find you I stayed at the house just incase you came home. Don't move I'm coming to get you." Lucas said in a hurry. "No! Luke I'll be home in a minute I'm here with my friend Sarah." At the mention of another girl Nathans head shot up and he sent Haley a confused look. She ignored his facial expression and managed to let him know she would explain later. _

"_Her mom just got here and she's going to drop us off." With that Haley hung up the phone and got out of Nathans grasped then stood up. "I need to go." Haley said ready to leave. She was immediately stopped by Nathan pulling her back to him. "Look my house is less then five minuets away if we hurry and I'll get my mom to give you a ride." Nathan said reassuringly. They ran to his house and realized Deb was not home she left a note for Nathan explaining where she was. Nathan took the keys to his fathers Cadillac and drove Haley home. He kissed her on the cheek and then let her get out. "Hey Haley?" Nathan began nervously. "Yea?" she asked wanting him to continue. "Thanks a lot and don't worry. I love you." the words just blurted out of his mouth. Lucky for him Haley took it as if he was saying something totally normal she waved goodbye to him and he drove off. "I love you too." she replied before he left. He then realize she had thought he meant it in a friendly manner. That was not how he meant it but it was better that he didn't get to attached. Haley felt sad that she had just said that. She had thought Nathan had been serious but it seemed like he was just being nice. So she walked inside and ran to her room to let out some short angry confused tears._

_End Of Flashback_

Okay thats the end of this chapter let me know what you think throw in any ideas you have and don't hesitate to ask questions thanks


	8. Open This Door Before I Huff & I Puff

**Hey guys the reviews are awsome thanks to all who left one its truly appreciated so heres the next chapter dont stop reviewing please.**

**Chapter 8: Open This Door Before I Huff & I Puff & I Break This Door Down**

"That's when I knew that I was in love with you. I thought about it and I realized that even if you didn't mean it I did." Nathan said whispering into Haley's ear. he slid his hands smoothly up her legs. Stopping at her panties then sliding it back down. Haley played with Nathan's nipple ring while his hands crawled up and down. Nathan rolled Haley over so she was on her back and he was hovering above her. He held himself up with one hand and intertwined there hands together with the other.

Haley licked her lips lustfully. She had been attracted to him and for the first time had gotten lost in a man. Haley couldn't deny having feelings for Nathan. He made her feel amazing, he made her heart race, her body tremble, and had her sexually peaking. She had never been peaked before since no guys had gotten close enough because of Lucas. Even if he would have she probably would never had let anyone but Nathan get that close anyway.

He attached his lips to hers softly licking then subtly begging her to open her mouth. Haley immediately opened her mouth allowing Nathan to re-explore every crevest of her mouth. Their tongues battled in her mouth and he would suck on her bottom lip every so often.

Haley rolled him over so she was on top. She kissed down Nathan's neck and then down his bare chest. She stuck his nipple rig into her mouth and slid her tongue through it. She had been having a lot of fun with his ring. Nathan grunted and exhaled slowly trying to keep himself from moaning. Haley placed butterfly kisses down Nathan's body lick every open spot and nibbling on others. She stopped at the edge of his dress pants. She moved her body over his bulge teasingly knowing there was no way Nathan could have that much self control.

The simple movement over his bulge was enough to make him burst instead he let out a simple moan and it was able to keep him from exploding. "Oh Haley!" Nathan let out.

'God his voice is so sexy.' Haley thought. The lustfulness in Nathan's voice was enough to make Haley give in to anything he would ever ask her. Haley's hands slipped to Nathan's pants and swiftly undid the button.

Nathan smiled remembering how hard it had been for Haley to undo his pants the first time and now she did it so quickly it was like she had been doing for a long time 'Or maybe just practicing.' Nathan thought switching from a smile to a sexy smirk.

Haley had begun pulling down Nathan's pants half way down she looked up at his face seeing the look on his face she stopped dead in her tracks. 'Oh god what am I doing. What about what Lucas said? What about my mom telling me to wait? Oh god Nathan looks so sexy confused.' Haley had so many questions they were all rushing to her head it was like she was losing all her time.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked concern written through out his voice. 'You must have pushed her to far. What if she never talks to you again? Great job moron! God look how hot Haley is starring at me.' Nathan continued to think. "Its just that what if…" Haley had been stopped by Nathan's finger on her lips. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you. Maybe we should stop. Maybe you should go." Nathan said getting off the bed.

Rite as he was about to pull up his pants he was pulled back to sit on the bed by Haley. "I don't want you to be sorry, because you didn't push me, I don't really want to stop but if you do we can, and I don't want to go." Haley said a bit nervous yet self confident that she finally said what she had wanted to say.

Nathan was taken back he never expected her to finally admit the feelings that he had had for her were mutual. God it made him feel on top of the world. Nathan did the only reasonable thing he could think of he stood up in front of Haley. She got in front of him kneeling down on the bed they were the same height this way. He reached down and intertwined their fingers as his pants hit the floor. He gently pushed Haley onto the bed. Nathan took her lips into his savoring her sweet flavor. He lined her lips with his tongue begging her to open her mouth. She quickly open her mouth and let her tongue go out to play with Nathan's. Their tongues battled as Nathans hand slid to Haley's back.

She arched her back and he took it as her giving him permission so he unclasped her bra and being that it was strapless it hit the bed and Nathan pushed it off without breaking the kiss. When air became an issue Haley pulled away as Nathan rested his forehead on hers. He kissed down her body noticing how rosy, stiff, and perky Haley's breast were. He smirked knowing this was all his doing he looked back up at Haley who was red as a tomato and looked more nervous than humanly possible. "Are you okay I don't think its normal to be that red?" Nathan said as he slightly chuckled then went back to his ministrations.

"Uh I'm Fine I think. Uh uh oh yea." Haley barely stuttered out as she felt Nathans soft, wet, warm lips on her very stiff pink nubs. 'God how does he know how to push my buttons we've never gotten farther than kissing.' Haley wondered. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Nathan continued sucking each nub till it was as stiff as humanly possible. When he finally stopped Haley's heart was racing and breathing had become a very difficult task for her. "Relax baby its okay." Nathan whispered softly into Haley's ear as he drew small circles on her tummy waiting for to catch her breath. Haley swallowed hardly 'God how come he had to be so good at this.' Haley thought as her mind raced at a million miles per minute. "I'm okay." Haley whispered not even knowing if Nathan could hear her.

Lucky for Haley Nathans head was close enough to her lips to hear anything that came out. "Good, So you want to keep going." Nathan said with a mischievous smile on his face. There was a million things Haley wanted to say but making words was so hard so she decided to go with a nod. Then she pulled Nathan head to hers she brought him in for a seductive passionate kiss. His tongue tickled hers and he ran his finger tips down her belly stopping right at the panty line. Haley could feel how bad Nathan wanted to rip them off. Haley pulled her lips from Nathan looking anywhere but into his sexy seductive baby blue eyes. She was scared and nervous and wonder if she was even ready for then next step.

Nathan felt Haley's body tense up and the next second she treated his eyes as if they had the plague. He place his hand on her chin and brought her face up to look at him "What's wrong?" he asked sweetly. God that made Haley feel better "Well it's just that…" _Ding Dong _Haley was cut off by someone being at the door. "Don't worry about it its probably someone selling something. So its just that what." Nathan said returning to the conversation they were having. "Nathan go answer the door." Haley said smiling. "Do I have to?" Nathan whined. "I can get it if you want, but I'm not putting anything on so who ever is out there will get a great show." Haley said knowing it would bother Nathan. "Ok, God I'll get the door." Nathan said feeling defeated yet he was ok with that.

Nathan walked out of the room closing the door behind him then went to the front door. "Luke! What are you doing here!" Nathan yelled into the spring still leaving one door closed.

Okay thats the end of this chapter let me know what you think throw in any ideas you have and don't hesitate to ask questions thanks


	9. The Truth Hurts But I Don’t Want To Lie

Hey guys so sorry about the wait but ive been busy with a lot of college classes. heres the next chapter i reallly hope you like it. the reviews are great and i really want to thank

NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, and naley4always for review my story it really helps knowing that someone likes it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Chapter 9: The Truth Hurts But I Don't Want To Lie

"Luke! What are you doing here!" Nathan yelled into the spring still leaving one door closed. "Nate open the door we need to talk now!" Lucas said his voice raised a little bit. Nathan wasn't sure what to do. He knew he wasn't ashamed of Haley he just wasn't sure how to tell his best friend. Nathan opened the door slowly not realizing how big a mistake he had just made. Lucas stormed in with the whole crew and they all sat down while Lucas snuck into every room except one that was locked.

Haley had realized some guy was there she was not sure who it was but she decided to lock the door just to feel safe. Haley had begun getting dressed so she cold have a good reason to leave. "Nate why are you in boxers?" Jake asked curiously. Nathan wondered in his head what to say. He desperately searched his brain for a good lie. "Well umm…You see the truth…Is that I well I…Umm don't like wearing pants." Nathan finally blurted out. "So what brings you guys here?" Nathan asked as convincing as he possibly could.

"Cut the crap Nathan where is she?!" Felix yelled. "Who would 'she' be?" Nathan asked immaturely. "Nathan where's Haley?" Lucas asked calmly. "Lucas! You lost your sister your going to be in big trouble." Nathan continued his immaturity. "You see that's where your wrong Nate because you were the last person seen with my sister and now she's gone. I don't know maybe that makes it seem like you got rid of her." Lucas said playing Nathans game of being immature. "Look Luke I think you should leave." Nathan said calmly and completely in control.

Nathan was getting angry but he wasn't sure why. 'I mean she had said she didn't want Lucas to know but what was with his necessity to come and pry into my life.' Nathan thought while his friends stared at him. "You know what Lucas maybe we should go…" Felix began. "But first who or what is in that room." Felix finished. "None of your business it's my house I don't have to tell you anything. So now that you've asked all your questions leave." Nathan finally spat out. "Ok as soon as that door opens." Lucas said.

"Luke this is my house and I'm entitled to my privacy so I don't have to show you anything. Plain and simple. Now you can leave now because I am more than sure that I've asked nicely more than once, and you know what your working my patience. So leave on your feet now, or you can aggravate me some more and I'll kick your $$ out!" Nathan yelled knowing he had to regain control quickly.

"Well let's do it. Since you got it on your mind boy. But see now I know your hiding something. Because if you weren't…" Lucas as interrupted by the master bedroom door opening. "Haley! Oh god are you okay? You must be hurt or something?" Felix questioned very sympathetically. "No, I***t unlike you I can treat a girl right." Nathan said angrily glaring at Felix.

"HALEY WHAT THE F**K IS THIS!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS! I TALKED TO BOTH OF YOU ABOUT THIS!" Lucas screamed as his face turned red in enragement.

Haley looked at Lucas. She was so scared she had never seen him so angry. His face as red and if this was a cartoon show she could swear that flames would come out of his mouth, and that smoke would come out of his ears. Haley's entire body began to shake. She just wanted to feel safe, so Haley went to stand behind Nathan and she put her hands on his waist ever so gracefully.

"Lucas relax your scaring her." Nathan said calmly. "I'm scaring her! Well maybe she should just do what I say so I don't have to scare her!" Lucas continued to scream. He went over to Nathan and was about to pull Haley away from Nathan. Nathan immediately stepped in front of Haley. He pushed her a little further behind him. "No, Lucas this is enough. Just go back to the party or home or wherever just leave Luke." Nathan said as he felt Haley's hands tremble on his naked skin.

Brooke and Peyton finally arrived. "God Lucas let's go!" Brooke screamed. Jake and the gang got up and followed Peyton out. Jake picked her up outside of Nathans house and carried her back to the party.

In Nathan's house there was only Haley James, Lucas James, Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott, and Felix Roe. "Lucas, please can we go this is Nathan's house leave him here." Brooke said calmly. "Fine! Haley Let's Go Now!" Lucas said still having his voice raised. "No." Haley said barely above a whisper still burying herself behind Nathan. "What!?" Lucas's tone was still very angry and it as beginning to get some annoyance in it as well.

"I don't…Want to…Go with…You Lucas…I want to stay here…With Nathan." Haley's voice was so soft and innocent as she fought tears. The fear was instilled in her and now she was more scared her brother would hurt her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??" Lucas screamed. He could shatter glass with those pipes. There was so much fury in his eyes. Lucas looked like he was ready to kill someone. 'God what is her problem I'm trying to help her why is she being such a little b***h.' Lucas thought as the rage continued to build up.

Brooke looked at Lucas 'God he looks pissed.' Brooke thought nervously. She had never seen him like this so mad so infuriated, especially at Nathan. Nathan was Lucas's best friend and Brooke had never seen Lucas so angry at Nathan even when they had fist fights she had never seen that much rage directed toward Nathan.

'Perfect!' Felix thought. Why wouldn't he be happy his plan was working fabulously. He had gotten Lucas so infuriated, he had Haley crying, Brooke scared, and well Nathan was Nathan he remained untouched it seemed as if it wasn't even bothering him what was happening. 'God Haley deserves so much better than some jack$$ like that!' Felix thought as he felt his blood begin to boil. Felix was happy he saw them all so weak but he never understood Nathans weakness. He knew Lucas's who didn't it was Haley. Haley got scared all to easy that was what made her so weak. Brooke's well she was just as easy as Haley although if you ever wanted to see a super weak Brooke you just had to get Lucas angry the sight always scared Brooke. As for Nathan though no one was ever that sure what made him weak although Felix was pretty sure Nathan would have confided in one of the James kids with his secret.

Nathan maintained his composure trying to hide the fact that it was killing him to see his best friend so angry and a girl he cared about so broken. Nathan let his eyes stray from Lucas for just a minute and looked around the room. God he felt bad for Brooke she seemed so frightened but also so devastated that her boyfriend could get that angry. Well Haley was just so scared at that point it was so sad. She hadn't let go of Nathan's waist every time Lucas spoke it seemed like she clawed deeper. 'God why is he so mad?' Nathan wondered. He knew Lucas never liked the idea of him and Haley but he never thought it would come to this. It put Nathan at unease to know that Lucas would be willing to throw away their friendship over this stupid necessity to keep his little sister just that a little girl even though she's all grown up.

"Felix leave." Nathan said braking the silence. "I'm waiting for my friends." Felix said as he glared at Nathan. "He's right Felix this just doesn't concern you just go catch up to the other guys." Lucas spoke his tone had turned from enraged to just bitterly cold. Felix glared at Nathan one more time and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Look Lucas why don't you guys head out to?" Nathan said holding in his emotions. "Ok." Lucas said lifelessly. He took hold of Brookes hand and was on his way out when he stopped and pulled Haley. She had been behind Nathan and Lucas had walked to the door having a clear sight of Haley. She hadn't realized Lucas pulling her until she lost her strength and fell to the floor. Nathan was brought of his thoughts when he heard Haley fall to the ground. "LUCAS LET GO!" Haley screamed as tears ran to her eyes and began pouring over her defenseless brown eyes. "Let's go Haley!" Lucas screamed. Not letting go of Haley's wrist. Nathan had just stood above Haley as she had been crying.

"Lucas Stop Leave Her Alone She's An Adult You Can't Control Her Anymore Luke." Nathan said as he pulled Haley to her feet. Lucas hadn't let go of her arm. Nathan got closer to Lucas and softly pushed Haley behind him umpiring Lucas's hand from Haley's wrist. "Come on Luke let's just go please." Brooke begged softly. "WHEN YOU NEED SOMEONE TO SAVE YOU DON'T COME TO ME! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOUR NOT EVEN MY FAMILY ANYMORE! LIKE NATHAN SAID YOU'RE AN ADULT NOW YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!" Lucas screamed as he pulled Brooke out the door sliding a hand over a table and breaking everything that was on it. When he went through the door it slammed so hard Haley could swear her heart had stopped for that moment.

Haley fell to the floor again and began to cry so hard that even breathing was a second hand task. "Hales, please don't cry come on I'm still here for you your not alone." Nathan spoke softly. He pulled Haley back to her feet and pulled her into his embrace. Haley immediately dug her face into Nathan's bare chest. He rubbed small circles into her back. "Shh Hales it's ok I promise everything is going to be just fine." Nathan spoke so sweetly into her ear.

Haley could feel chills run up her spine. Being in his arms was like being held by a god. 'Oh my god he is not wearing anything but boxers!' Haley thought as her body began to tense up rather quickly.

Nathan felt Haley suddenly get stiff and then he realized it. 'Oh s**t wears my shirt? F**K where are my pants!' Nathan thought. "Umm yo…you…o…okay?" Nathan stuttered out. Haley lifted her head from the crevice she had buried it into in his chest. "Nathan what am I going to do? If Lucas talks to my parents they'll be angry. What if they ask me to leave? Where would I go what would happen to me?" Haley rambled.

Nathan put a finger on Haley's lips to get her to stop talking. "Hales listen to me. If your parents ask you to leave you can come with me and live here, and if you don't want to live with me I can live in another house. Hales this house is completely paid for already. We can share it or you can have it to yourself." Nathan said finally taking a breath.

"Nathan you can't." Was all Haley could say. She had began to cry again and she had reburied her face into Nathan's chest. Nathan put his hands just under Haley's butt and lifted her up. She let out and unexpected shriek. Then immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hands around his neck. She looked into his eyes.

"Nathan what are…" Haley was interrupted by Nathan's hot lips on hers.

Nathan was about to pull away feeling as though he had made a mistake kissing her since she didn't kiss back. At the moment he drew back his lips Haley took hold of his head and brought his lips back to hers and started to kiss him. Nathan felt an immediate lightning bolt through his body. He was more than excited, he felt safe in her arms in that position with her. He loved it when she straddled him. Nathan walked out of the living room with Haley in his arms. He held her up between the master bedroom door and his body. He began to discard of the pesky clothing that was stopping them. When he finally got the door open he had Haley in a bra and panties and he was in his plaid boxers.

Nathan walked Haley to the door and slammed it as her head trailed down his neck. Nathan slowly dropped Haley onto the bed and began kissing her. He propped himself up with one hand and used the other to cup her face. He latched his lips to her neck and began to bight it softly yet hard enough to make a mark. Nathan slid his hand up Haley's back and was about to unclasp it when the door flung open. "WHAT THE FUCK!!" He screamed. "Look I can explain." Haley said as she got up from under Nathan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this chapter is over please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions throw them in there because i wouldnt mind putting it in my story.

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	10. One Heart To Brake Many Men To Break It

Hey guys so sorry about the wait but ive been busy with a lot of college classes plus my computer just broke down so ive been using a whole lot of different stuff. Heres the next chapter i reallly hope you like it. the reviews are great and i really want to thank

NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , and xxLaLa3x for review my story it really helps knowing that someone likes it.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: One Heart To Brake Many Men To Brake It**

"Luke I told you to leave why are you still here?" Nathan questioned. "Nathan I asked you to stay away from my sister and yet here we are, but truth be told I wasn't the one who wanted to come here…He was." Lucas said as he pointed to the door.

Haley heard giant feet stomping up the steps. She knew who exactly had wanted to come here and now she was extremely scared. Haley stood behind Nathan as he grabbed a sweater and gave it to her. He gently pushed her behind him and stared at Lucas.

"HALEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! WERE GOING HOME NOW!" Austin James Haley's father yelled. Nathan could feel Haley's burning tears on his back and he knew she was scared he could have sworn if someone else came in and yelled at her she would pass out. Nathan looked at Austin, It had been a long time since Nathan had seen him. He was about 5'9 a little shorter than both Lucas and Nathan. He looked a lot like an average father very plain. Although his face was pretty bad. His eyes looked bloodshot and Nathan could understand why Haley was so freaked about her parents finding out. It made Nathan angry to see someone frighten Haley so much but he had always known her family scared her.

"Umm I don't want to." Haley barely got out and she could have sworn Nathan was the only one who heard her. "What did you say!?" Austin yelled. "Umm I said…" Haley tried to repeat herself but everything was just as quiet every time.

"She said she doesn't want to go." Nathan spoke loudly and Haley felt relieved to have him there to protect her. She was still scared and nervous and now she just wanted to brake down. Austin came up to Nathan and hit him in the face. Nathan's head tossed to the side but he stood firmly. Haley was frightened now more than ever. "SHE'S DOING WHAT I SAY! LET'S GO HALEY! NOW!!!!" Austin spoke.

Lucas walked up to Haley and softly tugged on her arm knowing that their father would be much worst than that. Nathan took hold of Haley's arm and pulled her back to him, Lucas didn't let go. Austin stood at the door frame watching them. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." Nathan said softly as he grabbed her face. Haley brushed his face softly with her hand. She kissed him on he cheek then returned to Lucas. Before exiting the room she looked in and smiled at him for one last time.

Austin saw this action and returned to the room. "Dad let's go please." Haley begged in a whispering tone. Austin hit Nathan in the face again then in the stomach and when he hit the floor he kicked him twice. "DAD,… DAD,… DAD,… STOP!… STOP!… PLEASE!…" She screamed as tears flooded her face. And she could barely get words out. Austin went back to Haley and slapped her while Lucas was still latched onto her arm.

Nathan grabbed hold of his stomach and felt worst when he heard Haley cry. Haley cupped her face and glared at Lucas. He could tell she blamed him for everything that had happened that day. The drive home was the same as at Nathan's house Austin yelled at Haley who just tuned him out and starred out the window.

Lucas had felt bad that he had caused his sister and best friend so much pain. As soon as they got home Haley bolted up the stairs into her room and locked the door behind her. Haley began to pack all her clothes into a duffle bag. Then she called Nathan to ask him for help.

Nathan had returned to his parents house. He had Deb's help putting ice packs on everything. Nathan was laying on his bed when he got a phone call.

**Phone call with Nathan and Haley:**

Nathan: Hello.

Haley: Nathan…Please…I need you…To help me. Haley said between sobs.

Nathan: Okay Haley calm down what do you need me to do.

Haley: I need you to…Come get…Me…I don't want to…Be here anymore. Haley said still being unable to stop crying.

Nathan: Okay Hales just stop crying I'm on my way in a hurry. So please just relax I'll be there in a second okay I promise.

Haley: Okay…And Nathan…Please hurry.

Haley said then she hung up. She threw her cell phone, laptop, and the tiny make up case she had into a red Jansport backpack. She left a note on her bed and climbed down a ladder her and Lucas had set up outside their windows for whenever they wanted to sneak out. Haley had thrown the duffle bag on and had her backpack on her back.

Nathan parked his bike down the street from Haley's house. He showed up there picked up her duffle bag and began to walk to his bike with her right at his heals. They didn't speak or look at each other until they got to Nathan's bike. Nathan turned on the bike and got on after he strapped the duffle bag to his back. Haley put her hands around Nathan's waist and held on tight. They had been driving for an hour and Nathan could feel Haley's grip begin to weaken, she was falling asleep and he was risking her falling. Since they still had about another hour to go until they got to his beach house.

Nathan stopped the bike on the side of the road and helped Haley off she was still sleepy and it seemed like she was going to be harder to help now. Nathan put Haley on the bike and cradled her in his arms. He kept her that way until he got to the beach house by the time they got there she was asleep. Nathan carried her into the house and placed her on a bed where she slept soundly, after that he grabbed a blanket and went to sleep on the couch watching a basketball game.

He had been glad that she had asked him to be there for her. He wondered what had happened to her but he figured waking her up would be rude he would just ask her tomorrow when she was awake and happy.

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this chapter is over please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions throw them in there because i wouldnt mind putting it in my story.

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	11. Thanks For Saving Me

Hey guys so sorry about the wait but ive been busy with a lot of college classes plus my computer just broke down so ive been using a whole lot of different stuff. Heres the next chapter i reallly hope you like it. the reviews are great and i really want to thank

NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , and xxLaLa3x for review my story it really helps knowing that someone likes it.

P.S. Sorry if theres a few errors i don't know how to get a BETA and i didnt want to keep the story on hold so i'm really sorry. i hopes the errors dont make it to hard to understand.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Thanks For Saving Me**

The sun glared in through the blinds at Haley. She squirmed around the king sized bed all the extra room woke her because she knew she wasn't in her bed. Haley sat down and looked around recognizing she was in Nathan's master bedroom with no sign of Nathan at all. She recalled all the events of the night before and she knew she had to thank Nathan for saving her.

Nathan had been up for about an hour when he heard Haley tossing and turning he had to admit that was the only thing he didn't like about the house the walls were paper thin. He had been making pancakes and sausage the only thing his mom had been able to teach him to cook. Nathan looked proudly at the food he had just made. Though he couldn't cook what's so ever he knew he could survive off pancakes. He set the table for him and Haley since he knew she would come out in a little bit and complain about food that was just the kind of girl she was, and Nathan loved it.

Haley could smell the pancakes and a smile immediately appeared on her face. The one thing Nathan could cook and only god knew how they always came out so good. She look down to realize she was just in bra and underwear, she had remembered taking the rest of her clothes off when Nathan had shut the door and left. She ran to his closet and pulled a red t-shirt that said something about trading your girlfriend on it. After that she bolted out of the room to get her hands on those pancakes.

"Hey sleepy head." Nathan said cutely when he looked at how eager Haley had been to eat. "Hey are these your star championship chocolate chip pancakes?" Haley questioned like an eight year old. "Yes they are so sit down and lets eat." Nathan said they ate to the sound of another basketball game Nathan wanted to watch. After finishing eating Nathan threw the dishes in the dishwasher and motioned for Haley to come sit on the couch with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas woke up in the morning to the sound of his parents fighting. He got out of bed and got ready for the day. He was just glad it as Saturday, Lucas decided to go talk to Haley about everything that had happened the other day. Lucas walked into Haley's room surprised she wasn't in there he saw a note on her bed and assumed that it she had probably left to Brooke or Peyton's house to talk to them about everything. When Lucas opened the note he read through it quickly and a simple tear rolled down his face as a smile graced it when the tear went through his lips. Lucas turned around and saw Jake who had read the note over his shoulder just as she had said he would. Jake and Lucas starred at each other closing and locking the door behind them leaving the note to fall onto Haley's bed as they ran to Brookes house where they knew Peyton would be.

_Dear Lucas this letter is addressed to you although I know Jake must already be up and he's standing behind you reading this letter over your shoulder so I guess it's addressed to both of you. So I guess I should say Dear Luke and Jake,_

Much to Lucas's amazement Jake was standing behind him and after reading the first line he had a smile plastered on his face. Lucas smiled and looked back at the note and continued to read.

_ I guess you realized I'm not there and you keep guessing where I am. The truth is I'm not in any of the places you think. So I'm hoping that it is just now hitting you where I am. I bet your holding your head and Jake is starring at you in confusion. Look Luke I wish I could explain to you why I'm doing this, but I'm pretty sure you know. I just had to an I'm sure you can understand. Lucas I'm not saying goodbye to you or Jake because this isn't a goodbye and since you know where I am come by and **TALK** to me. As you can tell I stressed the word 'Talk' because I don't want to be yelling or hitting or leaving us misunderstood. I want you to know Luke that the reality of it is that I do need you but I also need you to let me be with someone I need in a different way than you. I know that you don't think that I know anything about Love and I just want to tell you your wrong. Lucas I do know about love and I know that I'm in love and you know who it is with. I'm sorry if you can't understand and I hope you can forgive me._

_P.S. Luke stop shutting Brooke out. I can only guess that now your looking at this note wondering what is she talking about? Lucky for you I know you so well so I'll explain. She loves you Luke just as Peyton loves Jake but you see the difference is that Jake let's Peyton in all the way just as she does for him. Although Brooke lets you in all the way and you just don't give her that back. I can tell you why to the reality is that your to busy protecting me that you don't let Brooke have your heart something she's earned more than you can imagine. So just give it to her Luke stop protecting me because we both know or the three of us since Jake's there know he can protect me just fine. So even though I will always need all three of you I need you all differently. So now you understand._

_P.S.S. Luke I don't expect anything I just need my big brother and I love you and I love you too Jake. I think it's about time we both let each other grow up. Sorry I didn't tell you Luke but I'll tell you now I grew up, and now its your turn. And Luke I promise I'm not mad about yesterday and I know he isn't either. Come see us say your sorry to your best friend and let's go back to the way things should be. Oh and Jake you really should get a hobby reading notes over your brothers shoulder is a bit juvenile don't you think?_

_3 Forever Haley (Your Little Cotton Bunny Forever) I promise I can help you grow up Luke because it really isn't that hard. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Brooke heard the door bell ring four times and she had woken Peyton up to go answer the door with her. "Ahh Brooke just let me sleep." Peyton said into a pillow. "But Peyt what if it's like a rapist or something. Please oh please can you come with me, besides your already awake, anyway please with sugar and a cherry on top." Brooke said with a pout hoping she could convince Peyton. Brooke was scared they didn't live in a bad neighborhood it was just that it was seven in the morning and nothing good could be at their apartment at seven in the morning. "Uhh fine." Peyton finally gave in and they both walked to the door.

As the door flew open Lucas rushed in and grabbed hold of Brooke. He kissed her so softly. Brooke grinned into his face and kissed back with all the energy she could possibly have at seven in the morning. She pulled away when it was to hard to breath and she rested her head on Lucas's. "Wow, I could get use to this wake up call." Brooke said with a smile on her face. "I love you Brooke Davis. And I know I don't say it often enough to make you really believe it, but it's true and I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday." Lucas said as his eyes went to starring into hers and then to starring into the floor. Brooke lifted Lucas's chin so he was looking at her. "I do believe it Lucas I know you love me. And I love you too. And I also forgive you and thank you for coming here and apologizing although you couldn't think of a better time than SEVEN IN THE MORNING!" Brooke spoke sweetly then yelled the ending.

Jake had walked in after Lucas and was holding Peyton's hands in his. "Hey baby." He said sweetly into her ear. She began to blush and she kissed his lips. "Hi." She said simply. Jake brought his lips back to Peyton's and they were about to deepen the kiss when Lucas yelled out. "OKAY LET'S GO NOW!!" "Wait where?" Brooke questioned. "You'll seee." Lucas said in a surprisingly good mood. "Why?!" Jake said frustratingly. "Yea do we have to Luke I'm just starting to like this morning." Peyton said as she nuzzled into Jake's chest. "Can we just go I'll explain on the way and we can take my car." Lucas said pulling Brooke out the door. The group ran to Lucas's car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley rose from Nathan's chest for a second. "Nate." She said softly. "Yea." He said looking into her eyes. "Thanks for saving me yesterday." She said and nuzzled her head back into his chest before he could respond.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chapter is over please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions throw them in there because i wouldnt mind putting it in my story.

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	12. We Accept Each Other Because We Love

Hey guys so sorry about the wait but ive been busy with a lot of stuff plus my computer is still broken so ive been using a whole lot of different stuff.

The reviews are great and i really want to thank NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , xxLaLa3x, and currish for review my story it really helps knowing that someone likes it. plus thanks to formerflautist for the stuff about my writing

P.S. if theres a few homophone mistakes my bad i still have trouble with those. and i hope that this time the dialogue is less clumped i did what i was told and split it into different paragraphs i hope i didnt mess up again.

So anyways heres the next chapter i really hope you like it and i hope i get a bunch of reviews.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: We Accept Each Other Because We Love Each Other**

Haley rose from Nathan's chest for a second.

"Nate." She said softly.

"Yea." He said looking into her eyes.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday." She said and nuzzled her head back into his chest before he could respond.

Nathan simply rubbed small circles into her back. He had given up try to say anything since she wasn't even listening. Haley's body was curled up like a cat by a fire into Nathan's body. Haley had been falling asleep into Nathans body when the doorbell rang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Half an hour earlier:

"Lucas this is the way to the beach where your certain best friend or should I say Ex- best friend lives." Brooke said as she stared out the window feeling bad for stressing the Ex- part but she knew it was probably true. Brookes words stung Lucas a little bit, but he knew that she wasn't lying after all with what had happened the night before only an idiot would still believe they had a friendship.

"Yes it is Brooke but trust me I'm not going to be fighting with him okay I just was told to come." Lucas said as he focused his attention on the road.

"Luke maybe we should just go back home." Jake said trying to neutralize the situation.

"Yea Luke why are we going to cause Nathan any more problems?" Peyton said as they arrived at Nathan's beach house.

"Trust me guys okay?" Lucas said as the group approached the house and Brooke rang the bell then stepped away back to where the group was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was awaken by the sound of the door bell ringing. She quickly looked up at Nathan who had been simply starring at her.

"Are you going to get that?" She asked in a whispered tone.

"Should I? I mean one I like this position an two I don't think I can get up alone, but if you want I can carry you with me to the door." Nathan said as he smiled at Haley. Haley got off of Nathan's lap and sent him on his way to go answer the door. She turned off the T.V. and just sat back down on the couch almost falling asleep again.

Nathan opened the door before looking at his guest he gazed over his shoulder realizing that she was buried he smiled and turned to face his guest. Nathan's smile hit the floor when he noticed who was there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked. He was confused, angry, but of all he was scared for Haley.

"Nate can we come in and talk?" Lucas asked innocently.

"I don't know, I don't think it would be a good idea Luke." Nathan spoke genuinely. Nathan really did want to get their friendship back to normal but not at the expense of hurting Haley.

"Nathan, please we drove for two hours and I promise we won't do anything wrong please." Brooke said as she put a puppy dog pout on her face. She had been trying to convince Nathan because going home after a two hour car drive would just not be fair. Although the truth was she just wanted Nathan and Lucas to be able to get back to normal.

"Yea Nate, you know you can relate. Two hours in a car with Lucas's insane necessity to control the radio. Please help us out." Jake said with so much sadness that he knew Nathan would have to cave. "

Hey I was their with you. You jerk." Peyton said as she playfully slapped Jake on the arm.

"Yea but you always agree with Luke's radio stations." Jake said in an aggravated tone.

Nathan chuckled as he saw his friends argue. He decided it could do know harm just allowing everyone to talk and if it got out of hand he could ask everyone to leave. Nathan silenced everyone and let them in. when they came in they all giggled and chuckled at the sight of Haley sleeping. Nathan thought she looked so cute sleeping. She looked at peace and had rolled up on one side of the couch into a ball. Nathan walked over to the couch and talked into Haley's ear.

"Hey Hales the guest want you to wake up." He whispered.

Haley tossed around a bit and then slowly woke up. When she opened her eyes she smiled to see all her friends.

"Hey guys!" Haley shrieked she got up and started clapping. "Sit down lets chill and see what everyone is doing here."

Everyone sat down and smiled at Haley's excitement well almost everyone Nathan excused himself and walked into the kitchen. Haley curled into a corner on the couch and waited for everyone to sit down.

Brooke sat down next to Haley and Peyton sat down next to Brooke. Jake sat on a Lazy Boy chair that was next to the couch and Lucas had followed Nathan into the kitchen.

"Hey Nate." Lucas spoke hesitantly. Nathan spun around quickly he was surprised he thought he was alone.

"Uhh yea lets go out back to the yard. Just incase voices get raised." Nathan said as he chuckled nervously.

"Okay." The two walked out of the kitchen into Nathan's fenced backyard. Lucas starred in aww at how amazing his yard looked.

"So…, What did you want to talk about?" Nathan said as he swayed nervously. Nathan had gone to sit down on a stair case that lead to the second story. Lucas leaned on a beam that held the stairs up as he looked at the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake had turned the T.V. on while the girls worried about the idea of Nathan and Lucas being alone.

"What do you think they're doing?" Haley asked the group nervously.

"Well we can't hear anyone screaming so no need to worry yet." Peyton said as she smiled nervously trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, and besides Hales they need time to get their friendship back together." Brooke said sweetly.

"Yea I guess." Haley said barely over a whisper.

"On to a better topic I'm a assuming your not going back home." Brooke said.

"I guess not but I think I should talk to the guys about it." Haley said looking down at the beauty in those amazing white carpets.

"What do you have here?" Peyton asked trying to be understanding of Haley's choice.

"Well just a couple outfits and my cell phone, a tiny make-up kit, and my laptop." Haley said still not making eye contact.

"Well then you know what we need." Brooke said as both Peyton and Haley looked at her with a confused stare.

"Shopping! Hales look how huge this house is. I'm sure Nathan won't mind that you get some stuff for you. Besides its not like your going to go get it from your house anyways." Brooke said excitedly. "Let's go shopping." Brooke said.

"Jake tell the guys that we went to the store." Peyton said as she kissed him on the lips. The girls grabbed Lucas's keys and head for the mall.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chapter is over sorry if its a little random and short it will all come into play soon. So please review and tell me if theres anything i can do to make it better because im all for constrctive crtisism. (Sorry if i spelleed that phrase wrong)

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	13. The Hardest Thing To Say: I'm Sorry P1

Hey guys so sorry about the wait but ive been busy with a lot of stuff plus my computer is still broken so ive been using a whole lot of different stuff.

The reviews are great and i really want to thank NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , xxLaLa3x, and currish for review my story it really helps knowing that someone likes it. plus thanks to formerflautist for the stuff about my writing

P.S. if theres a few homophone mistakes my bad i still have trouble with those. and i hope that this time the dialogue is less clumped i did what i was told and split it into different paragraphs i hope i didnt mess up again.

So anyways heres the next chapter i really hope you like it and i hope i get a bunch of reviews.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13: The Hardest thing I have ever had to say - I'm Sorry Part 1**

"So…, What did you want to talk about?" Nathan said as he swayed nervously. Nathan had gone to sit down on a stair case that lead to the second story of his house. Lucas leaned on a beam that held the stairs up as he looked at the floor.

"Nate I just wanted to say…Well I just don't know how to say it." Lucas said as he looked up at Nathan.

"Why don't you just tell me what you wanted to say to me." Nathan said as he looked at Lucas.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said. It was so low Nathan barely heard it through the roar of the waves that were only a small amount away from the fence.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked trying to clarify what he had heard.

"Yes you heard it right Nathan Scott I Lucas Eugene James am sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted. You were and are my best friend and you were just looking out for my baby sister. You were right to be on her side because you were right and she was right she's eighteen and it's time for me to let her grow up. Besides I think I would rather have you other than anyone else go out with my sister." Lucas had said chuckling at the end.

Nathan got up and walked over to wear Lucas was standing.

"Are you still my best friend Luke?" Nathan asked as he stood in front of Lucas.

"Nathan I am always going to be your best friend even if right now you don't want to be mine." Lucas had spoken genuinely.

"Luke I am your best friend. I was just angry you know with everything but mostly with myself. I just don't know anymore Luke why would you still be my friend after everything I did yesterday to make your dad mad to do what you had asked me not to do. I just don't understand." Nathan said confused as he starred down at the sandy floor feeling ashamed in himself. Nathan had been more than positive that there friendship was over not because that's what he wanted but because he didn't think Lucas would ever want to be his friend and yet here he was making an effort to make things better.

Lucas was confused, he was more than sure that he was suppose to be the one who was apologizing. He knew that he had been a jerk to his best friend and even a bad older brother. 'So why is Nathan the one beating himself up?' Lucas thought. He noticed Nathan starring at the floor. Lucas felt even worse when he noticed that Nathan felt bad. Lucas had been the jerk the bad friend and no which best friend was blaming himself. 'Could this get any worse?" Lucas asked himself.

"I just think its for the best if we just…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley we should get these, they're so sexy." Peyton said pointing at an all black soft bed set.

"Yea and besides that house has like what 10 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, and like 4 extra rooms, plus its like 3 stories. I think you should get anything you want, but if you feel it necessary call Nathan and ask. Besides when have you ever known that boy to say know to you?" Brooke spoke making sense in Haley's head.

"Okay let me call him real quick." Haley said as she pulled out her cell phone.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just think its for the best if we just burry the hatchet I want to be your best friend I want to go back to normal. Let's move forward from here please." Lucas pleaded noticing that Nathan still wouldn't make eye contact.

"Do you really want to be my friend again? Luke." Nathan spoke as his eyes remained on the floor.

"Please, Nathan let's just go back to us to before yesterday. To before all this crap, I don't care what happened yesterday. I just want my best friend back. Look I get that you think I of all people should be holding the grudge but I just don't want to. I forgive you if that's what you want to hear for everything that happened even if I don't blame you. Can we just be friends again?, because I really miss my best friend." Lucas said as Nathan finally looked up. He had a smile on his face and he extended a clenched fist.

"You know what Lucas I don't want your forgiveness or your thoughts on what happened I just wanted you to be sure you wanted to be my best friend again. Its good that you do though because I've miss my best friend too. Let's go back to being us." Nathan said as they punched fist's.

Lucas smiled as he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He was finally happy now all he had to do was sort through all the drama with Haley and everything would be better again. Lucas wondered if maybe things would just be a lot better if he reconnected with his friends he had to admit the 6 of them were a way better family than his real one.

Nathan was glad that Lucas took more responsibility for what had happened. Even though he blamed himself having Luke take the wrap as well made him feel like he and his best friend had always been on the same page. Nathan was happy he finally had his best friend back and now he might even have a girlfriend.

The two walked into the house to see Jake screaming at the T.V. he was watching a basketball game and his team was losing.

"Jake what are you doing?" Nathan asked. He could never understand why people yelled at the T.V. since its not like the actors could hear you.

"I'm trying to tell Magic to pass, I mean look his shooters wide open. PASS! PASS! PASS!" Jake yelled out of frustration.

Lucas smiled as Nathan approached the remote he couldn't wait to see the fight that was about to break out. It warmed Lucas's heart to see things as they were about to go back to normal.

"Nathan leave the remote alone! If you change my game I'll kill you!" Jake yelled as he saw Nathan take hold of the control.

"And what happens if I just turn it off or my finger just slips over the channel button. Like this." Nathan said as he changed to an action movie that was in a language none of them could understand. The moment Nathan changed the channel he started to run seeing Jake hop to his feet. Nathan ducked behind Lucas and kept poking his head over Lucas's shoulders.

Jake chased Nathan and kept trying to take hold of him but Lucas was always a good protector of Nathan.

"LUCAS MOVE!!!!" Jake said as he reached over Lucas's shoulder and his hand barely skimmed over Nathan's head.

"Jake just leave him alone." Lucas said between laughter.

"Tell him to change it back. NOW CHANGE IT BACK!" Jake screamed at Nathan who still hid behind Lucas laughing.

"Okay okay Jake I'll change it back." Nathan said as he returned to Jakes game. The moment the channel changed Jake returned to his seat and returned to yelling at the T.V.

"Thanks Luke." Nathan said as he came from behind Lucas.

"Yea anytime, I just suggest that you don't do that again." Lucas said.

"You stupid son of a bi**h why can't you just pass the damn ball! How dumb are you. Damn moron." The duo broke out into laughter as they fell to the ground holding they're stomach from the pain of laughing so hard. Jake stared at them angry at first then broke out into laughing as well thinking of how ridiculous he must of sounded.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chapter is over sorry if its a little random and short it will all come into play soon. So please review and tell me if theres anything i can do to make it better because im all for constrctive crtisism. (Sorry if i spelleed that phrase wrong)

Thanks again for the reviews

P.S. since this chapter is a two parter im posting the second part up after this.

-Love Kimmy


	14. The Hardest Thing To Say: I'm Sorry P2

If theres a few homophone mistakes my bad i still have trouble with those. and i hope that this time the dialogue is less clumped i did what i was told and split it into different paragraphs i hope i didnt mess up again.

So anyways heres part 2 to chapter 13 hope you like it

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 13: The Hardest thing I have ever had to say - I'm Sorry Part 2

__

'I Wanna Freak In The Morning. A Freak In The Evening. Just Call Me Up And I'll Be There When You Need Me.'

"He…Hell…Hello." Nathan finally stuttered out through his fits of laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?" Haley asked in complete confusion. Brooke starred at Haley registering the confused look.

"Oh…Hey Hales…Never mind that it was just something Jake said. Me and Lucas were in the living room and Jake yelled something so stupid at the T.V." Nathan said after a pillow attacked his head.

"OW!" Nathan yelled into the receiver.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Haley asked with concern running all through her voice.

"Look don't worry about it. It's just harmless guy fun. So what did you want?" Nathan asked as he through the pillow back and ducked under the couch.

"Look umm I'm going to buy some stuff for the house because there is no way I'm going back to my house. Is that okay?" Haley asked nervously.

"Yea I don't mind sharing my house buy whatever you want just remember were sharing the house so don't buy to decorate every room. Just give me like on the extra empty rooms and you can decorate everything else." Nathan said happily as his heart accelerated to the thought of waking up with Haley there everyday.

"Okay." Haley said a bit disappointed at the thought of Nathan wanting his own room. This time she was positive that he had feelings for her. 'He still will not go out with me because of only god know why?' Haley asked herself not noticing the very sad face she was making. Peyton rushed to Haley to hug her.

"Hey what's wrong buddy?" Peyton asked as Brooke rushed over as well.

"Hold on." Haley said as she redirected her voice to the phone.

"Nathan I'll call you later okay?" Haley said masking her sadness.

"Wait, Haley what's wrong?" Nathan asked as he noticed the sadness in her voice.

"Never mind I was just thinking about something but don't worry about it." Haley said.

"I'm going to worry about it Hales. If were going to live together you might try telling the truth because apparently you have forgotten that I know when your lying. So what's up?" Nathan said as another pillow flew past his head.

"It's just that Nathan I thought that if we were going to live together we would be you know…actually together which usually involves sharing a bed or at least a room, but it's now clear to me that I was just over thinking things." Haley said as sadness wrapped around her voice and tears filled her eyes.

"Hales, are you trying to tell me something? I mean I want to be with you and I thought we were sharing a room. Am I getting my signals crossed or something? Haley you know how much I hate it when people say things like that. Can you please explain what the hell your talking about it?" Nathan pleaded as his confusion grew more and more as the moments went by.

"What are you talking about I'm not the one pushing you away Nathan. You're the one who sees the necessity for your own room. So you tell me who's pushing who away." Haley said.

Haley's eyes began to water as her friends rushed to hold her tight. Brooke took the pone from Haley.

"What is your problem Nathan Royal Scott why would you be such a jerk to Haley for no reason god don't you think it's about time you grow up!?" Brooke yelled at Nathan who listened in aw confused as to what he had done.

Peyton took the phone from Brooke. While Brooke comforted Haley as she began to whimper softly into Brooke's shoulder.

"God Nathan why are you such a jerk?! What did you say to her to make her cry?! Why don't you try not being such an $$whole to the only girl in like the entire world who has ever truly loved you!? GOD YOUR SUCH A D**K NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT!" Peyton yelled to a still very confused Nathan.

Nathan listened as the girls finally returned the phone to Nathan who wondered why girls had to be so difficult. Haley finally got back on the phone and barely stuttered a hello through her muffled cry's to see if Nathan was still on the line.

"Haley the room it's not for me to sleep unless you want me to. I asked you for it because I need a place to put all the stuff I have to take from my parents house. I can't leave it there that why my dad gave me the house. He needs my old room, I don't sleep in a separate bed from you but if you want me to I will." Nathan said sincerely as he took in a sharp breath of worry.

"Wow. What a relief Nathan I'm sorry about the girls yelling at you. I just…I thought that…You just wanted some space from me." Haley said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Haley you mean so much to me and you're my girlfriend as far as I'm concerned. I want to be with you. Just a buy the way thing don't you think we should buying stuff for the house you know together. So even though I appreciate Brooke and Peyton helping you shop I think it should be me with you so maybe you should head back and we could do that shopping this weekend." Nathan said as a pillow hit his head.

"Okay I'll be home soon. See you in a bit. Oh and Nathan as far as I'm concerned you're my boyfriend." Haley said.

She an Nathan exchanged goodbyes before an idea popped into his head and he asked her to wait.

"What?" Haley asked impatiently as she wanted to get home and get rid of everyone away an jump into his arms.

"Haley we need to talk about the real reason you left. I know you were having problems and believe me when I say I'm glad you came to me but you were hurting and I really wish you could tell me why." Nathan said with worry in his voice, and why wouldn't he be worried he had just asked his girlfriend what she was doing leaving her house but in less harsh words. 'Yup leave to Nathan Scott to be an $$' Nathan thought sadly.

"Later, okay? When everyone's gone I promise we can talk just me and you about everything." Haley said simply. Nathan sighed in relieved and they once again exchanged goodbyes only this time they actually hung up.

"Luke I'm calling a truce." Nathan said like a small child as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Why?" Lucas questioned his returning best friend knowing that when it came to war games Nate could never be trusted. "Come on Luke, please you and Jake are on a team and that's not fair." Nathan said as he and Jake exchanged glances hiding behind the same area and getting ready for Lucas to give in and them to win. Like perfect timing Lucas got up to check if the truce was real and the moment he came up both boys launched are their pillow at him and just by pure luck three pillows missed Luke and hit three unsuspecting girls in the face as they entered the house.

"Oh you guys are so dead Lucas James I'm so telling on you." Haley said as the girls started to laugh along with Nathan and Jake.

"What are you laughing at Jake or you Nathan were telling your guys is moms to." Peyton said as Brooke picked up the pillows and nailed them back.

"What if we say 'Were sorry and be really nice?' Nathan asked as the girls giggled.

"Whatever, Luke it's late can we go?" Brooke asked knowing what as going to happen the moment they left and she didn't want to prolong it for anyone.

"Yea okay. Nate, Hales, it is always a pleasure. Ha Yea Right! just kidding I'll see you guys later." Lucas said as he punched fists with Nathan then hugged Haley and walked out. "Yea whatever I'll see you guys later. P.S. Nate I so won." Jake said as Nathan punched him in the arm then Jake followed Lucas's procedure and followed him out.

"Goodnight lovebirds call me with all the details ok Hales." Brooke said as she hugged her two friends.

"Same for me except you might want to keep some of those details when you tell me." Peyton said as she hugged her friends then left.

Nathan carried a tired Haley to the couch. She curled almost immediately into his body and snuggled her head into his chest as he turned on the music and put it on a random radio station.

"Hales can we talk now?" Nathan asked as he rubbed small circles into her back. Haley raised her head a bit and then settled it back down.

"The truth is I left after what happened when I got home. You see…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jake how did Lucas and Nathan patch things up?" Peyton asked eagerly as she jumped on the bed waiting for Jake to finish brushing his teeth so they could go to bed and well not sleep.

"No, I just heard them come in about ten minutes after you guys left they were happy. Nathan and me started fighting over the control and Luke was protecting so I assumed they were happy again." Jake said as he walked out of the bathroom to see his girlfriend in deep thought.

"God Jake!" Peyton screamed as he straddled her and started kissing his way down her neck.

"How am I suppose to know what happened if…Oh God right there." Peyton began to argue then she was moaning to the feel of his lips on her hot spots.

"I'm Sorry baby." Jake said against her skin.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me now." Peyton said as she grabbed a condom from the bathroom then came back to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LUCAS EUGENE JAMES STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Brooke screamed as Lucas continued to chase her and every time he caught her he would tickle her until she could get free.

"Ladies and gentlemen is this the infamous Brooke Davis giving up?" Lucas questioned in his best announcer voice.

"What if we just call a truce and have a seat and talk?" Brooke questioned preying Lucas would give in.

"Okay." Lucas said.

Lucas and Brooke cuddled up to the couch and Brooke laid her head softly into Lucas's chest. Lucas rubbed small circles into Brookes back kissing the top of her head.

"How wrong would I be if I guessed you got your best friend back?" Brooke questioned nervously wondering if she had crossed some kind of line with the question.

"Actually you hit the nail on the head. I guess a little while after you guys left we finished talking and I got my best friend back. I was real happy I missed not having him around, and that disconnection we had. Had been happening for a couples weeks before the blow up but it feels good to finally be connected to your best friend again." Lucas said as Brooke brought her lips to his. The kiss got deeper as Lucas's tongue entered Brooke's mouth playing with hers until they needed air.

"I'm so proud of you Lucas." Brooke said as she regained breath. "Now I have something for you. So let's go." Brooke said as she pulled Lucas into their room getting the box of condoms from the bathroom on their way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan carried a tired Haley to the couch. She curled almost immediately into his body and snuggled her head into his chest as he turned on the music and put it on a random radio station.

"Hales can we talk now?" Nathan asked as he rubbed small circles into her back. Haley raised her head a bit and then settled it back down.

"The truth is I left after what happened when I got home. You see…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chapter is over sorry if its a little random and short it will all come into play soon. So please review and tell me if theres anything i can do to make it better because im all for constrctive crtisism. (Sorry if i spelleed that phrase wrong)

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	15. The Real Truth Come’s Into Play

Okay the reviews have been great guys thank you to everyone who reviewed it. And just a by the way i hadnt meant to put that someone was calling nathan i pushed that there by accdent. thanks again to NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , xxLaLa3x, currish, and NaleyLover23xo. Also formerflautist and ESLgirl for the constructive critisim i think that it is very helpful. so i hope you guys like this chapter its kind of a wrap so it ties a couple of ends for the story so you get on to some kind of track

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: The Real Truth Come's Into Play**

Nathan carried a tired Haley to the couch. She curled almost immediately into his body and snuggled her head into his chest as he turned on the music and put it on a random radio station.

"Hales can we talk now?" Nathan asked as he rubbed small circles into her back. Haley raised her head a bit and then settled it back down.

"The truth is I left after what happened when I got home. You see…""Look Nathan it's really not that big a deal." Haley said as she rubbed his shoulders. Looking at him she just hoped smoke wouldn't come out of his ears, like on the cartoons.

"Haley that is a big deal! What he did that's wrong!" Nathan said angrily as he felt his body heat rise and his blood boil. Haley jumped in her spot at the sound of him screaming she hadn't heard him that angry since the time she walked onto the river court and the guys broke the fight he and Lucas were having.

"Nathan I put it behind me because I don't want it to be part of my life I just…I just want to move on. Please." Haley said as tears began to steadily trickle down her face.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked with concern more than anything in his voice.

Nathan slowly wiped off the tears that were making their way down her face. He kissed her cheeks as she began to blush. He brought her head to his chest and

kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back gently. Haley put her hands around Nathan's waist as she rested her head and then looked up

"I'm fine." She said as she settled back then got up off the couch.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep." Haley said as she took his hand and they walked to the room.

"Haley…" Nathan said as they laid in bed together looking up at the ceiling.

"Yea?" She asked almost begging him to continue.

"I think I'm in love with you. Is…That…Okay?" Nathan stuttered out as he turned to face her. She looked at him smiling and lightly kissed his lips. She cuddled into Nathan and just before they drifted into sleep Haley spoke.

"I think it's okay because I'm in love with you too Nathan." Haley said while she realized Nathan had gone to sleep his arms still gripping around her she fell asleep not believing she actually told him why she really left her house. Haley's House Before Nathan Came To Rescue Her:"HALEY ELIZABETH JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Austin James yelled at his daughter as she ran up the stairs running from her father and eldest brother.

"Austin leave that little girl alone." Lydia Haley's mother said softly. He rushed over to her and slapped her in the face.

"Shut Up! Did you know your daughter was out being a little prostitute with that Scott boy. How many times has Dan warned us to be careful with his son or else, and there she is all crawled up under him. God only know what that little slut would have done if I wouldn't have gotten there." Austin yelled.

Haley heard her father calling her names. She felt worse knowing that she had left Nathan on the floor holding his stomach in pain. Haley ran out of her room to the stairs to eye her father as he continued to scoff and pace around the living while her mother held her cheek. Haley felt hot tears on her face and she was losing it already.

"YOU SON OF A B***CH!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Haley yelled although she refused to move from where she was standing.

The moment the words left his daughters mouth Austin was ready to run up there and beat the shit out of her but his wife stopped him. "

LYDIA MOVE THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!" Austin yelled.

"Austin she doesn't know what she talking about. Just calm down honey." Lydia said. Austin simply pushed his wife off of him seeing her land somewhere on the other side of the room he ran up the stairs.

Haley ran for her room but Austin was a lot faster, when she was about to open the door he got their and threw her tiny body into the door. Haley got up slowly and Austin kicked her in the stomach so that she would fall to her knees which she did. When she was in that position he unzipped his pants and brought his member out for her to take in her mouth. Haley simply gazed up at him then brought her knee up assuring she would hit him in the testicles. The minute she did that he fell to the ground and rolled on the floor taking hold of his man hood. Haley ran into her room crying her father had made her do that before and she was over it. That was all they did and Haley had already felt so violated. Haley slammed her room door and bolt locked it as she fell on her bed holding her stomach from the pain and her head as well. She called Nathan to save her and she decided she would just tell him she fell on her way up the stairs to explain the bruises and she would say she left to get away from Lucas. And now she laid in his arms dumbfounded at the idea of telling him. She felt so safe in his arms and she kissed his forehead before she too let sleep take over and she left with him holding her tightly. She finally believed that she could go to sleep without waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. No tonight she would wake up late tomorrow morning with him holding her tightly, and with that she drifted off to sleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chapter is over sorry if its a little random and short it will all come into play soon. So please review and tell me if theres anything i can do to make it better because im all for constrctive crtisism. (Sorry if i spelleed that phrase wrong)

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	16. Exploring The Thought Of What We Love

Okay the reviews have been great guys thank you to everyone who reviewed it. And just a by the way i hadnt meant to put that someone was calling nathan i pushed that there by accdent. thanks again to NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , xxLaLa3x, currish, and NaleyLover23xo. Also formerflautist and ESLgirl for the constructive critisim i think that it is very helpful. so i hope you guys like this chapter its kind of a wrap so it ties a couple of ends for the story so you get on to some kind of track

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15: Exploring The Thought Of What We Love**

Haley rolled over in her bed and woke up suddenly at the feel of being alone. She went to the bathroom and looked sadly into the reflection she was never happy waking up alone, she wondered where Nathan could possibly be. Haley felt sad at the thought that she might have scared Nathan off with the reality of what happened as she returned to the room looking at the alarm clock it read 4:32 A.M. she decided to go sit in the living room and wait to see where he was.

Haley entered the living room in complete awe as tears began rushing down her face. Nathan stood in the middle of the living room with a bouquet of little purple flowers as his face was illuminated by one white candle and she smiled at his gorgeous smile. There was purple and white candles everywhere and Nathan had set up a table with color cloth and spoons and forks continuing with his color theme, he set it all up in the living room.

Nathan felt his heart jolt at the look of her in bunny slippers and his black and green sweatshirt with a pair of girl boxers and a lacy black bra under. 'She looks so AMAZING!' Nathan thought excitedly. He got close to her and handed her the bouquet kissing her lips gently.

Haley felt warm tears rush down her face as Nathan kissed her. She put the flowers in the vase in the middle of the table. 'God he looks good.' Haley thought as she looked Nathan up and down. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of plaid boxers.

"When did you get up to do all this? And have you realized its 4:30 in the morning?" Haley asked as she buried herself into Nathan's chest. Nathan walked her over to her chair and pulled it out for her to sit then pushed it in. after that he walked over to his chair and sat down.

"At 3:30. I have realized that but I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me." Nathan said.

"Okay how did you get up that early. Why are we eating this late or early which ever." Haley asked as she played with her napkin.

"Well I woke up at three and the idea popped in my head. So I gave you a pillow to snuggle into. I was done by 4:20 that's when I heard you begin to stir. When I got the idea I didn't want to wait so I decided I would do it right then and there." Nathan said as he eyed her and noticed she continued to avoid his eyes he wondered why.

"Okay, well what are we eating?" Haley asked as she eyed the table cloth, she didn't want Nathan to see she had started crying. Truth be told she was just so taken back by this since everyone had told her that Nathan Scott was not a relationship type of guy and he was even less of a romantic and yet hear he was proving them all wrong. She was angry at herself for believing all those people, and she felt guilty for stereotyping Nathan without even giving him a chance. She just couldn't help the tears of sadness, anger, frustration, guilt, and above all happiness.

"Well, my dear since I decided it would be to early for the food of the gods. I thought you would be okay with some of my star chocolate chip pancakes instead of Mac and Cheese. Was I right or are you mad." Nathan said nervously. He was getting more and more nervous when he realized that she was fighting looking up at him. He was starting to believe she didn't want this as bad as she had let on and he was angry at himself because he felt like he was pushing her. Nathan decided that he was done guessing at feelings and he was most definitely over keeping his in a lock box he was ready to be a mature adult about all of this. He got up without Haley noticing and walked over to her. He crotched down to her and rested his hand s on her knees. He picked her face up by the chin forcing her to finally look up. The moment Nathan saw the tears he pulled her up into his arms and held her tight.

"God Haley what's wrong?!" Nathan questioned worried and nervous.

"Nathan I just…I can't believe…You did all of this for…Me I mean…I just can't believe you went this far…When it's just me…I..I..I just can't understand how I got so lucky to have you and I'm just so happy." Haley said through sniffles as she buried her face deeper into his white shirt soaking it completely where her face was.

Nathan felt like he was flying when she said not only that she was happy but that she felt lucky to have him since he felt the exact same way. He could feel his heart pumping faster and faster. He wanted her right then and there to take her to be his forever. Nathan raised Haley's head so that she was looking deep into his now almost back eyes. Then he did exactly what he had been wanting to do since she got there he dipped his head in and kissed her with all the passion he had.

Haley threw her arms around Nathan's neck and kissed back with just as much passion. When Nathan's tongue grazed her lips she immediately opened her mouth letting him explore every crevice and play with her tongue. He pushed the sweater off her shoulders and picked her up off the ground. Haley's legs immediately wrapped around Nathan's waste. He carried her back to the room and laid her onto the bed. He kissed down her neck and onto her belly getting giggles and moans all depending on where he was.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chapter is over sorry if its a little random and short it will all come into play soon. So please review and tell me if theres anything i can do to make it better because im all for constrctive crtisism. (Sorry if i spelleed that phrase wrong)

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	17. The Day You Shed Only One Tear

I'm sorry i have taken forever really i am. the thing is that my parents sent me away for christmas break because they thought i needed a vacation so i hvae been having all kinds of fun on my vacation and i havent been able to update but i promise the next chapter wont take this long to update.

Okay the reviews have been great guys thank you to everyone who reviewed again to NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , xxLaLa3x, currish, and NaleyLover23xo. Also formerflautist and ESLgirl for the constructive critisim i think that it is very helpful. so i hope you guys like this chapter its kind of a wrap so it ties a couple of ends for the story so you get on to some kind of track

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16: The Day You Shed Only One Tear**

_If your thinking about bailing out I'm going to make it better. Don't worry about falling down will get through this together. Corazon Corazon no no your not alone. Corazon Corazon you know those days are gone. When your thinking about giving up don't you keep on running. Staying tall keep it real Prima J going to keep it going. Corazon Corazon no no your not alone. Corazon Corazon Don't worry your not alone________. No no baby those days are gone so gone. I promise you it will get better better Corazon a Corazon. Don't worry your not alone your not alone your not alone baby those days are gone bye bye. I promise you it will get better better Corazon a Corazon were going to keep moving on. Don't worry your not alone. Hey baby those days are gone hey so gone. I promise you it will get better better Corazon a Corazon. Don't worry your not alone. Your not alone your not alone got to keep moving on you know that's it going to get better better Corazon a Corazon. I Promise You It Well Get Better Better Corazon A Corazon. _Corazon By Prima J

"Hey Peyton why do you think people wait so long to be married?" Jake asked as he took a dish out of the oven.

Peyton came into the kitchen and smiled. She was glad Jake could cook because if he couldn't they would surely starve. She wondered on his question for a moment not really understanding and yet having grasped the full concept all at the same time.

"I don't know I guess it's because they want to be sure that they're in love." Peyton said simply as Jake continued setting up dinner.

"Why do you ask?" Peyton questioned while she helped set the table.

"I was thinking about it and well I guess I was thinking about my parents and wondering what they're going to tell Jenny when she's older about what happened to her parents. I just hope she's not going to think that I abounded her or that my parents got married so old that they just barely had her and I guess I was just hoping we could talk about it." Jake said confused as the words that had just left his lips this conversation was starting to seem to much unlike the one he wanted to have.

"I don't understand what Jenny has to do with people getting married older." Peyton said as they sat down and began to serve themselves.

"It doesn't." Jake said as he realized that he wanted to be honest with her as she always was with him.

Jake felt a huge knot in his throat as he thought for a second of the words he wanted to say. He swallowed hard and looked at Peyton who just kept her eyes on him.

"Look Peyton I was thinking about my family and all the problems Haley had with my dad so I guess I was just wondering if...Maybe...You and I...could." Jake continued to think he was at a lost for making words.

"Just spit it out Jake it cant possibly be that bad." Peyton said. She kept her eyes on him wondering where all this rambling was going.

"I wanted to know what you thought...Of the idea of...Me going to my parents house...And well...Getting Jenny?" Jake finally spit out taking a deep breath immediately afterwards proud that at least he had said the words.

Peyton smiled at Jake she felt her heart warm up. He was a great guy thinking of a baby who was an angel. Peyton ad found out that Jake had taken Jenny with him when his fourteen year old girlfriend threatened to leave her at the hospital. She remembered the little girl all to well and even though it had been almost six months since she had seen Jenny Peyton could still remember her smile and her innocent little laugh. Jake truly was her gift from god and he wanted to save his baby the same one he had given up to be with her. She had known how bad he was hurting when he let his mom keep her and moved into a new one bedroom apartment with her.

Jake stared intensively at Peyton who just continued to smile as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Well say something." Jake whispered starring down at his food. He was scared of the idea of not being able to bring Jenny back to keep her for himself and share her only with Peyton. Although if she didn't want the little girl around he wasn't going to bring her.

Peyton stood up from her chair and ran over to Jake. She kissed him senselessly until they needed air.

"YES!!! YES!!! YES!!!" Peyton screamed.

"What?" Jake replied confused and yet he was in utter bliss.

"Yes Jake I want Jenny around. I miss her so much and I was shocked that you were willing to give her up for me but I want her to be part of us part what we are: I want her to be part of our little family." Peyton said as one single solitary tear strolled down her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke I don't understand what it is you need to tell me." Lucas said as he struggled out of their bed at 4:50 in the morning and walking into the living room after hearing her throw up then call him over.

"Lucas this is really important I think we have a problem." Brooke said shyly looking at the floor as Lucas joined her on the couch confused.

Lucas eyed Brooke nervously 'What could she possibly be talking about?' Lucas wondered to himself.

"I need to tell you something that I can't keep hiding from you." Brooke said confused. She wondered how she was going to muscle the strength to tell him this how was she going to let him know what if he didn't like the idea. She was scared now and nervous and just down right confused.

"Brooke what's going on is this going to turn into one of those let's break up conversations?" Lucas questioned with a bit of anger, bitterness, and mostly sadness cursing through his body.

"No Lucas that's not it. That's definitely not it." Brooke said reassuringly.

Lucas continued to wonder what the hell was going on. He was glad they weren't breaking up but he was getting more nervous than anything to know what the hell she had to say.

"Then what Brooke because I'm starting to get scared and really nervous. What's wrong?" Lucas stared as he took her tiny hand in his and brought it to his lips helping her op up to him.

"Lucas please promise you won't be mad when you find out what I need to tell you" Brooke said as she continued to eye the now fascinating carpet.

"Brooke what's up?" Lucas continued to asked. He put his hand on her chin and brought her eyes to his. "Just promise Lucas." She said so simply.

"Okay I promise now what's up?" Lucas questioned for the last time.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke said as one single solitary tear strolled down her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan reached to remove anything Haley had on left until she was simply in her girl boxers a look he could get use to very quickly. Haley reached for all of Nathan's clothes until he to was in nothing but boxers. They continued to attach they're lips to one another's body's. Nathan situated them on top of the bed and he continued down Haley's body kissing all the open skin. Nathan stopped abruptly and looked at Haley. She gave him a confused look as to why he had stopped.

Nathan starred deep into Haley chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to ask her right then right there. He wanted to know what her answer would be, he just wanted her to say yes. He took a deep breath and replayed the seen in his head maybe twenty times he would ask, she would scream, and then they would kiss and it would be perfect. Although now in the situation it seemed a whole lot harder then in the daydream.

Haley starred at Nathan confused more than anything in the world; he just wouldn't stop starring. He was starting to scare her 'What if this was his way of ending things?' She wondered. Haley felt her heart beat begin to accelerate now not only was she scared but she was nervous.

"Marry Me. Now today at this moment in time." Nathan said hoping all his daydreams would just be true.

Haley looked at Nathan and laughed on the inside then looked at his serious eyes as one single solitary tear strolled down her face.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chapter is over sorry if its a little short i just dont like to make my chapters long thats why there is so many so im sorry if that bugs people. So please review and tell me if theres anything i can do to make it better because im all for constrctive crtisism. (Sorry if i spelleed that phrase wrong)

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	18. After Your Single Solitary Tear

_I'm trying to get those cliff hangers answered. Justa warning things are going to get a lot worse before they can get better for some of the couples and will be fine for others._

_Okay the reviews have been great guys thank you to everyone who reviewed they were so fantastic i appreaciate the fact that someone likes my writing i hope youu enjoy this chapter again to NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , xxLaLa3x, currish, and NaleyLover23xo. Also formerflautist and ESLgirl for the constructive critisim i think that it is very helpful. so i hope you guys like this chapter its kind of a wrap so it ties a couple of ends for the story so you get on to some kind of track_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 17: After Your Single Solitary Tear**_

"_Hey mom." Jake said as he walked into the house hearing Jenny giggle at his voice and taking notice that his father had already left for work._

"_Hey honey. Where's Peyton?" His mom asked happily._

"_She's at home. Mom I need to ask you something really important." Jake said in a very serious tone._

"_Well what is it sweaty?" Lydia said worried her son could be in trouble._

"_I want to take Jenny to live with me. Mom I talked to Peyton and she's wants to help me. We both want Jenny in our lives so I guess I'm asking if I can take my daughter to live with me and her future mother when I get the guts to propose to her." Jake said taking in a deep breath of air._

"_Oh honey…Jenny is your baby and don't ever think that for one second you couldn't take her and make her a part of your life. All her things are packed in your closet get them go sweaty I don't want your father to know I was actually going to take her to you. Jake I think I'm leaving Tree Hill. I want to get away from your father and I couldn't take Jenny with me." Lydia said_

_Jake ran up stair grabbing all of Jenny's things and taking them down to his car. He then pulled Jenny out of her carrier and went to put her in the car. Jake sat there about to leave this house for real. He wasn't completely positive but he was pretty damn sure he'd never come back._

"_Bye honey. You take good care of your family and I'll tell Haley and Lucas what's going on." Lydia said as she went to the back window and placed a kiss on Jenny's forehead._

"_I love you mom. When are you leaving?" Jake questioned._

"_In a week. You guys are going to be fine an at least I'm leaving you all with people who love you. You have Peyton and Jenny, Lucas has Brooke, and well my baby my little Haley has someone as amazing as Nathan Scott and though you and Lucas don't believe it that boy is a great person and his parents raised him a lot better than you think. Just let it go and move forward." Lydia said as she stepped away from the car and waved at her son who had tears in his eyes._

_Jake wondered what he should do now was really going to lose his mom? He knew it was her time to go she had put up with Austin for more than ten years, and all of her children had respected her for sticking around so long. Jake decided to go for a drive around Tree Hill and then he'd head home and they could be a happy little family just him, Jenny, and Peyton the way he would always love it._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Lucas why are we here?" Brooke questioned, refusing to get out of the car and go into the family planning clinic._

"_I love you Brooke Davis, baby and all. So I want to make sure the little miracle we created is okay." Lucas said ever so sweetly._

_Brooke felt her heart beam she couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky. 'I mean no guy would ever be happy to be having a baby at 21 he would want to be out gallivanting with the boys. Granted Lucas's boys were one and to years younger but age had never stopped Nathan Scott or Jake James from drinking alcohol.' Brooke considered. She had been afraid of telling Lucas and now she was just happy that he wasn't angry she had waited so long. Brooke got out of the car and ran to Lucas._

_She jumped into his arms and he tumbled back onto the grass. Lucas could hear people snickering in the background although the only sound he cared about now were the supple giggle that exited Brooke's mouth every second they were kissing._

"_Dude gross!" Nathan exclaimed as he exited a jewelry store empty handed and alone. Lucas and Brooke broke apart and Lucas hopped to his feet after Brooke got up._

"_Hey Nate." Brooke said in a song voice._

"_Hey dude." Lucas said simply rubbing his head. "Why are you guys like jumping each other outside of a family planning clinic, then what your going to do? Go in and people are going to say 'No wonder you should have seen what they were doing outside.' " Nathan said as the trio broke out into laughter._

"_Well your half right." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas for permission to say what she knew she wanted to. Brooke took a deep breath then looked up at Nathan._

"_What's going on?" Nathan asked a bit worried._

"_Well…Umm…It's just that we…Uhh…" Brook found it difficult to form the words two seconds ago she was practically begging her boyfriend to let her tell his best friend, and now the words wouldn't come out of her mouth._

"_Were having a baby Nate." Lucas interrupted._

"_I don't think so Luke we've never even been together." Nathan spoke sarcastically._

"_Ha-ha very funny Nathan." Brooke said. Nathan began to laugh then looked at their serious faces._

"_I'm sorry. I really am happy for you guys though." Nathan said genuinely._

_Brooke looked Nathan and Lucas up and down as they separated each other from her to talk as guys. That very moment it hit her and she had to know for sure. She walked up to them slowly before hopping on Lucas's shoulders._

"_Hey baby you know you need to start being a little more careful with that." Lucas said with concern running through his voice. Truth was that Lucas was scared to be a father what kid his age wouldn't be, but he was determined to be the person Brooke needed and he hoped that everything else would just come naturally._

"_Are we still going to the appointment?" Brooke questioned._

"_Oh yea let's go. I'll see you later Nate." With that said Lucas and Nathan punched knuckles and Lucas took Brooke's hand to take her inside but she pulled away._

"_Can you go check in I need to get something from the car real quick." Brooke said._

"_I'll go with you." Lucas said sweetly._

"_That's okay I'll just take Nathan over here with me." Brooke said. Lucas looked at Nathan making sure he didn't have a problem with her just pulling him into it._

_Of coarse Nathan hadn't minded. Nathan had always thought of Brooke as a big sister sense she was a year older than he was. He had never been able to say no to her which was probably the reason they never dated because she didn't want him to feel forced._

_Brooke hooked arms with Nathan and stopped them in front of the car._

"_Spill it Scott." Brooke said as she leaned against the hood of the car._

"_What are you talking about Brooke?" Nathan asked genuinely confused._

"_You don't just walk out of jewelry store without a purpose and you fail to realize how well I do know you. You Nathan Scott have never gone into a jewelry store if your mom wasn't dragging you in there because even I tried to take you in there and that was the first time you said 'No.' To me so what gives?" Brooke questioned._

"_Well you ruined the surprise Brooke I was going to get you a best friends forever pin and you just you caught me." Nathan said sarcastically. Smiling at his lame excuse._

_Brooke punched Nathan in the arm hard yet playfully._

"_Damn that hurt!" Nathan said rubbing his arm._

"_What's going on Nathan?" Brooke asked seriously._

"_Look it's nothing I came out empty handed anyways, besides its not like I needed anything." Nathan said trying not to show his obvious pain._

_Brooke immediately registered the look on one of her best friends face. She knew he was hurting really bad and she was angry someone would put him through that much pain._

"_Nathan what's wrong." Brooke asked sad and concerned._

"_Nothing, look I got to go." Nathan said trying to walk away but Brooke pulled him back to her._

"_Nathan stop lying to me. What happened?" Brooke questioned._

"_You want to know what happened. You want to know what happened. She broke my heart that's what happened. She pulled it right out of my chest and ripped it apart that's what happened." Nathan said as tear built up in his eyes._

_He hadn't cried since the first time he had had to see his father off at the airport. He was six years old and he had gone alone since he and Lucas had been in a fight. When his father was gone he curled up like a kitten on one of the waiting seats and started crying until the driver came to find him to take him back to his mom. He cried all the way home and once he had gotten there he jumped in his mothers lap and cried while she rubbed his head and his back trying to comfort her little baby, as she called him back then._

_The simple reminder of the memory made more tears fill in his eyes. Nathan rubbed at his eyes vigorously so the tears would spread all over his face and look like sweat not tears. Brooke pulled Nathan into a hug and rubbed circles into his back calming him a bit._

"_Nathan it's okay. Tell me what happened sweetie." Brooke said in a motherly tone._

"_She just…She just…I mean she looked at me and she just…Did it…She just broke it." Nathan stuttered out. "Look I'm going to go." Nathan said pulling away from Brooke's embrace. "See you later Brooke Davis." Nathan said as he began to walk away._

"_Nathan wait!" Brooke screamed._

"_What?" Nathan said as he stopped and turned around to look at her noticing she hadn't even moved._

"_You're not leaving Tree Hill Nathan Scott." Brooke said angrily._

"_How did you figure I was?" Nathan questioned her as he returned to where he had been standing._

"_When we were little the summer you left for California with your dad. When you said goodbye that's exactly how you said it. 'See you later Brooke Davis.' Then the year you visited your grandparents and you were suppose to come back the next week but you ended staying there and you did third grade with them in New York you said it the same way. 'See you later Brooke Davis.' Face facts Nathan anytime you say goodbye and you know your leaving you say it like that 'See you later Brooke Davis." Brooke said as tear rushed down her flushed face and she took in a deep breath._

"_Brooke…" Nathan had try to say but she interrupted him._

"_No Nathan you can't leave me. Who's going to be my best friend if your gone. Who's going to be my little brother who takes care of me more than I take care of him." Brooke said. Tear becoming a permanent part of her face._

_Nathan pulled Brooke into a tight hug rubbing her back softly. He put his chin in her hair and began to talk._

"_Oh Brooke Davis you know me to well, but I'm not the only person in Tree Hill who loves you. I know you could be okay without me Brooke." Nathan said trying to soothe his best friend._

"_But who's going to do dumb stuff for me. Who's going to jump over my fence, and climb up a vine to check my closet for monsters, or tell stupid jokes that don't make sense but their laugh makes me laugh. Who Nathan who." Brooke said crying into Nathan's chest._

"_Brooke I'm never going to stop being that person even if I wanted to. Your always going to be my Broke David. The first girl I met and my first kiss and all those other stuff we did. I'm always going to be your Jonathan Spot the kid who was to tall for his age that held your hands when you had braces and signed your very first arm cast." Nathan said slowly._

"_Brooke to me things between you and I could never change I would never want them to. You were the first girl my parents met and the girl everyone had thought I would date but you are so much more to me Brooke Davis. You know Brooke, I know your going to make a good mommy, but every now in then you have to let go of the bad influences you have in your life. Don't you remember what your dad use to say about me. 'That Scott boy. __Huff. _He's not going anywhere in life I wish you understood that pumpkin.' Nathan said imitating Brookes father.

"Just throw him out of your life honey." Brooke played along.

"Maybe it's about time you listened to him. Just let me go Brooke let me face the rest of the world without Broke David because we both know when this baby comes you won't have time for Jonathan Spot and that's okay." Nathan said.

"I will always have time for you Nathan, but who's going to be that person you are for me when your gone. I can't replace you and I won't. Please don't leave." Brooke said knowing Nathan Scott could never say no at least not to her.

"Fine I'm going to be at home if you need anything, but think about what I said Brooke. One day your going to have to let go of Jonathan Spot." Nathan said as he walked away.

Brooke sat on top of the car for a moment thinking about the day she and Nathan had first met…**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay this chapter is over sorry if i didnt bring answers to all the cliff hangers but trust me everything will be resolved in time. Oh and rest a sured if you have any questions i'll answer them dont worry if this chapter is a bit confusing its suppose to be i'll bring answers soon. So please review and tell me if theres anything i can do to make it better because im all for constrctive crtisism. (Sorry if i spelleed that phrase wrong)

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	19. Lookin Back At The Past Before We Change

I'm trying to get those cliff hangers answered. Just a warning things are going to get a lot worse before they can get better for some of the couples and will be fine for others. this chapter kind of shows the blossom of the brathan friendship i liked writing it i hope you like it.

Okay the reviews have been great guys thank you to everyone who reviewed they were so fantastic i appreaciate the fact that someone likes my writing i hope youu enjoy this chapter again to NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , xxLaLa3x, currish, and NaleyLover23xo. Also formerflautist and ESLgirl for the constructive critisim i think that it is very helpful. so i hope you guys like this chapter its kind of a wrap so it ties a couple of ends for the story so you get on to some kind of track

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 18: Look Back At The Past One Last Time Before We Change**

_"Fine I'm going to be at home if you need anything, but think about what I said Brooke. One day your going to have to let go of Jonathan Spot." Nathan said as he walked away._

_Brooke sat on top of the car for a moment thinking about the day she and Nathan had first met._

**Flashback: Broke David: Brooke Davis-Part 1**

_Five year old Brook Davis had run all the way up to her fathers study. She had been told about Pre-School by her older sister Melody and she had told Brooke that kids throw things at you and they're mean and how much she hated it. Brooke had been so scared she knew if she hid she wouldn't have to go. Brookes father searched thoroughly through his cabinets and found a spare key. He rushed upstairs and found his baby girl hiding under his desk._

_"Honey it's time to go to school." He said sweetly._

_"But daddy Melody said school was scary and I don't want to go." She said crying. Michael Brooke's dad pulled her out from under the desk and held her in his arms._

_"Oh honey it'll be fun I pinky promise and if it isn't you don't ever have to go back." He said and began to tickle the little girl until she agreed._

**End Of Part 1 Of Flashback**

Nathan rode his Suzuki bike down to the beach. He parked the motorcycle near the rocks at the top and walked down to a small spot where all his friends use to hide when they tried to get away from life. He remembered the first kiss he and Haley had shared. When the thought of Haley returned to Nathan's mind he felt sad and he sat on top of a flat rock. He thought of the promise he made Brooke. It had reminded him a lot of Pre-School and he felt happy just reminiscing in the past.

**Flashback: Jonathan Spot: Nathan Scott-Part 2**

_"Nathan Royal Scott you get out from under that bed and get your backpack so you can get your little butt to school, now mister." Deb said to her four year old son._

_"No mama they're going to make fun of me for being to tall and daddy said I could stay home if I was still sick." Nathan said sniffling._

_"Nathan you know your not sick anymore you just have some sniffles. And you tell those kids that they're just to short honey now let's go. Please." Deb practically begged the child who smiled under the bed hearing the door open. Nathan had hoped his father would have come home early to be there with him for the first day of school._

_"Hey Nate your uncle Cooper is here!" Deb exclaimed hoping that would be enough to pull Nathan from under the bed. Nathan ran out of his room and downstairs hoping this wasn't a trick his mom was playing._

_"Uncle Cooper!!!" Nathan screamed as he ran into his uncles arms with his backpack on much to Deb's surprise and happiness._

_"Hey buddy are you ready for your first day of school?" Cooper asked his over excited nephew._

_"Ahh do I have to Uncle Cooper daddies not hear anyway and mamma said he would be when I started and he promised he would be too." Nathan said as his smile faded and sadness built up in his eyes._

_"Ahh Nate it'll be fun there's a limo outside waiting to take you and I'll be right here when you get back so you can tell me all about it. Pinky swear." Cooper told his nephew as they wrapped pinky's._

_"Okay. Bye mamma." Nathan said as he hugged his mom and walked into the limo throwing in his backpack and opening the window to wave goodbye._

_"Thanks for coming Cooper." Deb said as she hugged her older brother._

_"No problem baby sis as long as you don't mind me staying until he gets home so I won't have to break my pinky swear." Cooper said as he laughed and he and his sister entered the living room and began to talk._

**End Of Flashback Part 2**

Brooke and Nathan smiled to themselves still sitting in the same lonely places they were when they're memories had began. Nathan still sat on the flat rock laughing at what a child he was being. Brooke had her legs tucked into her body laughing at how ridiculous she was acting, still sitting on the hood of Lucas's car.

**Flashback: Broke David: Brooke Davis - Jonathan Spot: Nathan Scott**

_Brooke Davis exited her father's Ferrari in a pink sun dress. She took her little backpack and waved goodbye to her father as she entered the classroom. Everyone had a friend and it was exactly how she had thought it would be she would not make any friends._

_Nathan had been sitting in the limo as the driver approached the school he saw more and more people came outside of the building to see what was happening. When the car stopped the driver went toward Nathan's door and let him out. He took his backpack and looked at all the people. Nathan immediately was frightened that they were all watching him so he decided to hide behind his drivers leg. Nathan was wearing dark blue denim jeans, a red T-Shirt with his dad's company logo on it and he had a pair of red and blue DC's on that had been signed by both Rob Deardrecht and his body guard Big Black. The driver smiled looking down at the little boy, he had known him since he was a baby and it wasn't uncommon for Nathan to have to go places alone._

_The man brought Nathan up to his teacher Ms. Nancy._

_"Hello madam I assume you will be teaching this young man." The driver asked._

_"Yes." She answered ever so simply._

_"Nathan it will be fine. I will arrive as soon as you get out and I will take you back to your mother. I promise." He said smiling at the small child who was clinging to his leg._

_"Pinky swear?" Nathan questioned._

_"Pinky swear." He responded as they wrapped pinky's._

_Nathan walked up to his teacher smiling._

_"I'm Nathan Scott." He said as he waved goodbye to his driver._

_"I'm Ms. Nancy are you ready to go in?" She questioned sweetly. He shook his head yes and they began class._

_The day winded down and both Nathan and Brooke had felt as though they would never make friends. Until they were outside waiting for they're rides._

_"Hi." She said to him._

_"Hi." He responded back as they both sat on the swings._

_"My name is Bro…Achue Broke…David." She said not noticing her name had come out wrong._

_"I'm Sniff Jonathan Spot." He replied also not realizing his cold caused his name to come out incorrect._

_"Hi Jonathan." She said._

_"Hi Broke." He replied. Both children fell to the floor laughing at the sound of each other saying their name wrong._

_"My name is Nathan Scott." He said sweetly as he smiled._

_"Well my name is Brooke Davis." She replied with a smile._

_Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand and they walked over to the other side were they're rides would pick them up._

_"Nathan can I ask you to promise me something?" She asked hopefully._

_"Anything." Nathan said happily._

_"Will you always promise to be my best friend no matter what happens." She said._

_"Okay as long as you always promise to be my best friend." He said. Brooke smiled and kissed Nathan on the cheek._

_As her ride arrived Brooke got into her father's car and rolled down the window._

_"Bye Jonathan Spot!" She yelled. He waved to her as she disappeared._

_"Who was that sweetie?" Michael Brooke's father questioned._

_"My best friend." She said as she looked out the window._

_"Hey Nathan how was school?" Cooper asked his nephew._

_"It was awesome uncle Cooper I have a new best friend her name is Broke David…I mean Brooke Davis." He said smiling to knew for sure this girl would be his best friend forever she was the only one ho was nice to him the first day of school._

**End Of Flashback**

"Brooke are you coming?" Lucas asked as he approached his beautiful girlfriend. Lucas looked at her she seemed off. Her face seemed flushed and she looked as if she had been crying. He was worried that this could hurt the baby but after all it could hurt her.

"Hey baby are you okay?" Lucas asked extremely concerned.

Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled at the overwhelming concern in his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine." She lied wishing she wouldn't have to explain her concern for her best friend.

"Why are you lying to me?" Lucas questioned beginning to get angry.

"Lucas it really isn't anything let's just go to this meeting thing and then get out of her you know." Broke said getting off the car and walking to the clinic.

Lucas took in a deep breath and swallowed a large ball sitting in his throat. The nurse had been running so many test in the past hour Lucas hadn't even imagined taking that many was possible. He had tried to focus but he was starting to feel even worse with the thought that Brooke had something on her mind and she didn't want to tell him was clogging his thoughts.

Brooke starred up at Lucas he seemed lost on his own little world. She had been feeling hazy and out of it herself with all these stupid test. She wanted to talk to him about Nathan wanting to leave, about Haley probably breaking his heart, and about where his head was at with this baby, but right now the only thought she had was on the medication she was on to help her with all these test.

"Well were finally done." The nurse said nicely exhaling.

"So I can go now?" Brooke asked hopeful. She wanted to go check on Nathan and make sure he was ok.

"Yea, we'll call you in about a week or less with all the test results. From what I can see you don't really have much to worry about you seem to be in great shape and I'm almost positive the baby I'll be fine." The nurse said happily.

"Great, let's go Luke." Brooke said getting off the table and walking away.

"Hey babe what's the hurry?" Lucas asked as they approached his car.

"Nothing I just…Luke you think you could leave me at Nate's for a little while…I kind of need to talk to him." Brooke rambled on as they began to drive home.

"Sure we can go and chill with him for a while." Lucas said nervously he was really starting to wonder what Brooke and Nathan had talked about outside since she had been getting sidetrack since she came inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley where are you going?" Peyton questioned. Peyton had begun to worry since Haley arrived at her house at around seven in the morning, Peyton had tried to ask her what happened but each time if Haley didn't change the subject she would just start crying.

"I think I'm just going to go see some old friends in California or maybe I'll go to New York to see my grandparents or something. I just really need to leave Tree Hill." Haley said as she continued to pack all the stuff she had brought with her when she arrived that morning.

"Look Hales Jake should have been here hours ago. He went to get Jenny this morning but I don't know what happened maybe you could stay until he comes back I would really appreciate the company." Peyton said hoping the little extra time would give Haley the push she needed to tell her what happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Like being in Love she says for the first time. Like being in love she says for the first time."

"Brooke's phone rang out braking the silence of their car. Brooke was tired but she answered the phone she had convince Lucas to go to Nathan's house but the drive felt uncomfortably Mrs. Scott…Nathan's where!…Okay just calm down I'll be there in no time!" Brooke said into the phone. "Lucas turn around go to the hospital now!" Brooke said with a look of terror in her face and tears burning through her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this chapter is over sorry if i didnt bring answers to all the cliff hangers but trust me everything will be resolved in time. Oh and rest a sured if you have any questions i'll answer them. So please review and tell me if theres anything i can do to make it better because im all for constrctive crtisism. (Sorry if i spelleed that phrase wrong)

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	20. What Did You Do? Part 1

Just a warning things are going to get a lot worse before they can get better for some of the couples and will be fine for others.

Okay the reviews have been great guys thank you to everyone who reviewed they were so fantastic i appreaciate the fact that someone likes my writing i hope youu enjoy this chapter again to NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , xxLaLa3x, currish, and NaleyLover23xo. Also formerflautist and ESLgirl for the constructive critisim i think that it is very helpful. so i hope you guys like this chapter its kind of a wrap so it ties a couple of ends for the story so you get on to some kind of track

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19: What Did You Do? Part 1**

_"Hey Mrs. Scott…Nathan's where!…Okay just calm down I'll be there in no time!" Brooke said into the phone._

_"Lucas turn around go to the hospital now!" Brooke said with a look of terror in her face and tears burning through her eyes._

"Brooke what's going on? What did Nathan's mom want? What did she say to you?" Lucas asked as he found the fastest route to the Tree Hill Hospital.

"Nathan…He's in the…Hospital…He got…He got in an accident…His mom says…That his condition is bad…Luke." Brooke said through breaths as tear began to fall down her face and her heart began to speed in worry of her best friend.

"Okay baby just relax were almost there okay." Lucas said as they arrived in the parking lot. Brooke jumped out of the car and ran into the emergency room where she saw Deb waiting and from the look on her face she had been cry just like Brooke.

"Deb what…Happened?" Brooke asked as more tears filled her face.

"Oh honey. I don't know one minute he's fine and the next minute he's not." Deb said pulling Brooke into a tight hug to try to muffle her tears.

"Where's Dan?" Brooke asked as she looked around the waiting room.

"He's on the fasted flight home from Detroit. The minute I called he said he was coming home as soon as possible." Deb explained as Lucas walked in.

"I just called Jake he said he was going to go get Peyton since he was out with Jenny. I tried Haley but she didn't answer." Lucas told the sad women he hugged Deb trying to comfort her knowing he would have little if any success with her as long as her son was lying in that hospital bed unconscious and probably in a comma.

"What's his condition?" Lucas asked nervously as his hands began to sweat.

"I don't know I couldn't ask I was so scared that I didn't want to know that he was any worse than he seemed. Could you please go check?" Deb pleaded devastatingly. Tears falling down her face rapidly.

She had wanted to ask the nurses the condition of her son but she was scared they would tell her something horrible and she wouldn't be able to handle it. She was glad Lucas had gone because no matter what was wrong he would be able to make her see the light through the problem and reassure her that everything would be well. She hoped that he would be able to save her little boy she wondered what possessed him to do what he did.

Brooke had a knot in her throat plus the baby wouldn't stop kicking. She wanted to relax so she could help Deb through this but the baby wasn't helping at all. She wished she knew what had happened when she and Nathan had parted ways he seemed like his normal self despite his core feelings. He seemed a bit tired and obviously hurt but she wouldn't have guessed he would get into a car accident and possibly kill himself. The simple thought had Brooke sobbing into Deb's shoulder. What was she going to do if he wasn't okay? Brooke felt worse knowing she was suppose to be helping Deb and here she was acting like a baby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peyton! Peyton! Peyton where are…" Jake's thoughts interrupted him when he saw Haley in his apartment he would have thought for sure she would have been the first at the hospital but here she was with his soon to be wife.

"I'm right here, what's going on?" Peyton asked curiously.

Jake starred curiously at the girls for a moment still lost in the rampage of his thoughts. His heart began to accelerate to a million miles a minute. Jake wondered if it was possible to be more confused than he was right now. Jenny's screams had Jake tumbling back into reality. He noticed Peyton looking at him strangely which made him realize that neither girl had a clue about Nathan's state.

"Umm…We have to get to the hospital. Now!" Jake said as he picked Jenny up and took her back to the car.

Peyton got up and pulled Haley up with her following Jake to the car. Her heart was racing the whole time and she wondered the reason for going to the hospital. She felt her skin becoming more and more pale as the time passed by so slowly.

Haley sat in the back of the car next to Jenny who rushed off to sleep about ten minutes into the ride. She felt sick to her stomach imagining all the possible reasons they would be rushing to a hospital without an explanation. Sadly it never crossed Haley's mind that they would be going to find Nathan in critical conditions.

The group arrived at the hospital and ran into the emergency room with Jenny in Jake's arms.

"Deb how is he?" Jake questioned as both girls remained clueless.

"I don't know Lucas went to find out I couldn't ask I was scarred." Deb said as she slumped back into her chair ashamed of the fact that she couldn't help anyone help her son.

"Wait. Who's in…Wait…Umm okay what the hell is going on." Haley questioned a bit frustrated to be kept out of the loop.

"Jake you didn't tell them?" Brooke questioned.

"Well…I was going to but then I thought…Maybe they wouldn't' want to know." Jake stuttered out.

"Well tell them now!" Brooke demanded.

Jake gave Jenny to Deb who had decided it would be best to sit down. Haley and Peyton stood angrily in front of Jake awaiting an answer.

"Well…Lucas called me about five minutes before I got home and…" Jake looked to Brooke for support. Brooke simply directed him back to the girls.

"Well…He said Nathan was in critical conditions and we should rush over to the hospital to help console his mom. So that's what we were going to do but when I saw Haley at my house I guess I was left a bit taken back since I would have guessed you'd be here first." Jake said as he turn his head to the floor. Peyton rushed over to Deb to help her through the tears.

Haley felt like she was dreaming for a moment. All of a sudden her body felt to heavy for her as her legs turn to jelly and she fell to her knees crying. Brooke and Jake rushed over to her. Jake carried her to a chair and then Brooke tried to console the obviously scarred, confused, and lost young girl.

Lucas sat in the chair next to Nathan's body. The nurse had let him in five minutes ago and he still couldn't think of anything he wanted to say. His heart began pounding and he decided he would just tell him what he was feeling.

"Come on Nate you got to wake up buddy. They told us that the baby is probably in the best conditions it can be and Brooke you know she needs you Nate. I want you to be the godfather Nate of my son or daughter but you have to wake up first. You know your mom wants to know what happened to you and so do the rest of us. I'm almost positive that everyone who lives in Tree Hill that's part of our little group is out their waiting for you to wake up. Your mom said your dad was on his way and she's really beating herself up Nate so maybe you should wake up now buddy." Lucas spoke to Nathan with so much sincerity in his voice as the tears in his eyes began to drip out and fall onto Nathan's skin. Lucas wiped his eyes and decided to let everyone else go in and talk to Nathan for a little bit before they had to go.

"Lucas please tell me you have good news." Deb said with so much hope. As she held on to Jenny tightly.

"Well it's not horrible. They say they have him stabilized and he's just outside of a comma but he's going wake up on his own terms and even if it' hard you have to let him. The doctors said talking to him could help a lot so they said we could go in and talk him for a little while but we had to go in groups of two at the max. Who wants to go first." Lucas stated everything then took a good long breath.

"Luke I want to go talk to him." Brooke stated.

"Okay I guess I'll go with Brooke. There's a catch though after you talk to him you have to go home. So who's staying the night?" Lucas asked as Haley's hand sprang up first.

"Are you sure Hales? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." Lucas stated as his hands messaged Brooke's back to try to calm her.

"Yea I'll be fine." Haley stated as they began their process.

Brooke walked slowly into the room then sat in the chair Lucas had been sitting in earlier. She took Nathan's hand in hers and massaged it softly. Lucas stood by the door watching the interaction.

"Hey Nate." Brooke spoke like a Mother singing her new born a lullaby.

"You know you promised not to leave Nathan you promised you would be here you promised you would stay with me and the baby. Please…Nathan…Come back…Wake up…Wake up Nathan." Tears began to fall down Brooke's face. She felt her heart beat accelerate. Her hands began to tremble.

Lucas watched from the door as his girlfriend began to lose control and their was absolutely nothing he could but watch.

Brooke looked sadly at Nathan as her heart sunk to the tips of her toes. Nathan's face was pale and he seemed dead. If it wasn't for the continuous beep and the rises and falls of his chest every once in a while she would have thought they had him in a mortuary. Tears stung her eyes and they ripened onto his skin. She rubbed his hand softly wiping off the tears. She kissed his hand and preyed that he would wake up but of coarse he didn't. It seemed as if face grew pale and his body lost warmth. She felt as though she was holding on to him as tight as possible and it seemed as though his soul was fighting to let go.

Her heart seemed to be running so fast she felt like she couldn't breath. Brooke tried to suck in air and felt as if her pipe was being squeezed tight. Their was a sharp pain rushing through her body. The grip she had on his hand loosened quickly as she held her stomach and fell to the ground crying.

"OOOH GOD!!!!" Brooke screeched.

Lucas ran to Brooke's side.

"SOMEONE HELP!! PLEASE HELP!! HELP!!" Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't know what to do now his best friend was lying in a hospital bed dying slowly, and his girl friend who was going to deliver his child soon was having harsh pains and it seemed if she would die now.

A nurse ran into upon hearing Lucas scream. She called a doctor in and a couple other nurses. They carried Brooke into another hospital room, while one realized that Nathan's pulse continued to fall. Collecting a group of about four doctors they were able to jump start his heart again and his pulse returned to normal. The nurse spoke with the doctor for a moment.

"Dr. Levi, this boy is in it bad. I don't think he's going to make it, maybe we should just cut the cord now and avoid the pain and sorrow." The nurse spoke softly and it seemed that her own words pained her heart. She had known who the boy in the hospital bed was he had been here before for all the motocross incidents he had had and she knew he was a great kid. She felt horrible knowing she was the one giving the idea of having to take his life away now.

"Unless that boy is taking his last breath I'm going to keep trying to save him. I know he can make it through this. I remember him hear for his tonsils he was one of the strongest kids I'd seen I know he'll make it." Dr. Levi said simply. He walked away slowly rubbing the nurses shoulder in an effort to comfort her and show her he would do his best to save her.

Lucas ran into the emergency room and told his friends he would be in Brooke's hospital room if they needed him for any purpose. With that said Jake and Peyton went into the room next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this chapter is over sorry if i didnt bring answers to all the cliff hangers but trust me everything will be resolved in time. Oh and rest a sured if you have any questions i'll answer them. So please review and tell me if theres anything i can do to make it better because im all for constrctive crtisism. (Sorry if i spelleed that phrase wrong)

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	21. What Did You Do? Part 2

**Just a warning things are going to get a lot worse before they can get better for some of the couples and will be fine for others.**

Okay the reviews have been great guys thank you to everyone who reviewed they were so fantastic i appreciate the fact that someone likes my writing i hope you enjoy this chapter. Again to NaleyIsLove23, naley4ever2333, naley19, Jess2303, naley3, naley4always, tutorgrrl102 , xxLaLa3x, currish, and NaleyLover23xo. Also formerflautist and ESLgirl for the constructive criticism i think that it is very helpful. So i hope you guys like this chapter its kind of a wrap so it ties a couple of ends for the story so you get on to some kind of track. I want to give a special thanks to Naley19 for being there for the most chapters its super appreciated and i wanted you to know that your reviews are really helpful. Also Currish thanks a lot for throwing your ideas into most of the chapters i really appreciate your reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: What Did You Do? Part 2**

Lucas sat next to Brooke holding her hand praying for a miracle. He had wanted her to be okay and if it was up to him he would have left her at home and come to comfort Deb alone.

Lucas began to cry. The tears dripped down his face slowly as he whispered prayers to save her.

"Hey boyfriend…" Brooke whispered as Lucas looked into her eyes. His over flowed with tears as he pulled himself close to her.

Jake and Peyton walked into Nathan's room. His parents had gone in just before them since they had gone to see if Brooke was okay now it was just them and Haley left. Deb hadn't stopped crying for so long and Peyton hoped that being with Dan she would be okay plus her best girl friend Karen was coming back into town to comfort her and she was bringing her husband Keith.

"Hey Nate, you know what buddy I really don't have much to say. Please just wake up Nathan. You know what my mom is leaving Tree Hill and she wants all of her kids to be with someone if you don't wake up who's going to be with Haley?" Jake said.

Jake was pail and seemed scared of being in the hospital room. His body language was awkward and plain. He took Jenny into his arms and hugged her close taking her out of the room.

"Peyt I'll wait for you in the car okay?" Jake asked. When Peyton just nodded along he wondered if he should stay but he knew she wanted to talk to him alone.

Peyton sat at the side of the bed looking at him. She had once been in love with him. She would always be if she was honest with herself it was just a new kind of love. She loved Nathan but she was in love with Jake. She and Nathan had had a mutual break up and he had asked her if they could still be friends. When she had agreed they became closer then they had been when they were in the relationship and now he sat in front of her like a dead corpse and she couldn't help but cry.

Peyton covered her mouth to muffle the cry's holding Nathan's hand all she wanted was for him to wake up. He had always been strong he could pull out of this he just had to be strong. Peyton heard footsteps and assuming it was probably Haley she lifted Nathan's palm and kissed it.

"I love you Nathan Scott. You're like the baby brother I had always wanted. I will always love you Nathan but it's just not the same anymore and I think I like you better when were just friends." Peyton said as she smiled to herself taking in her own words she had always wanted to tell him that so he would feel like she still was stuck on him but she hadn't known why telling him while he was conscience had been so difficult. She had heard that when people were in states of unconscious such as his they could still hear they just couldn't respond.

Haley walked into the room and rubbed Peyton's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked in genuine concern she had seen Jake and Jenny walk out without Peyton she had to make sure she was fine.

"I'm fine…You take care of my little brother okay?" Peyton said exiting the room after giving Haley a hug.

Haley Sighed deeply what would she do now. She had over heard all of Peyton's secrets and realized that Peyton had believed that he could hear her. What should she do. She wanted so bad to explain her decision to him but she had wanted to do that while she was sure he could hear her and this way well she just couldn't be certain. She began to cry and walked out of the room. **_Thump. _Haley had bumped into Lucas and then fallen to the ground. **

"Lucas what are you doing over here?" She asked wiping the tear off her face.

"What's wrong Hales? Oh I just came to check on Nathan while a nurse runs some test on Brooke. She woke up a little while ago, but they say they got to keep her over night so I guess I wanted to see if there was progress with Nathan." Lucas said rubbing his sisters face.

"Luke I did this to him. He's here because of me." Haley said looking down at the floor feeling guilty.

"No you didn't Hales Nate hit his mom's house and he ended up here. Why would you say that?" Lucas asked holding his baby sister close.

"Luke let me tell you what happened." Haley said realizing her answer had brought him to this place.

**Flashback: To Naley Proposal**

****

_Nathan stopped abruptly and looked at Haley. She gave him a confused look as to why he had stopped._

_Nathan starred deep into Haley chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to ask her right then right there. He wanted to know what her answer would be, he just wanted her to say yes. He took a deep breath and replayed the seen in his head maybe twenty times he would ask, she would scream, and then they would kiss and it would be perfect. Although now in the situation it seemed a whole lot harder then in the daydream. _

_Haley starred at Nathan confused more than anything in the world; he just wouldn't stop starring. He was starting to scare her 'What if this was his way of ending things?' She wondered. Haley felt her heart beat begin to accelerate now not only was she scared but she was nervous._

_"Marry Me. Now today at this moment in time." Nathan said hoping all his daydreams would just be true._

_Haley looked at Nathan and laughed on the inside then looked at his serious eyes as one single solitary tear strolled down her face._

_Haley starred at Nathan dumbfounded. 'YES!!!' Her head screamed for her to answer him. She wanted to jump in his arms and yell yes and kiss him deeply. She had always wished to lose it to Nathan Scott and now she'd even get the opportunity to be married to him. _

_"Nathan…I…I…" Haley barely stuttered out._

_Nathan had felt his heart begin to pound what had he done? He wondered. Here they were in a great place feeling completely in love and he couldn't contain himself from asking. He wanted her to say yea, he was even ready to get down on his knees and beg her to say yes. Now she was just starring at him stuttering and stammering scarred to answer she had said she loved him what else could she possibly have to think about. _

_"Haley I love you and I'm always going to love you and I promise you that you can say yes and I'll take care of you and promise to love you from now until ever I would never stop loving you Haley James." Nathan said hoping it would be what she needed to jump in his arms and say yes._

_"Nathan I think…That you are…Well I just…I mean what do…I just I think I need time to think." She stuttered out as her eyes filled with tears and they burst right over onto her face. She crawled out from under him and sat at the foot of the bed. _

_Nathan starred at her with his heart shattered it had felt as if someone had ripped it right out of his chest and threw it at a fan. He could feel tears burning at his eyes he wanted to scream to yell to completely break down but not at her at himself he pushed her she had felt vulnerable already and now she had just wanted to feel safe and he as always was good at ruining those moment. He wiped his face quickly and sat next to her pulling her into a tight hug._

_Haley began to sob into Nathan's bare chest. _

_"I'M SO SORRY NATHAN. I'M REALLY REALLY SO INCREDIBLY SORRY. THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR FAULT I JUST…WELL YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I JUST NEED TO THINK." Haley said through tears and muffled cries. Her heart was breaking ever so slowly she wanted to marry him so bad but trust was so hard for her and with no trust how were they going to have a successful marriage but he had tried so hard done everything she asked even if she didn't have a trust issue she had never believed she deserved Nathan and now here he was giving himself to her why couldn't she just say yes. _

_"Haley I love you and I mean if you don't feel the same way that's okay but I'm not going to stop loving you. I just I don't know how and I guess that sucks for me." Nathan said rubbing her back softly every so often kissing the temples in her head. Haley cried louder into his chest. _

_"Nathan it's not like that I'm just not sure I'm ready to be a wife. Your wife I mean Nathan I'm not even sure I deserve you. Please understand that I do love you but I'm just…I'm just not ready." She said as she jumped out of his arms and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her._

_Nathan sat there still in shock. Had she just said no? he wasn't ready for her to say no. He felt tears burn like fire in his eyes how could he be so stupid of course she would have said no she was only eighteen. He felt his heart re-shatter and he felt weak. He had no idea where he got the strength to get off of the bed and walk to the bathroom door. He knocked three times and felt the tears began to drip out of his eyes. God even crying hurt him. _

_"Hales…It's…Okay…I just…Well come on…Haley open…The door please." Nathan barely stuttered out. How was he suppose to live when she hadn't wanted him he then realized at that moment that she had to be his soul mate god that sucked his own soul mate didn't even want him. _

_Haley fought through tears not speaking at all she laid he head on the door hearing Nathan barely speak and continue to knock god she was some kind of bitch she hurt him pretty bad and yet he still wanted to help her she knew she didn't deserve him. She cried harder and crawled into a ball next to the door as her eye lids became very heavy_

_The next morning Nathan woke up feeling extremely uncomfortable realizing he had fallen asleep asking Haley to come out of the bathroom. What would he do now he had bought a ring, had muttered up the courage to ask her, and she had still found courage to say no to him. He knocked softly _

_"Haley are you still in there." Nathan asked._

_Haley's eyes sprang open quickly she had been surprised she hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. _

_"Yea." She barely said over a whisper. She wanted the world to swallow her whole she didn't know how she could be such a bitch._

_Nathan listened transitively and when he heard her voice his heart broke a little more. _

_"Hales do you want to go get something to eat or got out…Or do you want me to take you to Lucas's or what?" Nathan said slightly hoping she would at least come out and talk to him._

_The door opened slowly and Nathan took a step back to look at Haley. _

_"Can you take me to Peyton's apartment?" Haley asked knowing Lucas probably wasn't even home. _

_"Yea." he said as he got off the carpet and took her outside. He gave a helmet and they got on his bike the ride was pretty long but very quiet so quiet that Haley began to fall asleep and her grip had become weak. Nathan felt her falling so he stopped and once again put her in his lap as he drove to Peyton's. When they arrived Nathan pulled over and woke her up slowly. _

_"Alright I'll see you later Haley." Nathan said looking at the floor. _

_"Nathan do you still love me?" Haley accidentally blurted out then immediately threw her hands over her mouth and was about to leave when he reached out for her._

_"Of course I still love you Haley. I just don't think you were ever sure if you loved me." Nathan said and before she could respond he kissed her then got on the bike and drove to the jewelry store._

****

End Of Flashback

"See Luke then I realized on his way home he probably went to see his mom and now he's here because of me." Haley said finding breathing difficult since she couldn't stop crying.

Lucas pulled his sister in close holding her tight trying to muffle her cries.

"Shh Hales it's okay. Nathan couldn't blame for not being ready to get married Haley your only eighteen years old, I'm sure he could understand plus after everything that happened to you with dad he couldn't expect you to be trusting and ready for that kind of relationship." Lucas said rubbing his sisters back softly.

Lucas's heart broke slowly for her. He had given some much to keep her safe and even with all his efforts he could do nothing to protect her fragile little heart that was full of fear and nerves. He knew she would have said yes to Nate if she was sure but knowing her she had convinced herself that she just wasn't to his standards and no matter how hard he tried to convinced her of otherwise it didn't work. He felt bad for Nathan he knew he loved his sister more than anyone in the world could ever and there she was telling him that Mr. No commitment himself was willing to marry her and she said 'no'. In a way he was angry at her and in a way he was angry at him.

"Talk to him Haley Peyton is right when someone is in the state that he is in they can't respond but they can hear. Tell him what's in your heart Haley you love Nathan tell him that he deserves to know that and you owe it to him and you to let him no why you couldn't marry him. Talk to him as if he would respond Hales believe that he will. Now get in there and say something." Lucas said walking his sister to the door.

Haley looked up at Lucas when he wouldn't walk in and then realized he was trying to tell her she had to this one alone and though she was afraid she knew he was right.

She sat down next to Nathan and watched Lucas walk away.

"Hey Nate." She whispered softly.

"Guess what I love you. Nathan when we talked and you said I didn't have to love you back I ran to the bathroom because I couldn't stand the idea of crashing down and telling you that I could never love anyone the way I love you Nathan Scott. When I'm near you I'm whole but you consume me and I just don't want to be away from you but I take you away from the rest of the world and I just don't know if I'm ready to accept that. You make me different and I'm a different person with you and I'm not sure how to become that person completely. I don't want to be different with you. I'm use to being confident and smart and reliable, and I get nervous and scared and I feel like a mess with you and I don't know if that's normal, but it's what happens." Haley said taking a breath and rubbing away the tears that had begun cascading down her face.

She had missed a tear when she rubbed her face and it ran down her face slowly. The tear left her cheek and fell onto his slowly making a small splash.

Nathan felt his heart skip faster he would know that feeling anywhere it was wet and soft the feel of tears on his face but they weren't his. He began to fade in and out of consciousness he could feel a soft voice then her words began to fall into his ears he heard Peyton's voice then it was quiet really quiet for a long time then it was like the voice of an angel. It was soft, loving, pure, and it had a sincere innocent tone someone who's heart was breaking. His eye' began to flutter open and then she was there his angel she had her face buried in her hands and she seemed so destroyed he just looked at her through his fluttering eyes. She was sad but oh so beautiful pure and sacred she said it herself that she was scared.

Haley hadn't realized Nathan was beginning to wake up so she muffled the last thing she had to say managing to get as strong as voice as possible with the fallen tears and heart breaking feelings.

"I love you Nathan Scott and if you were awake I'd tell you that scared, nervous, and any other emotions I realized something if you're not there with me life no longer has meaning. Nathan if you can hear me I wanted to tell you that I realized a lot of things but one that got drilled into my head is that I do Nathan. I really want to marry you." Haley said then she buried her head into her lap raising her knees on the chair crying softly.

Haley felt something touch her softly and slowly it was running up her arm.

"I love you too Haley James." Nathan whispered softly.

"Nathan you're awake." Haley said she walked over to his face and took it between her palms.

She kissed him softly but when she was about to pull away he put his hands on her cheeks holding her to him. Nathan's tongue ran eagerly over her practically prying her lips open the moment he did their tongues slammed into each other. Haley let out a muffled moan into Nathan's mouth. She could barely breath but it was worth it everything was worth it when it had to do with Nathan. Nathan's hand rubbed down her neck he lightly tugged on her arm using all his strength to pull her on top of him.

"Nathan!" Haley said giggling and breath harshly while seated in his lap. "What I've missed you" He said sweetly sitting up a little while she leaned down he let his tongue poke out of his lips and lick hers.

"I'm sorry I said I needed to think about it Nathan and end up having you questioning my love for you." Haley said noticing a smile on his face. Her heart flew at his look it was so caring and innocent. Nathan reached up and pulled her down onto him and began to kiss her.

"Hey Hales I just figured something out…" Lucas said looking up from a paper that had scribbled doodles on it and random chicken scratch that he considered writing.

"What's going on here?" Lucas questioned giving them a rather disgusted yet still worried look.

"Luke what are you doing in here?" Haley asked getting off of Nathan's lap and hopping onto the floor.

"I could ask the same question." He said rather angrily.

"We were just talking Lucas." Nathan said in a small whisper as he reached his hand down to the side of the bed and connect it with Haley rubbing one finger in her palm. He sensitively rubbed his finger back and forth seeing her look at the ground blushing redder than a cherry.

"Two questions. Nathan when did you wake up? An why was my sister on top of you if you guys were just talking?" Lucas asked in an almost caring voice.

"I woke up a couple minutes ago and you know Hales Luke she's so quiet I needed her in my lap coming down my face to whisper in my ear so I could hear her." Nathan said with a guilty smirk that gave him away completely, as he spoke he softly rubbed his finger in her palm 'God that feels good.' Haley thought uncomfortably shifting in her seat trying to bring her body heat back to normal.

"You know what never mind with your sense of persuasions and my innocent minded little sister you can come up with more than a million illusions of what she can be doing in your lap in a hospital bed." Lucas said as he walked toward the bed.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked clasping hands with Nathan.

"Yea I'm fine." Nathan said as they broke fists.

"Is Brooke okay? I could have sworn she was in here but then she was hot and she felt weak then she was gone." Nathan said still weak.

"Yea she was just feeling a little light headed so they put her in a separate bedroom to relax and cool down. They say they just need to run a few test but her and the baby are going to be fine." Lucas said as Nathan nodded along.

"WAIT WHAT!!?? HER AND HER BABY!!!" Haley practically screamed in Nathan's ear.

"Damn Haley I actually planned on using my ears for something other than hearing you scream." Nathan said receiving glares from both of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this chapter is over sorry if i didn't bring answers to all the cliff hangers but trust me everything will be resolved in time. Oh and rest assure if you have any questions I'll answer them. So please review and tell me if there's anything i can do to make it better because im all for constrictive criticism. (Sorry if i spelled that phrase wrong).

P.S. I have a bit of bad news sorry if you won't get an update for a while the truth is I've had most of my chapters written in advanced but with this one I've been facing serious writers block and with my classes starting up again my schedule gets really full. worry not though i will come back asap. make sure to drop by any ideas in reviews to help get the story moving along.

Thanks again for the reviews

-Love Kimmy


	22. What Is It That The Truth Is?

**Hey Eveyrone I'm so very sorry about the super long wait i wish i could have come up with where i was going with this sooner i want to thank anyone who left a little comment thanks so much. Heres the next chapter and i would just like to inform you that this is on eof the last couple chapters i think there will be maybe four or five more chapters. please review guys i appreciate them.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: What Is It That The Truth Is**

"Yea Hales I'm pregnant." Brooke said from behind Lucas startling everyone in the room except Nathan who still wasn't conscience enough to think anything was strange.

"Brooke baby what are you doing here you're suppose to stay in the room like they asked." Lucas said pulling Brook close to him.

"I know but I was board and the lady said I could leave when I felt ready since the test's were over and don't worry Lucas they said the baby's fine." Brooke said walking over to Nathan taking hold of his hand.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked kissing Nathan's fist softly.

"I feel kind of high but other than that I'm good. How about you I heard you almost put my soon-to-be godchild/ Nephew's life in danger?" Nathan said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I'm fine and so is you godchild/nephew." Brooke said letting go of Nathan's hand and walking back to Lucas.

"Hey Luke when you walked in here you said you had figured something out what was that." Haley asked as she scooted the chair closer to Nathan.

"Uhh…Oh yea, well I was going to tell you that Nathan's accident wasn't your fault since he left you fist thing in the morning then we seen him at the jewelry store and Deb had called Brooke after the appointment telling us that Nathan had gotten to the hospital maybe fifteen minutes ago so it couldn't have been your fault." Lucas said charmingly.

"So then what happened Nathan?" Haley asked as the other two pairs of eyes fell on him in wonderment. Nathan felt a pinch in his stomach and immediately knew what was it that these people wanted him to tell them. He took a deep breath and rethought as far as he could. He started getting a headache with all that damn thinking but he knew he had to explain and he needed to recall the evens carefully to explain thoroughly.

"Well I left Haley at Peyton's and then I just went to the park and sat on the swings for a while and I was feeling kind of guilty and unhappy about everything that had happened. Brooke you remember that scenario I sent you before I ran into you guys at he clinic?" Nathan asked in a haze as his mined continued to run at a million miles per second.

"Yea." Brooke answered simply.

"Well that's what really happened. So anyways I went to the jewelry store right after I wrote the message to Brooke and then I got there I asked the guy about the engagement ring and he said because I paid in full in cash I couldn't get a refund. So I walked out a little upset then I saw you guys. After me and Brooke had talked I headed to the beach and I just reminisced on the past for a while then I was headed home and when I got inside everything was dark and the room was empty except for that huge dinner I had set up the other night." Nathan trailed off looking at Haley seeing the hurt expression on her face.

He hadn't meant to do anything that would hurt her even if it seemed that she didn't mind hurting him. He had just been telling the truth anyways its not like it was his fault Haley hurt him. Nathan tried to sit up but had very little success. He laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He was wondering how the hell he was going to get through this one.

Brooke noticed Nathan's skin go from pale white to a red that looked like a fire truck. She wondered what was wrong with him.

"Nathan are you okay you're face is flushed." Brooke said as she put her hand on his forehead. "And you're burning up!" She screamed.

Nathan felt her warm hand on his face and he started to see the room spinning as everything went dark.

"Help! Help! Somebody help us!" Haley yelled as she ran out into the hall.

The nurse ran into the room shoeing the kids away as the doctor ran into they shut the door and began working. The group sat in the waiting room impatiently it was just the three of them. Brooke's face was buried in Luke's shoulder as she cried. Haley had her body crouched together as she cried into her knees.

The nurse came out into the waiting room four hours later Lucas had fallen asleep in the chair with Brooke asleep in his hands. While Haley's big brown eyes were blood shot and she was so tired that she felt her body ache everywhere.

"Well how is he?" Haley asked as Brooke and Luke stayed asleep.

"He's going to be fine the thing that happened is that his body build off the strength of his brain since his physical strength is to weak. So I assume he was in deep concentration when the fever hit?" The nurse stated as Haley nodded along. "Well he's fallen asleep again were not sure if he's entered a comma again but the good thing is that if he is are estimate is that he'll be out of it in three days at the max. so if you would like you can go in there and stay with him and we'll inform your friends when they wake up." The nurse said as Haley smiled at her and walked towards Nathan's room.

"Nathan you're awake!" Haley said in shock. She walked toward his bed.

"Yea. What's going on?" He asked hoping they had explained to her what was wrong with him.

"They just said that you shouldn't think so much because that's where are your strength is coming from so that's how the fever started the nurse said you'd be fine though so no need to worry." she said to a rather unconvinced Nathan.

"No need to worry, So why are you worried?" Nathan asked as he ran his finger smoothly over her hand. He had tried to look into her eyes but she had spent the time looking away as if she had something that she needed to say but was afraid to say it. "Hales what's wrong?" Nathan questioned sincerely he had just some out of a comma, she had told him she loved him, he had told her he felt the same way, and yet here she was acting as it she were in pain or suffering.

"Nathan its just…" Haley cut herself off as she debated continuing her thought. Truth was she had just wanted to admit how afraid she was about them getting married she just didn't want to look back on it later and say that it was a mistake Nathan didn't deserve her regret after everything he had done for her. He had practically been willing to give everything what was she suppose to do just sit there and allow this to happen. "Nathan don't you think your to young to be married?" Haley asked quietly as she saw Nathan's head turn to her then to the window starring out in to the nothingness that consumed the outside.

It was dark outside and Nathan wished he could be outside running he wasn't sure what it was he was running from but he was sure the last thing he needed was Haley marring him purely out of pity he wanted to be alone in the consumed atmosphere to be caught in his thoughts away from people. He could help his wondering mind and he thought of all those sad thing in that moment. His dad being gone, his best friend hurting his sort of girl friend, his sort of girl friend hurting him it all did his mind in and he now accepted that he just needed time alone maybe to sleep or just to think and understand himself and what people wanted. "Haley why are you still here?" Nathan asked breaking himself put of his thoughts.

Haley was caught by surprise because she too had been losing herself in questions and fantasies. "What do you mean?" She asked starring intently at him as his eyes stayed focused outside.

"Why haven't you left the hospital?" Nathan asked as his eyes finally came into focus with Haley's.

"I stayed with you because I didn't want you to be alone I wanted to make sure you were okay." Haley answered looking down at the floor sinking deeper into the chair she was sitting in.

"You should go Haley and I know Luke and Brooke are outside waiting they should go to. Its late and right now I don't want anymore visitors I just want to be alone to think to understand to bridge some sort of gap within me. I want understand your choice and decisions and stuff but the truth is I just don't I really don't understand why you do or say the things you do but if I have to bear with it I need time to accept it all." Nathan said slowly continuing his empty sad thoughts he wished he was young again. He would curl up in his moms arms whimpering softly and she'd rub his small back making all the pain go away.

"Nathan I'll go outside and tell Brooke and Lucas to go home but I'm not leaving. You just don't understand Nathan I love you so much but I'm scared and I have insecurities and I just want to end up making you think I regret being with you. You of all the people in the world don't deserve that." Haley replied feeling tears prickle at her eyes she was tired, scared, sad, unhappy, and it seemed as if the list could go on forever.

"Haley the truth is were just on two very different paths in life confused and misunderstood. The reality is that you're the one that cant decide what you want and well I already no what I want. I love you Haley more than anyone will ever understand. You are afraid and I really don't know why and if what you need is time to figure yourself out I wish I could tell you I could give you that but I can't keep putting my dreams off to make you happy, and for that I'm very sorry." Nathan said softly rubbing Haley's hand softly trying to help her understand.

"Nathan the truth is I'm afraid of the person I turn into when I'm with you. I understand loving someone unconditionally but I don't understand who I am when I'm with you. I ignore everything, I allow you to lead, I let my guard down, I give in completely to all that you are, and every desire I have for you, but I cant be that person all the time it's just not right. I just know that I love you and I don't want you to go and I wish there was more to say to keep you but if you dreams are calling you Nathan then you can go." Haley said as tears ran down her face and stood up running out of the room.

"Haley! HALEY WAIT!" Nathan yelled. He could feel his heart breaking hell he could feel her heart breaking his brain was scrambling and he needed to get out of there. He started pulling at the wires he needed air freedom something anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley ran through the waiting room and outside into the dark that consumed the outer levels of the hospital. 'How could he be such a jerk?' Haley thought sadly as the tears now burned her red small eyes. This usually happened when she got really sick, tired, or cried to much her eyes would burn red and her face would flush plus her eyes would feel small in the sockets.

"Hey Haley." His raspy voice said scaring Haley half to hell oh god what the hell was he doing here what did he want. God now she really wished she'd stayed inside with Nathan even if he was saying that he didn't want to be with her.

He approached Haley slowly lifting her to her feet. "What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"LET GO OF ME AND BURN IN HELL!" Haley replied slapping him in the face. Who the hell did he think he was what the hell did he think he was doing.

"Come on Hales." He said tying her hand behind her back and pulling her with him to a waiting vehicle.

"Help! HELP!!! NATHAN!!!!" Haley screamed as she was thrown into the trunk of the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys thats its for this chapter.

i hope you like it please be kind enough to drop a review. and p.s. im really sorry but my update is taking longer than i expected because i cant think of what to say


	23. Bat Out Of Hell

**Hey Eveyrone I'm so very sorry about the super long wait i wish i could have come up with where i was going with this sooner i want to thank anyone who left a little comment thanks so much. Heres the next chapter and i would just like to inform you that this is on eof the last couple chapters i think there will be maybe four or five more chapters. please review guys i appreciate them.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: Bat Out Of Hell**

Nathan pulled all the strips off and dressed back into his bloody clothes he needed help. Pulling out his cell phone he was going to need help getting the hell out of this hospital. "Lucas come into my room and hurry." Nathan said hanging up immediately closing the door and changing completely.

KNOCK KNOCK

Came a steady pounding from the door. Nathan rushed over opening the door and letting Lucas and Brooke in and then shutting and locking the door behind them. "Nathan what's going on? Where's Haley?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know one minute we were talking and the next minute she's crying and running out of the room. I can't be in here anymore Lucas I need to find her make sure she's okay." Nathan stated as he ran out to where he knew Haley would be.

It was a big yard but on the far end there were some bushes that always seemed to be forgotten when the gardeners cut the shrubs. He had remembered Haley sitting there the day her mother had been sent to the hospital he had consoled her promising she would be alright but her mother didn't press charges against Austin. Then Luke stood up to him and they had ended up the same way and then poor Jake had had it the worse when he hit him with the car and of coarse she was huddled in a small corner crying. Now arriving at the shrubs he saw a white piece of paper and he took it into his hands.

"Nathan you might be looking for Haley and as you can obviously tell she's not here. Now I know I love Haley more than you could ever love her so the fact that you even try is pathetic. Knowing you, you will try which is annoying here's the only thing you get. If you have even half a brain this shouldn't be to hard but I have a feeling that half a brained ended in your accident today Nathan. You're lucky because I love opportunities to allow people to chase treasures and I win in the end so that's what we will be doing tonight. So let's allow these games to begin shall we the shrub next to you has three branch's under it and that will have the paper that will start you off I would wish you luck but I hope you fail."

Nathan bent down to find the small square neatly tucked out of sight under the shrub.

**Rules:**

**1.** You may be helped

**2.** You will have until sundown

**3.** If you lose you lose it all

**4.** You prize is very obvious

**5.** You can not allow anyone to know what you're doing

**6.** There will only be four clues

**7.** You must leave each clue where you find it

**8.** Brake any rules and the game is over (We will be watching)

**Clue 1:**

**You found a spot in Tree Hill where you were alone.**

**Until she arrived to brighten your day and bring you close to home.**

**Now that you're happy find the place where you fell.**

Nathan looked out into the horizon completely perplexed. He was never the puzzle man it just wasn't something he was good at and now he just didn't know at all. Maybe breaking it apart would answer his mystery.

'Okay obviously these are talking about me and Haley right? So where was I when she brightened my day. The rocky palace!… I was sad that day… she took me to my house!… and I broke at my house…my new house that must be it!' Nathan ran inside of the hospital to find Lucas sitting in the waiting room and ran over to him and Brooke. "I need to borrow your car." Nathan stated looking at both of them to see who would throw the keys in his face first.

"Nathan you still haven't been checked out of the hospital you shouldn't be going anywhere." Brooke told him as she pulled the keys out of her purse and threw them in Nathan's direction.

He smiled at her and ran out of the hospital and jumping into Brooke's car as fast as possible.

Lucas looked on as his brother left the waiting room in a hurry. It took him a moment to realize that his girlfriend had given his brother their only mode of transportation. He looked at her as she grinned in his direction he simply raised his eyebrow in confusion it was obvious he wasn't catching on. "How are we going to get home now?"

"These doctor people are going to look for Nathan and we have to be here when they cant find him. By that time I'll be able to call Peyton or Jake. Truth is it's comforting to be alone like this just you and I. Besides Luke your brother ran out of here like a bat out of hell I'm sure he had a good reason for needing the car." Brooke said as she observed the realization finally dawn on her boyfriends face.

Nathan showed up at the beach house just in time to see the people huddled around it making a scene. "What's going on?" He asked curiously to a couple of neighbors.

"Oh nothing a poor fool passed out and people are assuring that he is okay." The man answered.

Nathan rushed over when the words being put together finally made sense. He walked over to the guy and bent down as the man slipped something in his pocket he got up and walked away leavening the man to his charades.

**Clue 2**

**When glass shatters and all else fails mom knew how to solve a problem.**

**Dad was gone and I cut my leg she knew how to solve the problem. **

**Now fly to where she can solve the problem.**

Nathan again was lost in deep thought. God this was difficult! How was he suppose to find her and the other two clues in what seemed like two hours. He got in the car and started thinking.

'Let's see…Mom solves problem…Umm glass is broken…Where dad leaves…Where the accident happened!" Nathan got in Brooke's car speeding in the right direction. He had to face this if only for Haley even though he was certain no one should have known where the accident happened.

Nathan got out of the car at the river court running over to the docks where the bike had slid and stopped barely two feet away from the end. He had planned this he had decided he would leave his life in the hands of faith if the bike and he fell in that would be it and if they didn't then he would keep going pulling his broken heart from the pile of shred it continued to fall in.

He had never told anyone the real truth he had simply allowed them to believe their own version of what had happened. The truth was that he had spent the whole day at the river court thinking about what his life was being or becoming. He had road around in circles on his bike leaving tread marks all over the court. He had road the bike into the basketball poles jumping off before they hit. By the time he tried the docks thing he and his bike had been so torn up he believe bleeding was like second nature. As for his bike it was so broken apart the bike was just sad. When he arrived to his moms house he was so lost in thought he hadn't realized what direction he was going. He was thinking and ten seconds later he was covered in blood, glass, and broken bike parts.

He inspected closely and low and behold behind the push was a piece of glass obviously from his bike and picking it up there was a string with a note attached to it that wouldn't be noticed if you didn't pick up the glass.

**Clue 3**

**If you're here you're close to where you need to be.**

**I wouldn't hope to be so lucky.**

**Time is ticking and soon you'll be gone with nothing better then a lame goodbye and I'm sorry.**

Okay this one was difficult and after a quick glance at his watch he noticed that he had only about an hour since all these damn clues where spread so far around town. 'Okay think Nathan where you need to be?…Umm not lucky…Uhh ticking time…Umm leaving. This doesn't make any sense.' Nathan thought to himself.

Time was going why couldn't this as whole just make it simple what the hell was he trying to prove that his life had sucked. He knew that already. The light suddenly went off in Nathan's head that was it the moments in his life that broke him the most and they were al about Haley he was on the dock it would take him about a half hour to get to the beach maybe less if he rushed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Scott, Ms. Davis it's so difficult to say this but we can't find Nathan. He was in his room when he blacked out and when the heat strokes hit him but its as if he disappeared we checked security cameras and all we see is a boy in a hoodie talking to you was that Nathan? If so we have problem Mr. Scott wasn't allowed to leave the hospital because we were still running tests and we think we found what we were looking for." The nurse explained to Lucas and Brooke.

'Oh shit!' Lucas thought they were so busted now and there was actually something wrong with Nathan who had left the hospital in a hurry for only god knows what reason and what were they suppose to do now.

"What's wrong with him?" Brooke asked quickly this was her fault but she could fix it if she knew what the problem was right?

"We're not completely positive but we need Nathan here before the end of the day or it might possibly be his last day. Do either of you have any idea where he may be?" The nurse asked them.

"Umm not certainly but its possible that he's at home or on the beach or at the river court we can go look for him." Lucas said as he ran out remembering that Jake had call not even five minutes ago to inform them he was there to pick them up.

The nurse nodded quickly and then left inside the double doors again.

Brooke and Lucas ran to Jake's car explaining to him what was going on and that they needed to find Nathan on the pronto as Brooke so nicely put it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked into the beach house again going to the table where he proposed lifting and looking under everything and he couldn't find anything maybe he had got this clue wrong.

'Think Nathan what did the clue say something about time running out and saying goodbye and broken…The bathroom!' he thought and he ran into the suit throwing the door open he looked around and sat on the floor after he had wasted another two minutes turning the house upside down.

He looked around and noticed a silver piece of paper on the floor near the entrance he crawled over to it opening it up.　

**Clue 4**

**And now you're at the end with no where else to run.**

**The time has come to crash and burn with no way to win.**

**You lost it all here in this place.**

**How fast can you get there to see if you win the last race.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley wake up." The voice said softly rubbing a hand against her face.

"Nathan." Haley said quietly thinking of the soft ways he would wake her when he'd go over to their house for breakfast. She couldn't remember where she was. Everything was foggy and painful. That's what it was she felt pain continue to shoot through her wrists and ankles. Opening her eyes more purposefully she saw the demon that had been causing her the pain.

SLAP! The sounded echoed throughout the room and Haley longed to rub her now red and swollen cheek with her hand but they were tied.

"No Haley! Not Nathan! He can't save you Haley he was hurting you remember? Making you cry. I'm here now and I'm going to protect you from Nathan and all that pain. We'll be together forever. I'll marry you and take your virginity and it'll just be us Haley. Now your safe with me." He told her rubbing his rough hands against her body.

"Why are you doing this? Please let me go. I want to be okay." Haley responded feeling disgusted at the thought of being with anyone but Nathan.

SLAP! There it was again the pain had returned and this time it brought fresh tears to her eyes which she tried so desperately to blink them away.

"Haley don't you here me?! I'm trying to protect you to make sure you're okay and your being an ungrateful little bitch! I want you to be happy and safe and I know I'm the only one that can do that for you!" He told her as his grimy fingers rubbed down her leg.

"Where are we?" She questioned a second later. Not being able to make out the building she was in but she was sure she was inside.

"Where everything crashes and burns." He replied quickly hoping she would get the insinuation. "Don't worry Hales no one knows were here imagine my surprise when I found she had left to see his uncle Keith and aunt Karen three and a half hours away. Leaving me here all alone." He told her with a smile she could see in the dark.

Haley looked around and as her eyes adjusted to the dark she knew exactly where she was and now she was frightened. Why the hell would they be here it was completely out of character?

"You see Haley when Nathan walks in here looking for you he'll be angry and try to hurt you but don't worry I'll protect you. I've created a couple of traps for Nathan besides he has about oh I'd say a half hour before everything ends for him." The voice explained.

"What are you talking about Nathan's not as stupid as people think and he was destructive as a kid so he can tell when something isn't right." Haley responded.

"Well it would have it that lover boy had crashed right into his mommy's house when he went to the hospital and I injected him with a chemical I created myself while he was unconscious. You see if they can't drain it out of his system Nathan will die and then we can be happy together." He told her laughing.

Haley's heart twinge as the idea that Nathan's life hung in the balance hit her full fold. What was she suppose to do. "What chemical was it?" She asked as a new idea hit her. "So I can commend you…On being so…Umm devious…And trying so hard…To Save me…From him." She informed him.

"Oh its just a simple phosphate mixture that can be remove from the body with a simple two hit dosage of ibuprofen. Isn't that genius that way when the hoops star start hit's the ground cold and dead they can simply blame it on the doctors dosage of medication and no one would believe that it was anything else but a possible allergic reaction. Then the funniest part is that Nathan has to think to find us and the more pressure he puts on his brain the faster the phosphate travels through his blood stream he'll probably be down five minutes before the time is up because he'll be thinking so hard." He confessed to her.

Not noticing she had her cell phone in her grasp and she had text Lucas saying she would call if he was quiet. Much to her surprise she was able to get the call out to Lucas and he had hear everything after him saying that people were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan got out of Brooke's car looking at his mom and dad's house this really didn't make sense but it was the only place that matched the riddle. He couldn't understand why they would have Haley here.

His body started to shake as his mind began fogging. He felt hot but assumed that it must be the nerves that got to him was all. He began walking to the back door and into the basement he was standing at the door about to turn the knob when he felt it happening he was sure he had about ten minutes left before this stupid game was over. All of a sudden though his body got heavy and everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok guys thats its for this chapter.**

**i hope you like it please be kind enough to drop a review. and p.s. im really sorry but my update is taking longer than i expected because i cant think of what to say**


	24. How Do I Live Without You?

****

Hey so first of all I'd just like everyone to know I'm so damn excited for season seven of One Tree Hill, I'm not sure when it comes out but I was informed that they've been cleared for the next season so if you no please drop a review and let me know. Second of all i would just like to inform you all about thischapter a little. i had actually become very fond of Chris Keller in season 3 when he was pushing for Naley to get together. So i thought it would be nice to see a Chris Keller that is only concerned with Haley being with Nathan. Third of all thank you to everyone that has subscribed to this story or favored it makes me feel good to know people like this story so I know I'm not wasting my time. Also this is the update to this story a super special thanks to people who have been reviewing throughout this story I really appreciate that you've stuck with this story. Anyways please let me know what you think about this new chapter I am actually pretty proud of this so let me know how you see it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 22: How Do I Live Without You?

"Listen babe I want us to be together to. So I need you to untie me so we can just…Live happily ever after. So what do you say baby…Do you want to let me go…And give us…Uhh…Well a chance to…Umm…Be happy." Haley began to stutter out trying to free herself she had to save Nathan from this freak. There had to be something she could do to save him from this devil of a human being.

"Oh Haley you have finally realized that we were meant to be. We get to live happily ever after now just let me unattached you from this chair and we can go get married right away." He told he but failing to mention he would continue to keep her wrists and ankles tied together.

Someone else walked into the room making his presence known by clearing his throat loudly. Haley felt her heart sink, and her body tremble this really couldn't be happening. She could handle this demon spawn he was their age but this new man walking into the room there was never a way to handle him.

"Let's get a move on. We don't have much time left before people suspect something that stupid rich boy was always terrible at following rules. Hello Haley aren't you glad to see daddy Austin again. Next time I tell you to do something you better be doing it." Austin told Haley as he slapped her in the face seeing it turn red immediately after his hand left her cheek. The tears weld up in her eyes and he immediately felt satisfied in his abilities to hurt her. He was always the best at making her cry herself to sleep and he loved every minute of it.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked as her fear began to go into overdrive. Tears were coming out of her eyes even as she tried to blink them away. She felt her body quiver under his evil tormenting stare. She needed help, Nathan needed help, and it seemed like these moments were moving in slow motion with absolutely no hope of getting faster.

"Well Hales you see the thing that is happening here is that Felix told me all about his encounter with you at the beach house and I realized that he needed my help getting my glorious daughter down the isle…" Austin had tried to continue when Haley had interrupted him.

"You don't have the luxury of calling yourself my father or calling me your daughter for a matter of fact. My dad died a long time ago I don't even want to know what the hell my mom saw in you." Haley spat out receiving yet another cheek reddening slap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan are you okay?" Brooke asked her best friend seeing him unconscious on the floor in front of their mom's house as she so usually called it. His temperature had obviously blown through the roof because as soon as he palm touch his cheek she pulled it back like it had touched fire. His skin was pale and she'd never seen someone look so dehydrated in her life. "Lucas hurry!" Brooke yelled through the silence.

Hurrying along Lucas and Jake arrived as quickly as possible to pick up Nathan's body taking it to the car telling Brooke to drive him to the hospital as quickly as possible and explain to the doctors what Felix had said he'd done to him. By Lucas's calculations and this new found information his time seemed more limited then not.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Jake asked Lucas sadly as the possibilities that his friend and sister would never be okay after this event finally passed.

"The police should be here in like five minutes we just need to make sure that they stay here long enough for them to get here." Lucas said as he stared at Jake he seemed o be able to read the defeat in his eyes and he knew in some twisted way his eyes seemed to have a small glimpse of the same thing.

"Guys!" A scruffy whisper came from behind them causing both Jake and Lucas to jump a bit.

"Chris Keller what are you doing here." Lucas asked in slightly angry whisper.

"I was at the café working my night shift when Deb came in telling us about Nathan. I mean he's like my baby brother and when I went to the hospital Peyton was waiting for Brooke to get there and I thought I'd show up to help you guys since Haley's like my musical prodigy." Chris told Lucas and Jake.

It hadn't been known to many people but the truth was that Haley and Chris had hung out just as much as Brooke and Nathan. Although the real friendship had began because of Nathan. Chris Keller was Nathan's neighbor and had treated him like a baby brother forever and when Nathan found out about Haley's musical talent he introduced her to Chris. Chris had grown attached to Haley being completely captivated by her talent and though in the begging Nathan had been jealous of the special bond they shared Chris had made it pretty clear to him that he was cheering for team Naley all the way.

It was strange for Chris to think about the fact that now he had been the one to have started such a school girl dorky couple name as Naley but he had. He had remembered talking to Nathan about it when he had been so sure his baby brother thought he was stealing his major cutie crush. When Brooke overheard the name again she had said that they would be the couple to make people believe soul mates existed and love was real.

"What plan do you two geniuses have up your sleeve?" Chris asked knowing that with the looks these kids had in their eyes they were so lost and confused he knew he had made the right choice coming to help them even if he had wanted to stay in the hospital waiting for Nathan to get there and make sure he was okay.

"Well we kind of thought we would just wait here and hope the police would come before they tried to leave." Jake told Chris fiddling with his hands as they made a play to look into the window.

"Well looks like there's a hole in your plan since it seems these people have no intentions of actually staying here. Okay here is what we are going to do. Jake you're going to be my back up. Since Austin and Felix don't know me I'll just say I'm there to see Nathan's parents as my motive to stall." Chris explained to Jake. Putting him in position for his plan.

"Luke was there ever a safety word you and Haley had…For if you guys in some trouble…To warn her…You had everything under control?" Chris asked Lucas hoping for a way to connect with Haley without her giving him away.

"Umm…We always use to say…Umm well I always use to tell her that…Uhh some joke something funny that would make her laugh…So she would know I was handling everything. It was always the same joke. Now that I think about it, it wasn't a joke it was a word. Ahh…Tiddlywinks…It's what I would tell Haley when she was scared, angry, unhappy, or anything else." Lucas explained to Chris.

"Okay let's do this Luke I need you to stay in touch with Brooke to see where they're at with Nathan, and keep a look out for the cops we don't want them giving us away before me and Haley are safe." Chris said.

As he walked over to the door ringing the door bell twice stopping for five second and ringing one last time. He was sure Haley would know it was him that was the same way he would knock every time he would come over. All of them had hung out so much that it was more than certain they all had their own way of knocking. It had become routine it was just the way they identified themselves. He would ring the bell twice stop and then ring again, Nathan would tap that door hook twice then ring three times, Haley would ring once and wait, Lucas would knock once and ring the bell twice, Jake would ring the bell four times then knock five times, Brooke ring the bell once tap the hook once and then you could hear her laughing on the other side of the door, and as for Peyton the chick would ring the doorbell like five times then knock another five. He hoped Haley knew he was here to help.

"Can I help you?" Asked Austin as he opened the door.

"Umm…Yea…What are you doing in my house?" Chris asked. "My mom said the house would be empty since Nathan was at the hospital so I thought I'd come home and get some more of my stuff before I went back to college. Who are you?" Chris continued with his story telling and questioning.

"Umm…Nathan is at the Hospital…I'm Greg a friend of…Deb's and she…Asked me and my son…Alex to watch…The house…While she…And…Her husband stayed…At the Hospital…With Nathan…She failed to inform me she had another son. She said no one should be coming to the house." Austin said staring down at the punk in his doorway. Who the hell was this kid as far as he knew Nathan was an only child and Deb couldn't have kids. 'This kid must be on crack if he thinks he's going to pull one over on me.' Austin thought to himself.

"Well I'm here aren't I? I might as well come and get my stuff." Chris said as he pushed Austin out of the way and entered the house. "I'll just go down to the basement where my mom moved all my stuff to." Chris said entering the kitchen.

"Don't take another step." Austin Stated as he followed behind Chris putting the gun to his head. "You don't live here punk Deb couldn't have kids Nathan is her step son so you being his brother is pretty improbable. Who are you? What are you doing here?" Austin asked as he forced Chris to walk down the steps. If this dumb ass kid wanted to play the hero he would definitely run the risk of failing miserably.

"My name is Chris…I'm Nathan's brother…His mom is my mom…So when they adopted him…I came looking for him…And Deb and Dan they took me in. I Just wanted to get my stuff…From the basement and go back to the hospital…To see my brother and give him tiddlywinks." Chris said as he came into view of Haley. She looked terrible her hair was a mess, her body looked frail, and her face look liked she'd been hurt. He couldn't believe that all this could happen to someone in a day. He was sure the frailty of her body was because she'd spent countless days at the hospital with Nathan and the hair was the same reason, but those bruises and red marks weren't.

"Well Chris you can just wait for us to finish up here and then you get all your stuff." Austin said sitting him near Haley.

Haley's eyes began to shine when she saw Chris she knew it was him when she heard the bell that was very Chris fashion. He was suppose to be out of town on his rock tour but he had promised to come back if anything happened to Nathan. She assumed he had heard about the accident. When she heard him say tiddlywinks she remembered Lucas and she immediately caught on to the fact that there was a plan behind this obvious charade that was going on.

---------------------------------------------Outside---------------------------------------------

"Jake what's going on? I called the police station again and they said they have officers coming that should be here in less than five minutes who will be quiet." Lucas informed Jake.

"He took Chris down to the basement I'm guessing that's where Haley is. Have you called Brooke?" Jake asked looking at Lucas skeptically as he began to notice the cop car driving in front of Nathan's house parking across the street or next door.

"Umm…I was going to…But I don't know Jake…What are we going to do if Nathan doesn't wake up from this one. I just couldn't call and risk hearing her say we were to late." Lucas informed him as they both walked over to the head chief officer.

"Hello sir I'm Lucas James, this is my brother Jake, Umm our sister Haley is trapped in there with our step father Austin and a younger school boy named Felix. Our friend Chris also went in there trying to help. They're all in the basement." Lucas informed.

The officer nodded thanking Lucas and Jae and getting in position to brake into the house.

"Oh just so you know the front doors unlocked." Jake yelled out as he and Lucas began leaving the premises walking in the direction of the hospital hoping Nathan would be okay. Haley had Chris and all these police officers to save her.

The officers ran in just in time to shoot Austin down after seeing him shoot Chris unsure if he was okay. Felix had surrendered and as they arrested him they helped Haley out of the chair and got her in the ambulance with Chris.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

So that's the end of this chapter and like I said I liked it but its probably because I wrote it, lol. Anyways so please leave your opinion of this chapter and if it's your first time reading this story thanks for reading it and please leave your opinion.

- 3 Kimmy


	25. Here We Go Again

**Hey guys, so first of all I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long the truth is I have been going through I real rough patch with life and with some major writers block. I haven't been able to write in a real long time and I just can convey how sorry I am to everyone who's followed this story since I know how annoyed I get when someone doesn't update regularly. Anyways, I want to say super thank you to everyone that has subscribed to this story or favored it makes me feel good to know people like this story so I know I'm not wasting my time. Anyways please let me know what you think about this new chapter I am actually pretty proud of this so let me know how you see it. **

**P.S. Again I am super extremely sorry that I haven't updated in forever I know it's been a while and I left you guys on a cliff hanger but so much stuff has happened in life and I just haven't been able to keep up. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 23: Here We Go Again**

The silent whispers and the bright lights hurt. He didn't no where he was, or what was going on but something told him there was no way out of this one.

"Nathan open your eyes." The voice said softly as his eyes batted open slowly.

He took a good look around, this was weird. He stood up from off the ground of the white floor this was awkward and strange. He walked around slowly for a second. His eyes burned in his face he had to blink a few times until the pain went away. "Mom?" Nathan asked the women standing next to him. He had seen her picture a couple of times but he was more than sure that Dan had said she had passed away.

"Hi Natey Bear!" She stated excitedly as they walked around the empty, bright, white room together.

"What's going on Dad said you passed away a couple years ago? Where am I?" Nathan began to question every thing as he sat back down on the floor.

"I did pass away sweats I'm here to get you. This is the cross over villa. See this is the opportunity for all your dad's money to come in handy. Right now your body's probably in the best hospitals money can buy and your father is worried you won't wake up. If they can't save you we'll leave here together. You will finally get to be with your real mommy." She said excitedly clapping her hands as she sat next to him.

Nathan ran his hands timidly through his hair. 'How could this be happening?' "I guess I love you and I wouldn't want you to get offended but I don't want to stay with you. How do I get back? I need my family. My dad, mom, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and my Haley! I know you're my mom and all but you have to help me. I need to be with the people that assured my safe survival through life. I thank you for giving me life and letting me live it perfectly, but you need to let me be free too. I just have one question." Nathan said as his body began to give in. "What's happening?" He questioned fearfully.

"Your being freed baby. I can't send you back Nate because it's not my call. I was sent here to insure that if you couldn't make it you would have a familiar face to take you to the next place. Your family is fighting for you. I am so proud of you, you're the young gentlemen I expected, you exceed what I had hoped for. Now your body is being helped they're trying to rescue you Nate but the truth is this is in God's hands he chooses. I wish I could help you Natey Bear but I don't make that call. I can hold your hand through the experience to see where you end up and I promise I'll protect you no matter what." She extended her pale hand to him. She pulled him toward her. She would save him and protect him from the horrid life that was the future she had been sent here to make the decision but hearing his admission she knew she couldn't ask him to choose and she couldn't make the choice so in that moment she held his hand tightly praying for the best for him.

"Mom, I have a question to ask you. Why did you leave me if you wanted me to be yours? I love my family but if you wanted me to be yours you could have kept me. You could have fought for me why would you just let me leave?" He asked as the tears filled his eyes he felt like a child again that small person that would curl up in airport chairs. He thought of Deb then she had been the best mommy he could have ever asked for. She had been there to hold him when he cried. "Mom? Mom? What's happening? Everything's changing make it stop mom." He cried out loudly.

"Your family is fighting for you!" She kissed his palm quickly. "I'm so glad I got this time with you Natey Bear!" The tears began to fall out of her eyes. "It's time to wake up Nathan!" She said as her grip on his hand began to loosen at the same time that his eye lids began to become extremely heavy.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Someone Help Me! Save Me! Mom! Mom! Help." Nathan voice came out in cracked whispers. He blinked several times she was gone. "Mom!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Deb ran in the room to find Nathan awake with eyes full of water, a sad frown, and begging for help. "What's wrong baby mama's here." Deb hushed him as she pulled him into a tight hug.

Nathan's heart broke. She wasn't who he had called out to. Well originally she wasn't but now he wasn't sure. Maybe she had been who he had wanted the whole time. This was the inner demon that held him back and he finally believed he was close to it. He hugged Deb back tightly. "Mom I love you! So much!" Nathan whispered.

"Oh, Honey! I love you too! Don't ever scare me like that again! Nathan Royal Scott or I'll be kicking that butt from here to California." She said as she hugged him tightly seeing a nurse pass by she informed her that it was time to notify doctors and the family in the waiting room.

"Mom? Can I ask you a question? Not counting this one." Nathan said slowly with huge nerves beginning to form in his stomach. When he saw her nod he began. "Mom what happened to my other mom? I won't say my real mom because I know that's you. You're my real mom the one that made a difference, but this other woman is my mom as well. What do you know about her?" As he saw her face flash in pain, fear, and sadness he spoke again. "Never mind it's no longer important. I'm just glad I'm ok because then I still have you." He said as he smiled at her.

"Let me go call your dad and everyone else they are waiting for you sweetie. They have been sitting at the ends of chairs waiting for you to be okay." Deb said as she kissed the top of his head and walked out of the room letting go of a deep sigh. What was she suppose to tell him? She knew he wanted to know but how do you approach a young soul like him with something like that.

"Hey guys, Nathan's awake!" Deb informed everyone in the waiting room. Who had been silently waiting. The head popped up slowly as the teens rose to their feet rather quickly. The kids bolted toward the rooms as Deb and Dan stood in the waiting room for a little while.

"What's wrong my darling?" Dan asked pulling Deb close to him. He had known something was wrong the moment she walked into the waiting room though he wasn't sure. He was hoping that she hadn't found out anything bad about Nathan while she was there but at this current time there was no way to be certain of anything.

"Dan it's time to tell him the truth. I love you more than anything in this world, but I will not stand by and allow you to make his life a sham, or a lie. You have to tell Nathan what happened to his mother because I will not stand by everyday watching him as the cranks turn in his head and he begins to feel like she abandoned him when you know that is not the case at all." Deb told Dan as she pulled away slightly. She could see his face had fallen quite a bit and it seemed he was giving her a hard stare she assumed it was for questioning the way he fathered their son. "Dan, Nathan has grown so fast. I thank the both of you for letting me be a part of his life, but he deserves to know it is gave him up." Deb informed him.

"My darling, I will not burden my son with such things while he is ill. Nathan has never asked about her because he does not care. He accepts you as his mother and so I do not see the purpose for me to have to include her in his life." Dan stood firm walking in the direction of the hospital's emergency room entrance.

"He asked. While I was in there I heard him calling for his mom and when he woke finally, I don't think I was the mom he had been looking for. He then went on to ask me what it was I knew about her. I wouldn't ask you to just throw her on him, but he wants to know who she is and what happened. don't allow his imagination to make her a horrid animal. Give him the right picture of who she was and what happened that long time ago." Deb told him as she followed him to the emergency room.

"Nate you woke up!" Brooke yelled as she and the other kids ran into the room.

"We have been worried sick about you. You stupid nutcase." Peyton yelled at him as she approached his bed.

"How you doing buddy?" Lucas asked as he walked behind Brooke.

"Are you okay Nate?" Jake asked from behind Peyton where he stood with Jenny in his arms.

"Nathan…" Came a whisper from the end of the bed behind the two couples. It was soft and serine and it sounded like the smooth voice of an angel. "Nathan are you okay?" The voice questioned softly pushing past everyone else.

"Haley…" Nathan whispered through heavy lidded eyes. She was here with him and she wanted to assure he was okay. He attempted to sit up and look at her.

"Umm Nathan maybe you should stay asleep for a while since the doctor said you were barely made it here since the poison had been inserted pretty early. They said that if you hadn't gotten here when you did you could have died." Brooke said to him as she shoved him back into the hospital bed.

"I'm fine." Nathan said as he laid back down feeling the strength of her hand. Okay maybe he wasn't completely fine but he wasn't that far off either. He was for the most part okay, his strengths were just down a bit but he would get it back.

"Look Nate maybe we should go until you feel better and then we can all come back." Lucas mentioned as they all pulled chairs up to sit near him. He noticed Haley move toward the middle of Peyton and him and it was starting to feel a bit awkward to have Brooke in the middle staring at Nathan and be sitting around while his life was still on a monitor.

"No you guys don't have to leave. I'm sure I'm doing fine. Look maybe you guys could just ask the doctor when I could leave and then wait around a bit?" Nathan asked just as the doctor entered in the room. "Just the man I was looking for, give it to me straight doc." Nathan said with a small smile.

"Well Nathan I won't sugar coat it for you. You were between life and death for a while there kiddo. As far as I can see with the surgery you had everything seems to be clearing up quite well. I think we might need to keep you for tonight but you'll be home by tomorrow morning. I think you might need to say goodbye to all your friends tonight and have someone come and get you in the morning. My advice to the nurse is that if you must have someone here it can only be a parent or guardian otherwise I am going to advise that no one be aloud to stay. I am very sorry, but I have no doubt that you will be okay here for a couple hours while your body gets cleaned up and refueled to get you home. Be sure to say your goodbyes and I will return in an hour at the latest to assure that all of you are seen off." The doctor informed them as he took Nathan's chart with him and walked out of the room.

"Well Nate I guess we'll see you tomorrow afternoon for your welcome home surprise party that I am more than sure you knew of before I just told you, but if you weren't don't tell your mom I told you." Jake informed Nathan as he plucked Jenny right out of Peyton's hands and exited the room first.

"I think that's are cue to start heading out you guys. I'll see you soon nate and if Jake did give the surprise away then I guess we'll see you at the party late tomorrow afternoon don't worry so much we'll all be waiting for you and I'm sure if your dad doesn't pick you up first thing Brooke will so don't give it much though okay buddy." Lucas said as he moved to exit the room.

"Nate don't worry so much okay. Plus I'll be sure to tell your mom that it was Jake if she ends up asking how you knew. Nate please be okay your like one of my best friends. Just let the night take you so you can come back to us as soon as possible okay." Peyton kissed the top of his head and fluffed his pillow a bit as she walked out of the room.

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand as she began to talk to him. "Nathan I am really glad you are okay and I am so grateful you saved me I am so proud of you Nate and you are so amazing. I wish I could stay here with you forever but I know I can't be strong for me Nate because I know you can be. I love you more than anything in the world Nathan Royal Scott. You are the love of my life. I know I didn't say it before because I was so scared but the reality is that I think you're my soul mate Nate and that scares me too but I couldn't walk away without letting you know that." Haley informed him as tears filled her small eyes. She bent down and kissed his mouth sweetly. His lips were so soft and unreal, just like he had continue to prove to her that he was. He was like a super hero someone who couldn't possibly exist but in her own little private world he was. She massaged the back of his next as he kissed her back ever so softly. She ran her hand slowly down his chest. "I'll see you later Nate." She said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

Nathan pulled her back down to his lips and kissed her again sweetly she tasted exactly like she should like sweet, subtle, perfect, Haley James. She had told him that he was her soul mate and he felt utterly breathless. He could imagine whispering those words into her ear, but he couldn't believe she had said them out loud for him to hear without having to ask her to repeat them. He knew that she was perfect and everything he would ever get or want from a women. She was finally honest and now he had to be too. "You're it for me Haley James and if I have to wait ten minutes, ten days, or ten years I'll wait for you because I love you so much, and I just want you to know that you could never do anything to push me away. I will never ever stop loving you Haley James and I know your scared but I can promise you that no matter what happens and what change's occur nothing will ever change the fact that I love you beyond anything in the entire world. You will always and forever be the most amazing women I have ever intimately loved and nothing and no one could ever change that. Haley you're my soul mate and I am so grateful to have you, and I cant begin to explain how grateful I am to know you love me back." Nathan informed her as he kissed her sweetly again and watched a smile come to her lips. Then she walked away giggling and he knew they would be okay.

"Well I guess it's just you and me buddy." Brooke said as she kissed his forehead. And rubbed her hands over his pale knuckles. She was on the verge of tears again and she just couldn't wrap her head around how much time they had spent here. "Nathan I don't want to leave because I don't want to come back here and know you're not here. With your dads connections I know that if you wanted to leave you could just tell him and even being hurt you would be on a plane anywhere you wanted to go." Brooke said she began to sob.

Nathan pulled her close to him. He had forgotten he had told her and only her that he was considering leaving Tree Hill and hearing her say it again there was a part of him that wanted to reassure her there was no way he was leaving but I very small part of him wondered if maybe he had been right in his decision to leave. "Ahh Brookey bear don't cry. Look I know I told you I wanted to leave and a very small part of me still thinks that's a good idea but an even bigger part of me can't even consider the idea of leaving my best friend. You are the first girl I ever talked to Brooke Davis, you made me feel safe, secure, and at peace. I am grateful for everything you have ever given me Brooke Davis and no part of me could ever want to leave you." He took in a shaky breath and he felt his heart sink a little in his chest.

"I won't lie to you though it is hard. To love someone so much and know that you have to wait until they are without a doubt ready to love you back. You heard her Brooke and still with everything she said to me I know she's not ready to be with me forever. A part of me is hurting so bad to know she just can't be Haley James Scott because she would be so happy, I know I could make her happy." A couple of loose tears rolled down his pale face and he wiped them quickly sucking in a deep breath.

"The truth Brooke when I first got hurt when I think they injected me was down at the river court. I never really told anyone but when I left the apartment for my mom's house I just wanted someone thing that was safe, secure, and unmovable. Something that no matter what happened it would never change but I couldn't stay still and I shifted wrong on my bike and it smashed against one of the hoops and I pulled with me to my mom's house through back roots so no one would seem me." Nathan told her as her hold on his hand tightened a little more. "Brooke nothing can ever make me want to be away from you, but a couple things can make me wish to be away from Tree Hill, I know I would miss you every single day that I woke up and I know I would miss Chris." He smiled up at her then looked over and smiled this was his family. "That doesn't change the fact that I would lave Haley and never be able to move on, but I am going to promise you something right now, Brooke Davis I promise that as long as you don't tell me to leave I wont ever leave you and if I have to live in Tree Hill for the next eighty years I would if that's what you wanted." He kissed her soft hand. "Don't ever change Brooke Davis because you're perfect. I love you Brooke Davis, god knows I could in love with you but I will never ever stop loving you and wanting what's best for you. And if it put's you at ease you can come pick me up tomorrow just as long as you promise to get Chris too. I'll make sure the doctor let's me take him home." Nathan said rather loudly as he noticed Chris coming back to conscience.

"I don't know Nate you know how crazy your mom got when we would try to bring strays to her house when we were little I think the same principal applies her I know that it's so cute but I don't think that makes it okay to take him home. Besides we don't even know if he has all his shots and I know I don't want to get rabies I'm real sorry buddy but I don't think we can take him home. " Brooke said giggling.

Chris scuffed his nose up at her and then pulled her into his bed and licked her face something he knew she hated. "Well Brooke Davis if I do have rabies, which I don't, I just gave them to you. Now whatever you touch has rabies if I had them, and now Nate can't take you home either. Plus his mom always had a soft spot for Chris Keller so she'll just give me a bath and I'll get to stay but you won't." Chris said laughing as Brooke rubbed at her face.

"Well I am leaving to go get a rabies shot. P.s. his mom totally liked me better than you. I think you made her wonder if her son was gay." Brooke said

"Hey!" Nathan said clearly offended and ignored.

"Better than having her wonder if her baby boy was trying to nail thee school slut." Chris countered back at her smiling as she shoved him.

Nathan cut in again this time being heard. "Okay guys that's enough I don't know whether to be offended or flattered, but at this point I really don't care you guys stop or neither of you are coming home with me. I can't believe you guys would think such things about my mom. Really I mean come one. " Nathan said as the all broke into a fit of hysteria."Well then I am definitely out of here, but I am really glad you're okay Chris. And I am so proud of you Nathan. P.s. don't tell your mom I told you about the party." She told him as she kissed his forehead and headed for the door.

"Hey Brooke Davis," Chris yelled causing her to turn around. "Any chance you would leave that lover boy sap of a boyfriend you have and be the true love of my life." Chris asked.

"No, but it was a nice try Keller." Brooke told him as she walked out the door.

"Thanks for saving Haley Chris." Nathan told him as he took in deep breaths when the topic of Haley returned.

"No problem dude you're like my baby brother and she's like my version of you're Brooke like I love her I just could never be in love with her, now your Brooke I could definitely try hard for if she ever gave me the time of day." Chris replied reaching over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well you best keep waiting because she's ready to pop out a little Lucas. I guess it was kind of out of no where for them and I don't know I know she's really happy." Nathan told him as he stared at the ceiling.

"It's going to be okay Nathan I promise. Everything with Haley, and my heart for Brooke will heal and I know that's one of the things that worries you the most but I will be okay." Chris informed as Nathan laughed. "Plus Brooke's a strong girl she can do this, Nathan if you want to go you should. I know and I've known you for a real long time and I know that if you don't want to be someone where you regret it forever remember all the letters you sent me after you decided to try soccer camp." Chris told him looking directly at him. "Nathan you are strong and I am living proof that no one ever died loving someone who wasn't ready to love them back. I know she will never take me seriously but when we were younger and sometimes now she when she teases me I am reminded of how in love I am with Brooke Davis which is why I would never do anything to stop her from being in love with someone who loves her more than I could ever imagine ever loving her. Lucas is good for Brooke and I don't like it but she's happy. You are good for Haley and she's not ready but waiting never killed anyone Nate. Just give her time and space and let her realize that even going one more second without Nathan Scott would drive her crazy." Chris told him as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Chris." Nathan replied as he attempted to go to sleep as well.

**So that's the end of this chapter and I liked it but its probably because I wrote it, lol. Anyways so please leave your opinion of this chapter and if it's your first time reading this story thanks for reading it and please leave your opinion. I promise I wont take so long to update next time if I get the feedback I am looking for so I know I am in the direction I think I want to be in.**

- 3 Kimmy


	26. Party Time!

**Hey guys, so first of all I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long the truth is I have been going through some major writers block. I haven't been able to write in a real long time and I just can convey how sorry I am to everyone who's followed this story since I know how annoyed I get when someone doesn't update regularly. Anyways, I want to say super thank you to everyone that has subscribed to this story or favored it makes me feel good to know people like this story so I know I'm not wasting my time. I am so grateful for all of you readers and I promise to try and update more regularly to help avoid making people mad because as I've aid it bothers me when people do it to me. **

**P.S. Again I am super extremely sorry that I haven't updated in forever I know it's been a while and I left you guys on a cliff hanger but so much stuff has happened in life and I just haven't been able to keep up. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S.S. This story probably has a couple extra chapters, maybe only three or four. I am really excited to write them but the truth is I am having this major issue with writing smut I know what I want to say and I know where I want to put it. If there is anything anyone can do to help me with this problem please PM me it would be super helpful. I really just need some help with how to make it flow easier. It would be much appreciated!**

**P.S.S.S Please let me know what you think about this new chapter! Reviews are very much loved and appreciated! Thank you to all the fans you guys are super great and amazing people please throw in opinions and help with the direction of the ending of this story! ****J**** Keep on rocking people! :)**

**Chapter 24: Party Time!**

"Nathan, come on! Wake up right now, Nathan, lazy bones, come on wake up even Chris is already awake." Brooke said to Nathan as she walked around the room to make sure that she had all of his belongings. Nathan was still asleep so she decided to assist Chris in everything that he needed.

True to his word Mr. Scott had assured that Chris be able to be released from the hospital today after extreme scrutiny to be completely positive that he was well. Chris had been awake when Brooke walked in the room. He was laying in bed and smiled at her. He was certain that she would be the girl of his dreams for the rest of his life. What he said to Nathan last night was the truth, if Brooke was happy with someone else then he was happy,, sure it hurt that he wasn't the one that made her happy but the truth was that was what life was all about. When real people love someone they would give anything for the person they love to be happy. The only thing he wanted now was for her to finally know the truth and since Nathan was probably going to be asleep or fake it for a while he figured it was his only chance. "Brooke can I talk to you for a second?" Chris asked as he wheeled himself over to her, the wheel chair wasn't permanent just until he got his energy back.

"Sure Chris, what's up?" Brooke asked as she halted on the sofa in their room. Sitting down right in front of him. Nathan's bag was packed, and she had collected most of Chris's stuff as well, so talking for a second wouldn't kill anyone.

"Brooke I know I joke with you all the time about you know us not liking each other, and then sometimes about me having feelings for you, but their's something I need you to know. Brooke when I tell you about loving you and wanting it's not a lie. I love you more then life itself Brooke Davis and to this day I kick myself in the head because I don't have you and I wish I did…" Chris spoke, as he took a deep breath. He was about to continue until he was interrupted by Brooke going into full on panic mode.

"Oh my god Chris! You can't be serious! I love Lucas! I'm going to be a mother soon I know Nathan told you. How can you do this to me? I love you a lot Chris but not this way and I refuse to hurt other people just to help you deal with this ridiculous infatuation with me! I am sorry Chris, but I am not sure I can deal with this…" Brooke began breathing rapidly and pacing the room back and forth. There was no way she was okay with these things Chris was saying to her. She had just gotten comfortable Nathan was staying, the baby was coming, and her and Lucas were in love. How could Chris be so selfish?

Chris pulled her back into her seat. "Brooke, just breath…" She was about to interrupt him again when he placed his finger on her lips and continued. "Like I said I love you. That is the most true thing in the world, but the thing you didn't let me explain is that I am so happy for you being in love with Lucas." She looked up at him with a dazed look and he once again took a deep breath and continue.

"Brooke I talked to Nathan last night and I realized the same things I told him, I needed to realize myself. I spent forever being angry because you couldn't love me the same way you loved Lucas, when I left Tree Hill it was because I wanted you and you didn't want me back. Nathan wanted to leave because of Haley, and it hit me, I didn't gain anything leaving. I missed Nate and my friends and family, but you most of all. The truth is Brooke I know I am not the one for you. I believe in my heart deep down in my soul that you are the one for me the one I will want forever. I hope I am wrong because I hope to be as in love with someone as you and Nate are. I have come to learn that I would never ruin what you and Lucas have because you're happy and when you love someone you want them to be happy." Chris stopped and starred and looked longingly into his eyes as the words seemed to cross in his mind and things just stopped making sense.

"I don't know what I feel anymore but I know the feelings are for you. Truth is I am telling you all these things just because I wanted you to know that I will always love you and the only thing I want for you or form you is to be happy even if it's not with me because when you love someone their happiness is most important, right?" Chris felt the color leave his face, as she continued to stare into his eyes with no expression.

Brooke threw her arms around Chris's neck and hugged him tightly. "You are one amazing man Chris Keller, most guys would be going crazy to get a girl to love them back and all you want is for me to be happy, well let me first put you at ease and tell you I sure am, and second, you are one of the best friends I could ever have. I am sorry I will never love you the same, but I can promise that you will always have a special spot in my heart." As Brooke hugged Chris and he used all his energy to hug her back they heard a snicker and some laughter behind them.

"Is this ever epic sob story over yet? I am beyond ready to go home." Nathan said as Brooke jumped into his bed attacking him and making him laugh. "I'm proud of you Chris knowing you can be this person tells me I can be a good person too. Can we leave now though." Brooke nodded and helped Nathan out of bed. She handed him his crutches and grabbed both the boys bags walking them over to the check out area.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the party yelled to him as he walked in the front door. Nathan was still weak from everything that had happened and so much treatment his body had gone through at the hospital. Brooke walked in behind them pushing Chris which caused everyone to chuckle in his direction when Nathan's mom yelled to Brooke about how she knew how much she hated when they brought home stragglers. Chris laughed as he rolled over to Deb and hugged her. Nathan crutched his way into the backyard to see all the people laughing and hanging around. There was food and soda and that cake could hide no where it was so big.

"Hey can I get you a drink?" A soft silky voice called from his left side. Nathan turned his head quickly to make real what he was most certain of Haley was looking back at him as he had hoped.

Haley smiled at Nathan as she pulled to soda from the refrigerator and walked over to him. She handed him the soda and sat in the chair next to the one he was standing by.

Nathan fell into the seat that was open for him. Putting his hand on Haley's knee. He felt an electric shot go through his entire body with his hand curling around her leg. Chris was right he could do this. He could assure Haley that he would be here no matter what, and even though she wasn't ready to be in love or be committed to him forever he could reassure her that he would wait for day to turn to night as long as she needed him to wait.

Haley felt her body shutter at his simple touch her eyes fixated on his hands. They were amazing so very perfect in every way. His fingers were long and thick and her mind raged on forever wondering what amazing things could be done with those gorgeous hands. And of coarse looking at his hands only made him realize they lead to his arms which were also very much the object of perfection. It was amazing that looking at something as simple as his hands lead her into staring at his arms which lead to his chest which spread to his legs them face and before she knew what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Nathan pulled her into his lap almost immediately and though his legs were very much exhausted and he still felt pretty weak it didn't matter she was practically throwing herself at him which had to mean something right? He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter. She looked so hot when he first saw her and now having her in his arms it was more then perfect it was like a dream come true.

"Cough Cough" Came someone's voice from the screen door that lead into the house.

Haley pulled her head away and ducked it into Nathan's neck feeling her body flush completely. She couldn't believe that she had just practically mauled him, in his parents house wearing the clothes she was wearing. When she left her house this morning wearing a skirt and t-shirt made sense being so close to him now made her question her decision entirely.

Nathan chuckled and pulled her towards him hugging her tightly and smirking at Lucas. "Hey dude maybe you guys should pull apart since your mom and dad are coming and everything." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke outside and laughed when Jake and Peyton followed with Jenny who, since she was now walking practically ran up to Nathan as Haley was getting situated in her seat. "Hey pretty princess" Nathan said as he pulled Jenny up into his arms and sat her on his lap. Jenny giggled as Dan was helping Chris into the yard followed by Deb holding all the utensils required for the cake.

"So, are we just going to stand around and look at each other. Come on guys me and Chris are fine. You guys don't have to feel like you're walking on egg shells with us just do what you normally do. I want some cake and I'll crutch over there to get some." Nathan says as he bounced Jenny up and down on his knee losing more energy quickly.

Deb walked over to the cake cutting it and handing it around the kids were making noise and per Nathan's request everyone fell right back into the ease of the way they regularly live.

Haley put her hand on Nathan's shoulder. She moved his arm rest and cuddled into him. She lied this feeling where it was just them against the whole world.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's shoulder and pulled her into him kissing the top of her head as Jenny began to fall asleep in his arms. His own eyes were starting to feel heavy as well and he could feel Haley trying to stay awake just to keep with the energy of the conversation.

"Nathan, I'm really glad you're okay but I think it's time for me Peyton and jenny to head home." Jake informed Nathan as he shook hands with him and pulled the sleeping baby from his grasp. "I'm glad you're here and safe." Peyton kissed Nathan on the cheek and followed Jake out to the car.

"Seeing Haley crash I think I might be her ride home. Hey Hales are you ready to head out?" Lucas questioned.

Haley buried her head further into Nathan's chest and refused to look up as her lids became even heavier.

"Babe I am tired. Plus I think the baby is tired too. You think we could head home and leave your sister here for some alone time with her boyfriend." Brooke informed whispering the last part quietly to him.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and walked them both over to Nathan. "Glad you're okay bro. We'll see you soon." Lucas said.

Brooke pulled away and walked over to Chris. "I'm grateful for you Chris, you saved Nathan and you save me all the time." She giggled kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Nathan. "Be good kid. I love you more then ducks love water." Brooke said kissing his forehead.

Nathan chuckled he remembered when they did that when they were kids. "I love you more then an astronaut loves space." He said and laughed as she walked away.

Chris used that moment to roll up to Nathan with a stupid grin on his face. Haley was carefully tucked into Nathan's side apparently sleep had taken her over completely now and he could see his parents quietly giggling to themselves in the corner where the cake was.

"Was it as perfect for her as it was for you?" Nathan questioned as he pulled Haley more towards him.

"She knows me inside and out and I'm proud of that person that being said mom says I can stay here or the beach house and I was think you might want to go to the beach house and be with your girl." Chris told him as he tried to get in the house.

"Mom!" Nathan called from his seat causing his mother to pull abruptly from his father. "Can I go to the beach house please. I know what you're going to say and no I am fine. Plus you're keeping Chris in case something happens. I'm taking Haley and everything is going to be fine I'll call you when I get to the house." Nathan said as he pulled her Haley up and she just started to follow him out into the house and out to his car.

Deb ran out to the car with a bag in toe. "Here's all the medicine you forgot mister." she said with a chuckle as his cheeks colored. "Be careful Nate and call me when you get home." Deb kissed his cheeks.

(*-*) (*-*) (*-*)

"Hales, we're here come on." Nathan said pulling Haley inside and into his bedroom.

He crutched around the room getting ready for bed then sat on the edge and watched her as she simply stood there. Nathan was about to start talking when Haley pulled her shirt over her head and pushed down her skirt. There she was standing in front of him in a black bra and a pair of black panties. "Wow…" Nathan said. He hadn't meant to but it just slipped right out of his lips before he could stop it. His mouth stayed open and he just watched as she stepped between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Haley we don't have to do any of this stuff. I love you, but I have never needed any of this sexual stuff until you were ready for it. I would wait forever for you to be ready." Nathan told her and he wrapped his arms around her and pushed his face into her chest.

"I want to Nathan. I want all of this with you." Haley told him as she sat in his lap and started to kiss him.

The kiss was soft and easy her lips lit him on fire. He was exhausted but that didn't matter because now she was wrapping her body around him pulling him closer exposing him to her heat. He always slept in boxers and now he was rethinking it. He could feel himself harden right under her.

Nathan pulled the front clasp of her bra open. He kissed her chest and pulled the bra off her body throwing it somewhere in his room. Her nipples had hardened right there in front of him. Wow this was really happening. He put his lips around the hard peak sucking it into his mouth lavishing it while playing with the other one. He altered causing her to create mewling sounds and protests when she pulled away.

"Nathan teasing is no fun." Haley said as she kissed her way down his chest. She got down on her knees in front of him. Pulling at his boxers.

Nathan lifted his hips off the bed to assist her in getting his boxers off. God he was so hard, aching and she was going to… well he wasn't sure what she was going to do but he was certain it would rock. "Haley you don't have to do this it's okay."

Haley ignored Nathan, as she began to massage his erect member. Pumping faster as he began to groan. She ran her thumb over his head scooping the pre-cum onto her thumb and bringing it to her lips.

"Oh God Haley…" Nathan said as he placed his hand over hers. "Faster…Please." he practically begged.

Haley began to wrapped her lips around Nathan member pumping her head up and down at the fast pace Nathan had set when he put his hand in her hair.

"Oh god Haley. I'm coming you might want to move." At Nathan's command Haley moved just in time to see Nathan member shoot out right onto the carpet.

"That was amazing!" Nathan said as he pulled tissues from the side counter and cleaning himself up. "Your turn." Nathan said as he pulled Haley onto the bed and situated himself between her legs.

"Nathan I don't think I can do this." Haley informed him as her nerves began to take over.

"It's foreplay Hales. It's fun times before the main attraction. Plus we don't have to that now we can just have foreplay fun and we'll wait for the rest when you're ready." Nathan told her as he began to run his hand up and down her leg.

Haley felt fire light in her belly as his hand got closer and closer to his destination. "God Nathan just please do something." Haley said as she grabbed onto his hand.

He inserted one finger inside her and she could feel fireworks begin to blow inside her. This was amazing and she had a feeling it was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to this boy. "Oh god Nathan that's so… just oh god." Haley was interrupted when Nathan inserted another finger. He began to pump faster, and used his thumb to gently massage her clit. "Nathan….Nathan… God" She seemed to have gone brain dead about everything except his name and apparently religion who would have guessed. God she felt like an inferno was exploding inside her. She felt exposed yet safe and contorted in so many ways it was just unbelievable. God she couldn't hold out forever. "Nathan…" Before she could continue his mouth made its way down to her center.

"God Hales you're so wet for me." Nathan said as he sucked like a vacuum. She was close he knew it just a little more tweaking here and there and she would be gone. Nathan sucked her clit and stuck two fingers inside of her moving quickly. Then he changed licking her while he sucked on her clit.

"Nathan… Oh God… So Close!" Haley said as she felt him suck harder.

With one last flick at her clit she was coming undone right there in front of him. He just sucked all the juice as she came.

"Oh God !" Haley yelled as her digits dug into his hair.

As she was coming down from her high Nathan pulled Haley to him in bed cuddling into her and pulling her close to him. As she came down form her high she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "That was amazing!" she said as she kissed him sweetly tasting herself on his lips.

"And it's just the beginning babe." Nathan said as he kissed her sweetly wrapping himself around her and pulling them under the covers.

Tomorrow they would worry about stuff like sleeping naked, and where they stood, but for now it was just a fun high to be with her.

"I love you Hales" Nathan whispered in her ears as he kissed her temple.

"I love you too Nathan" Haley replied as she drifted to sleep. She allowed sleep to take her over and disregard all her nerves she would worry about everything later.

**So that's the end of this chapter and I liked it but its probably because I wrote it, lol. Anyways so please leave your opinion of this chapter and if it's your first time reading this story thanks for reading it and please leave your opinion. I am super sorry that it's not so very long but I felt really bad that people wanted an update and I just wanted them to have something. I promise I won't take so long to update next time if I get the feedback I am looking for so I know I am in the direction I think I want to be in. Also I am sorry if the Naley action isn't so good I'm not great at writing it. Anyways I hope you like it!**

**As previously stated please Rate & Review!****!**

- 3 Kimmy :)!


	27. Love At Last Please Read End Note!

**Hey guys, so first of all I am so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long the truth is I have been going through some major writers block. I haven't been able to write in a real long time and I just can convey how sorry I am to everyone who's followed this story since I know how annoyed I get when someone doesn't update regularly. Anyways, I want to say super thank you to everyone that has subscribed to this story or favored it makes me feel good to know people like this story so I know I'm not wasting my time. I am so grateful for all of you readers and I promise to try and update more regularly to help avoid making people mad because as I've aid it bothers me when people do it to me. **

**P.S. Again I am super extremely sorry that I haven't updated in forever I know it's been a while and I left you guys on a cliff hanger but so much stuff has happened in life and I just haven't been able to keep up. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S.S. This story probably has a couple extra chapters, maybe only three or four. I am really excited to write them but the truth is I am having this major issue with writing smut I know what I want to say and I know where I want to put it. If there is anything anyone can do to help me with this problem please PM me it would be super helpful. I really just need some help with how to make it flow easier. It would be much appreciated!**

**P.S.S.S Please let me know what you think about this new chapter! Reviews are very much loved and appreciated! Thank you to all the fans you guys are super great and amazing people please throw in opinions and help with the direction of the ending of this story! ****J Keep on rocking people! J J J**

**Chapter 25: Love At Last**

**6 Months Later**

Haley rolled around the bed and then snapped awake when she realized she was alone in the bed. When had that happened? Where was Nathan? What was going on? She looked around and noticed a little note flipping up around on the bed side drawer.

_Dear Haley, _

_I remember when scavenger hunts were fun for all of us Tree Hillers it's bullshit that thanks to some creepy fuck that had to change. So I decided I would change that, by executing a private little happy scavenger hunt for you. There are ten notes not including this one and you will find a special surprise at each one. When you reach the end you will find the biggest surprise of them all._

_-Love Nathan_

_P.S. Good Luck All Us Tree Hillers Are Wishing For Your Success ;)!_

_P.P.S. Oh I forgot I needed to leave you a clue._

_Clue: Enjoy breakfast my love! 3_

Haley ran out of the room and then back in when she realized she was half naked and from the looks of things she would be running around the city playing Nathan's little game. She dressed casually in a pair of cute jean shorts and a nice top, she grabbed a coat and ran out of the house.

**Okay you don't need to tell me that doesn't count as a chapter update! Sorry guys I'm well aware that this isn't really a complete chapter but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do separate chapters for each clue or an entire chapter with all the clues. Please let me know what you think would be best. Also I just wanted to throw this out there so you could see I have yet to forget about this story and that I am still very much trying to find a great story to tell. **

**As always -3 Kimmy!**


End file.
